Apenas Uma Segunda Chance
by Darklokura
Summary: Se a vida te desse uma segunda chance o que você mudaria? Harry e Gina após anos cansados pelo casamento desgastado vão ter que descobrir se são ou não capazes de seguir novos caminhos.
1. O Desejo

**Capitulo 1: O Desejo**

Abaixei a cabeça no mesmo momento em que um vaso passou a centímetros se chocando na parede as minhas costas onde vários cacos se espalharam pelo chão, ainda pasmo com a audácia de minha querida esposa me levanto indo em passos duros em sua direção enquanto a vejo em um gesto infantil bufar e bater varias vezes o pé no chão como uma criança mimada faria.

-Se afaste de mim Potter! –Gritou apontando o dedo perigosamente na minha cara.

"Okay, aquela atitude dela definitivamente estava a começar a me tirar do sério!"

Dei dois passos para traz e levantei as mãos em rendimento.

-Satisfeita? –Perguntei carregado de ironia o que ela não deixou de perceber.

-Como posso estar satisfeita Potter? Me diga, por que raios eu estaria satisfeita se meu MARIDO ultimamente esta chegando em casa as DUAS E MEIA da madrugada! –Gritou Gina exasperada.

E lá estávamos nós mais uma vez em uma discussão tola em que ela jogava na minha cara que a estava traindo, não sei quem ou o que a fez chegar a esta conclusão só sei que estava começando a me cansar de toda esta história, ultimamente vinha trabalhando como louco sendo cobrado de todas as formas imagináveis e quando pensava que enfim teria um momento de paz em casa tinha que enfrentar as desconfianças descabidas de minha esposa.

-Estou chegando neste horário assim como TODOS do meu departamento por causa da maldita festa de confraternização que o ministério esta fazendo, VOCÊ mais do que ninguém DEVERIA saber que é a minha OBRIGAÇÃO cuidar de toda a segurança! –Falei começando a me aborrecer.

Gina como resposta apenas bufou e me deu a costas subindo as escadas que levavam aos quartos, sentindo meu sangue ferver subi as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, assim que parei em frente ao quarto me deparei com a porta do banheiro se fechando em um grande estrondo.

-Pegue suas coisas e suma da minha frente Potter! –Mandou a ruiva com a voz embargada.

Revirei os olhos e respirando fundo fui em direção a nossa cama pegando meu travesseiro, fui até o guarda roupa tentando entender quando meu casamento tinha se tornado aquele inferno quando ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir e a figura de uma ruiva carrancuda aparecer me fitando com impaciência.

-O que foi agora? –Perguntei irritado perante o olhar dela.

Gina apenas bufou, mas nada respondeu.

-Ah que ótimo, me casei com um búfalo! –Falei de forma sarcástica, mas ao olhar para face de minha esposa vi que havia cometido uma grande burrada.

Sua face já tingida de vermelha se tornou ainda mais vermelha enquanto seus olhos começavam a ficar marejados.

Virginia poderia me levar à loucura muitas vezes, mas ainda assim a amava demais para saber que tinha a ferido e não fazer nada para concertar.

-Olha eu não quis dizer isso, eu só estou...

-Está o que, Potter? –Perguntou se aproximando novamente de forma perigosa. –Anda, responde de uma vez por todas, você está o que?

Pensei por alguns meros segundos antes de sussurrar inseguro.

-Cansado...

Não saberia descrever o por que, mas meu coração naquele momento se apertou enquanto via os olhos de Gina perderem aquele brilho que tanto amava, seus braços que estavam cruzados caíram de forma cansada ao lado do corpo, senti vontade de puxá-la para mim e ficar com ela em meus braços até tudo se resolver, mas antes que eu toma-se alguma atitude ela voltou a dizer.

-Estava me perguntando quando você finalmente iria jogar isto na minha cara, em pensar que no final de tudo todos estavam certos sobre nós...

- Gina o que você esta dizendo?

-Estou dizendo exatamente o que você esta querendo me dizer, nosso casamento foi um erro! –Gritou despejando toda sua magoa.

-Mas eu nã...- Comecei a dizer, mas ao compreender o que ela havia realmente dito não consegui deixar de me exaltar. -O QUE?

-Tudo bem, Potter, podemos parar de fingir agora! –Falou Gina friamente como nunca havia conversado comigo. –Nós dois nos casamos cedo, todos tinham nos avisado, mas como eles poderiam nos impedir depois de tudo, estarmos juntos _**era **_perfeito!

Eu praticamente não podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo, para ser sincero não sabia exatamente como chegamos a ter uma conversa daquele patamar.

-Então você acha que foi tudo um erro? –Perguntei de cabeça baixa, não queria encarar a verdade em seus olhos sempre tão expressivos.

Gina demorou um pouco para responder, seu tom de voz estava diferente, parecia querer esconder algo que eu não sabia e preferi não identificar.

-E não é isto que você pensa Harry? -Perguntou usando meu primeiro nome pela primeira vez desde que cheguei em casa. –Aposto que se tivesse oportunidade tudo seria diferente!

Agora definitivamente ela havia me tirado do sério.

-Será mesmo o meu desejo ou este é o seu Virginia? –Perguntei de forma fria a encarando.

-Acho que acabou se tornando nosso não é mesmo? Depois de todos estes anos em que ouvi você reclamar de como tudo teria sido se tivesse tomado outras decisões, não pude deixar de pensar nas minhas também.

Não pude deixar de rir sem humor depois disso, será possível que todas as vezes que estava me desabafando com minha esposa ela só estava guardando as coisas que falava para depois jogar em minha cara?

-Nossos filhos adorariam saber que são frutos de um erro. -Resmunguei mal-humorado.

-Oh pode deixar que eles já se sentiram assim quando você resolveu beber no final do ano e ficar resmungando as coisas que ADORARIA poder ter feito. –Falou a ruiva esfregando meu erro novamente em minha cara.

Farto de toda aquela acusação, decidi acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas, mas desta vez eu não iria simplesmente dar as costas e me tornar o vilão da história, Virginia iria me escutar, se ela pode jogar verdades em minha cara por que eu não poderia fazer o mesmo com ela, com a santa Virginia.

-Okay, você quer a verdade Virginia? EU ADORARIA VOLTAR A TER 17 ANOS E PODER TOMAR OUTRAS DECISÕES! –Gritei em plenos pulmões. –Mas com certeza eu não sou o único não é mesmo? Confesse!

-QUER SABER POTTER, NÃO SEI POR QUE EU ACEITEI ME CASAR COM VOCÊ, MAS COM CERTEZA SE EU SOUBESSE O INFERNO QUE IRIA SE TORNAR MINHA VIDA EU NUNCA TERIA ACEITADO! –Falou Gina a plenos pulmões, suas veias se destacavam em nervoso fazendo com quem estivesse perto sentisse medo de ir contra ela. –Você quer ouvir a verdade? Eu daria tudo para poder voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente!

Tanto eu quanto Gina estávamos ofegantes por causa de toda a gritaria, se não fosse pelos feitiços silenciadores com certeza estaríamos sendo xingados pelos nossos vizinhos, mas nada daquilo me importava naquele momento, fitei minha mulher, ou sei lá o que ela havia se tornado naquele momento, ficamos em silêncio onde cada um de nós relembrava cada palavra dita.

_-Estou dizendo exatamente o que você esta querendo me dizer, nosso casamento foi um erro!_

Aquela frase ficava a se repetir em minha cabeça de forma incansável, sem conseguir agüentar mais um segundo ao lado de minha _querida _esposa sai do quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim, tendo a certeza que apenas um milagre conseguiria consertar nosso casamento.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**


	2. Como tudo começou

**Capitulo 2: Como tudo começou**

Durante toda a briga havia tentado se passar por forte, milagrosamente tinha conseguido segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar sair, cada palavra que tinha dito e escutado a feriram como punhaladas em seu coração, criando feridas que talvez não fossem capazes de se curar.

Com certeza ambos se arrependeriam muito do que tinham dito.

Assim que viu o marido sair exaltado batendo a porta atrás de si, só foi capaz de escorregar do batente da porta até o chão onde ficou por quase toda a noite chorando, não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto em sua vida.

Secava as grossas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto quando soltou um soluço alto, tinha ouvido passos no corredor e estes pararam próximos á porta, levantou a cabeça pensando que talvez Harry adentra-se aquela porta e ajoelha-se perante ela e secaria suas lágrimas prometendo que sempre a amaria e que tudo aquilo não passava de um equivoco horrível. Mas logo suas esperanças foram substituídas quando voltou a ouvir os mesmos passos se afastarem, um nó em sua garganta se formou fazendo com que se sentisse sufocada.

Não sabia quanto tempo passou ali chorando depois disso, apenas quando estava próximo de amanhecer deitou na cama que dividia com o moreno sentindo seu cheiro a inebriando enquanto deixava o cansaço da longa noite tomar conta de si, dando espaço a uma manhã de sonhos.

_-Gina você esta linda! –Exclamou Hermione assim que adentrou o dormitório já vestida para o baile._

_Eu sorri e fiquei olhando minha imagem do espelho como se para confirmar isto, afinal queria estar bonita para o meu namorado, só em pensar nele vestido com os trajes a rigor com aqueles lindos olhos esmeraldas me olhando como se fosse a coisa mais especial em sua vida como só ele sabia fazer fez com que algo dentro de mim se remexe-se feliz._

_-Então vamos? –Perguntou Hermione tocando levemente meu ombro._

_-Oh, sim! Acabei me distraindo. –Confessei um pouco corada, no que Hermione riu. –Você esta linda Mione, Rony vai babar quando te ver._

_-Esta é a intenção. –Falou piscando em minha direção._

_Fomos rindo uma da outra, conversando banalidades como a decoração e quem cantaria no baile, mas tudo foi esquecido quando eu vi o homem da minha vida parado na ponta da escada do dormitório feminino encostado na parede enquanto olhava para o grande relógio pendurado ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os já rebeldes cabelos._

"_**Eu vejo as luzes,  
Vejo a festa, os vestidos de gala  
Eu te vi no meio da multidão  
Você disse oi  
Mal sabia eu..."**_

_Senti meu coração bater mais rápido enquanto via seu olhar se direcionar em minha direção, seu queixo se abriu levemente me deixando saber que estava surpreso pela minha imagem, meu coração passou a bater mais rápido enquanto desejava em meu intimo que o estivesse agradado, desci cada degrau lentamente tentando achar meu autocontrole, mas minhas pernas bambas naquele momento pareciam não querer me ajudar muito nisso, enquanto descia olhei diretamente naqueles olhos verdes que me aprisionavam e vendo os brilhar daquele jeito que me fazia perder todo e qualquer sentindo._

_Mal terminei de descer as escadas e seus braços já me rodearam de forma protetora me puxando para si, me aconcheguei a ele enquanto sua testa se colava a minha e ficávamos a nos admirar, não importava se o próprio Voldemort ressurgisse naquele momento nada poderia nos separar. _

_O vi sorrir pelos cantos dos lábios antes de acabar com qualquer distância e capturar meus lábios em um beijo carinhoso e ao nos separar sussurrou de forma que apenas eu pudesse escutar "Eu te amo, sabia?" antes que pudesse responder qualquer coisa havia enlaçado nossas mãos e me conduzia em direção a saída, sem se importar com nada além de nós._

O som de algo batendo no vidro a despertou, demorou alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo, levantou a cabeça que doía por demais e passou a procurar o causador o encontrando na janela, se levantou de maneira preguiçosa e abriu a janela para que a pobre pequena coruja pudesse entrar e fizesse seu trabalho, o pequeno animal deixou uma carta em cima do travesseiro e logo saiu janela a fora, voando na direção de onde havia vindo.

Gina não se deu ao trabalho de olhar, pois tinha uma boa idéia do que se tratava, voltou a se deitar na cama e jogou a carta para de baixo da cama abraçou o travesseiro em seguida com os olhos fechados deixando que mais uma lembrança tomasse conta da sua mente.

Fechou os olhos e deixou que mais uma lembrança tomasse conta de sua mente.

"_**Que você era Romeu, você estava atirando pedras  
E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta  
E eu comecei a chorar na escadaria te implorando, por favor não vá!"**_

_Estávamos sentados na sala de casa escutando o maior sermão de minha mãe enquanto Percy, Rony e Jorge bufavam nas nossas costas, Harry estava suando e muito corado enquanto pedia desculpas a minha mãe, eu por minha vez preferi ficar calada sabendo que nada que eu diga faria minha mãe parar de reclamar se meu pai não se intromete-se._

_Falando no papai este tinha acabado de chegar e encarava toda a cena de maneira confusa, entretanto minha mãe logo tratou de contar a história de como meus irmãos tinha nos pego no quarto do Rony comigo sem camisa e Harry por cima de mim, meu pai se engasgou com o suco que haviam lhe entregado enquanto ficava extremamente vermelho._

_-Preciso conversar com vocês dois em particular! –Falou um pouco irritado._

_Até que a conversa com o papai foi melhor do que esperava apesar de ser muito constrangedora, assim que a mamãe saiu de perto ele tirou a cara de nervoso e permaneceu com o semblante cansado de ultimamente e começou a esclarecer algumas coisas sobre sexo, houve momentos em que gaguejava e tentava de toda forma procurar palavra "leves", até que desistia e usava a forma popular mais amena, pensei em dizer que já havia tido aulas sobre este assunto, mas preferi não o deixar ainda mais constrangido._

_No final papai apenas pediu para que fossemos cuidadosos e que não nos apresássemos, nos deixando enfim sós._

_-Céus, isto foi constrangedor. –Falou Harry comigo pela primeira vez desde que fomos pego._

_-Nem me diga, se fosse há dois anos provavelmente seria traumatizante escutar papai dizer sobre sexo comigo. –Falei fazendo um careta no que Harry riu._

_Tentei fazer cara de irritada mais acabei não resistindo e me juntei e ele, era tão bom estar ao lado dele._

_-Gina. –Chamou Harry ficando sério. _

_-Sim? –Perguntei parando de rir imediatamente perante sua face séria._

_Harry bagunçou o cabelo de forma nervosa enquanto seus olhos verdes se perdiam nos meus castanhos._

_-O que eu estava tentando te dizer antes de tudo isto acontecer é que vamos ter que ficar longe por umas duas semanas. –Despejou o moreno de uma vez me fazendo ficar confusa. –Mas prometo te mandar cartas todos os dias! –Completou rapidamente com a minha falta de resposta._

_-Mas por quê? –Perguntei não gostando da idéia de ficar longe dele._

_-Surpresa! –Falou sussurrando na minha orelha, me fazendo se arrepiar. –Apenas confie em mim Gi. –Pediu o moreno_

_E mesmo não gostando da idéia foi o que eu fiz, confiei em meu namorado perfeito._

"_**E eu disse...  
Romeu me leve à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos  
Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr  
Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa  
Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim"**_

_Harry tinha voltado apenas uma semana antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts, e estes seriam nossos últimos meses naquele castelo que tanto nos serviu como lar, nenhum de nós deixou de lamentar. _

_Tentei de todas as formas arrancar de Harry o que ele tinha feito nestes dias, mas a única coisa que ele dizia era que seria uma surpresa futura que iria fazer para mim, lógico que nem por isso eu iria desistir de descobrir._

_Esta última semana tinha sido corrida e minha mãe e meus irmão pareciam ter feito um pacto de impedir que eu e Harry ficássemos sozinhos mesmo que fosse por alguns segundos, pelo menos o Rony desta vez não estava junto já que Hermione tinha um jeito de deixá-lo ocupado tempo o suficiente para esquecer-se de minha existência._

_Estávamos sentados no sofá tendo como companhia meu pai que para nos dar mais privacidade abriu o jornal e ficou de costas a nós, papai era o único que tentava nos dar privacidade ao invés de nos tirar e eu era muito agradecida por isso._

_-Gina venha me ajudar! –Mandou minha mãe da cozinha, esta sabendo o que meu pai estava fazendo começou a não confiar mais nele em nos olhar._

"_**Então eu fugi pro jardim pra te ver  
Nós ficamos quietos, pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem  
Feche seus olhos  
Vamos ficar em silêncio só um tempinho"  
**_

_Eu praticamente quis gritar com isso, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa papai largou o jornal de qualquer forma na poltrona e se virou em nossa direção._

_-Vão namorar em algum lugar bem escondido enquanto eu cuido deles! –Falou nos apontando a porta da rua._

_Antes que eu pudesse pensar em agradecê-lo Harry tratou de me puxar para longe o quanto antes._

_E foi namorando escondidos em cima de uma árvore longe o suficiente de minha casa que passamos nosso último dia de férias._

"_**Porque você era Romeu e eu era uma menina má  
E meu pai te disse, fique longe da Julieta  
mas você era tudo pra mim e implorava, por favor não vá!"  
**_

_-Sabe eu acho que vou ter que ter uma séria conversa com aqueles ruivos folgados, eles estão agindo como se fossem meu pai fazendo de tudo para que você fique longe de mim! –Falei indignada me agarrando ainda mais nele._

_Harry riu e me apertou ainda mais fortes em seus braços._

_-Falando em pai, estamos devendo uma ao seu. –Comentou ele claramente agradecido._

_-Com certeza! –Concordei para em seguida beijar meu moreno._

Encontrava-se tãodistraída em suas recordações que só notou a figura de Harry na porta do quarto quando este fez um leve barulho com a garganta.

Piscou algumas vezes e se ajeitou na cama para olhá-lo melhor, ele ainda estava vestindo a mesma roupa de ontem, seus cabelos estava uma bagunça, tinha fortes olheiras e carregava um ar de cansaço.

-Será que posso pegar minhas coisas? –Perguntou sem olhá-la nos olhos.

Balançou os ombros como se não ligasse a mínima para ele e voltou a deitar olhando o teto fixamente, viu de soslaio ele fazer menção de dizer algo e logo desistir e sair do quarto o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

Suspirou profundamente se recordando de mais um momento feliz deles.

"_**E eu disse  
Romeu me leve à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos  
Eu estarei esperando, tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr  
Você será o príncipe, e eu a princesa  
Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim"  
**_

_Última semana de aula e não me lembrava da última vez em que tinha o visto, talvez tivesse sido na semana passado ou quem sabe foi a retrasada?_

_Suspirei chateada e dirigi meu olhar ao meu caderno, por toda a parte poderia ver seu nome escrito e isto só me fez sentir mais raiva daquele moreno ingrato, ele estaria perdido em minhas mãos assim que eu o encontrasse._

_-Que foi Gina? –Perguntou minha colega._

_-Nada! –Respondi de forma grosseira. –Me desculpa, só que não estou afim de conversar._

_Ela apenas deu de ombros saindo da sala já que o sinal havia acabado de tocar, sai da sala cabisbaixa e foi assim que permaneci andando pelos corredores pensando em onde estaria aquele moreno que me fazia perder a cabeça._

_De repente me senti ser puxada para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia e ser atacada por um beijo apaixonado que foi correspondido cheio de saudades, assim que senti alguém me segurar tinha reconhecido seu perfume inebriante e apenas por isso não havia enfiado um belo feitiço em suas fuças._

_-Estava com saudades. –Falou ele assim que nos separamos._

_-Não parecia sabe, afinal não venho me procurar. –Disse com magoa, que não passou despercebida._

_O moreno colou seu corpo no meu e começou a beijar todo lugar que conseguia meu rosto, meu pescoço, meu colo, meu ombro..._

_-Me perdoa ruiva? –Pediu entre um beijo e outro._

_Revirei os olhos e voltei a lhe beijar os lábios como resposta, como raios poderia continuar irritada com ele me beijando daquela forma?_

"_**Romeu me salve, eles estão tentando me dizer como sentir  
Esse amor é difícil, mas é real  
Não fique com medo  
Faremos superar as dificuldades  
Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim"  
**_

_Enfim estava formada assim como Harry, Rony e Hermione, estavam todos ocupados fazendo as provas das academias que escolhemos e por isso novamente estava passando alguns dias longe do meu namorado que por sinal estava fazendo um curso dificílimo._

_Enquanto eu esperava a tão esperada resposta do time da Harpias sobre o meu teste para artilheira substituta, me vi sem ter o que fazer além de esperar por noticias dele. _

_Olhei para fora da janela do meu quarto esperando que por algum motivo o dono dos meus pensamentos aparece-se, nem se fosse o tempo suficiente de olhá-lo para ter certeza de que estava bem, afinal ele raramente dizia alguma coisa quando estava mal. _

_-Gina, querida, por que você não sai e se distrai um pouco? –Perguntou mamãe tocando meu ombro. –Harry não iria vir tão cedo._

_-Eu sei mãe, mas estou com saudades. –Confessei._

_-Eu sei meu amor, mas por mais que ame vocês dois, não acho certo que vivam apenas um para o outro. _

_-O que você quer dizer? –Perguntei dirigindo minha total atenção a ela._

_-To dizendo que ta na hora de vocês começarem a ter uma vida além do namoro de vocês. –Falou a mulher sem jeito._

_Suspirei cansada, ultimamente todos viviam dizendo isto, até mesmo meu pai que nunca havia palpitado sobre o meu relacionamento, o pior é que estava começando acreditar neles e não queria isso._

_Depois disso, minha mãe sabendo não ter feito nenhum progresso saiu do quarto me deixando sozinha, deitei na minha cama e mais uma vez tentei dormir naquele dia para que ele passasse mais rápido._

"_**Eu estava cansada de esperar  
Me perguntando se você chegaria até mim  
Minha fé em você estava acabando  
Quando te encontrei no subúrbio da cidade"**_

_Edwiges adentrou meu quarto e deixou cair por cima de mim um pequeno bilhete, meu coração deu um solavanco enquanto eu lia aquelas poucas palavras com grandes significados para mim_

"_Me encontre no Grimmauld. Te amo!"_

_Desci as escadas correndo, aproveitando do fato de que minha mãe estava distraída, porém ao sair deixei que a porta batesse com força, chamando a atenção de Molly Weasley que correu para fora a tempo de me escutar gritar._

_-Volto logo mãe! –Gritei instantes antes de aparatar._

"_**Eu disse  
Romeu me salve, eu tenho me sentido tão sozinha  
Eu continuo esperando, mas você nunca vem  
Isso está na minha cabeça, não sei mais o que pensar  
Ele ajoelhou-se e puxou um anel"  
**_

_Tomando o cuidado para que nenhum trouxa me visse adentrei a casa do número 12 no Grimmauld o mais rápido que consegui._

_-Harry? –Chamei me virando, mas logo me calo surpresa._

_Nada estava como eu me lembrava os móveis antigos e empoeirados tinham dado lugar a móveis modernos e cores vivas, a parede com o quadro que a mãe do Sirius vivia agora pelo visto havia sido derrubado deixando o lugar mais espaçoso e com uma vista melhor do cômodo._

_-Gostou? –Perguntou Harry._

_-Ficou lindo Harry! –Falei de forma sincera._

_Depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo meu coração deu um solavanco quando o viu abrir um daquele sorriso tímido dele, enquanto abria os braços vindo na minha direção, sem pensar duas vezes me joguei em seus braços que me acolheram ao mesmo tempo em que me puxava para matar as saudades. _

_-Não te disse para confiar em mim? –Falou indo para o centro da sala e pegando algo que não pude ver, me vendo parada no mesmo lugar o vi rir levemente enquanto fazia um gesto para me aproximar._

_Quando estávamos frente a frente ele segurou uma de minhas mãos e fez um leve carinho nela, para logo depois levar aos lábios e beijá-la carinhosamente, meus olhos brilhavam de forma apaixonada em sua direção assim como os seus faziam comigo._

_Antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava se passando o vi se ajoelhar em minha frente enquanto abria uma pequena caixinha vermelha._

_Fiquei boquiaberta enquanto meus olhos ficavam embaçados pelas lágrimas emocionadas que queriam escapar deles._

"_**E disse  
Case-se comigo Julieta, você nunca mais terá que ficar sozinha  
Eu te amo e é só isso que eu realmente sei  
Eu falei com o seu pai  
Vá escolher o vestido branco  
Essa é uma história de amor, querido apenas diga que sim"**_

_-Ginevra Molly Weasley, até hoje não me perdôo por ter sido tão lerdo em notar que você é a mulher da minha vida, mas hoje eu gostaria de compensar toda esta minha lerdeza e gostaria de te tornar a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo se assim você me permitir, mas para isso eu preciso saber de uma coisa... –Falou o moreno tão rápido que tinha a deixado um pouco tonta, tomando fôlego e coragem voltou a dizer. –Será que você aceitaria se casar comigo Virginia?_

_Quem se importa se estava chorando ou não? _

_Deixou as lágrimas de felicidades escorrerem livremente por sua face enquanto se jogava nos braços do SEU moreno fazendo que os dois caíssem no chão onde ficaram namorando e fazendo planos do futuro por um bom tempo, com muito custo decidiram se separar para contarem para a família da ruiva a nova novidade, mas só fizeram isso pois haviam prometido que mais tarde voltariam para comemorarem._

"_**Oh, oh, oh...  
Nós éramos jovens quando eu te vi pela primeira vez."**_

Sentia uma irritante dor de cabeça quando se ergueu da cama, se levantou lentamente, como se algum gesto brusco pudesse fazer pior sua dor de cabeça, ainda dentro do quarto pode ouvir o chuveiro do quarto ao lado funcionando, aproveitou e pegou algumas roupas caminhando em direção ao banheiro consciente de que o dono de seus pensamentos estava fazendo o mesmo.

Enquanto deixava a água escorrer por seu corpo pedia para que ela levasse todos seus problemas consigo, exausta fechou os olhos e em silêncio pediu aos céus por um milagre.

"_Por favor, senhor, eu sei que talvez eu não mereça, mas me ajude a tomar a melhor solução, um milagre talvez."_

O que ela não sabia era que naquele exato momento um moreno tão cansado quanto ela pedia a mesma coisa, ambos queriam um milagre, uma chance, e os céus resolveu atende-los, bastava saber se seriam capazes de entender o que aconteceria em breve, mas a partir daquele momento isto dependia apenas deles.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**


	3. A tão sonhada segunda chance

**Capitulo 3: A tão sonhada segunda chance**

Depois de alguns minutos em baixo do chuveiro tentando organizar os pensamentos Harry finalmente chegou a conclusão de que nunca deveria ter cedido a raiva momentânea, deveria sim ter feito a esposa se calar da forma que apenas ele sabia e poderia fazer.

Suspirou pesaroso enquanto desligava o chuveiro.

Enquanto estava dividido ente ir ou não ao quarto que dividia com a esposa esclarecer as coisas, sentiu uma forte tontura que chegou a levá-lo ao chão, aonde permaneceu de joelhos enquanto suas mãos seguravam a cabeça de forma angustiante, parecia que seria capaz de explodir a qualquer momento com aquele barulho irritante que a cada segundo se mostrava mais alto e persistente.

O barulho da mesma forma repentina que venho se foi, Harry totalmente confuso ainda permaneceu sentado no chão por alguns segundos enquanto sentia todos os sintomas desaparecerem.

Assim que conseguiu raciocinar procurou com os olhos por todo o banheiro o "causador" de tudo aquilo, algo que pelo menos fosse capaz de justificar o que tinha acontecido, mesmo que ele ainda não soubesse realmente do que tinha se passado, sua busca, no entanto foi interrompida ao ouvir o grito de dor da esposa.

Levantou aos tropeços indo o mais rápido que conseguiu em direção ao quarto deles, passou pela porta se deparando com o local vazio, seu olhar preocupado passou pelo lugar parando na porta do banheiro deles, em questões de milésimos já abria a porta sendo surpreendido com a imagem da ruiva enrolada na toalha branca ajoelhada no chão de costas para ele, seus cabelos estavam mais flamejantes do que se lembrava ter visto naquela manhã e cobriam toda sua face, seus ombros subiam e desciam rapidamente pela respiração irregular.

-Ai! –Gemeu Gina ainda sem perceber a presença do moreno.

-Gina? –Chamou Harry a sobressaltando.

A ruiva se virou na direção dele lentamente e quando seus olhares se encontraram ambos perderam as falar ao mesmo tempo em que permaneciam inertes, surpresos demais para fazer qualquer movimento.

-Harry, você esta...

-É eu sei, mas isto não é importante agora Gina. –Falou o moreno lentamente. –Ruiva ...eu...não acredito!

Virginia estava tão confusa que parecia não ter escutado uma palavra do que o marido tinha dito, esfregou os olhos com força pensando que tudo iria voltar ao normal e que tudo não passava de sua mente confusa e cansada, mas aos abri-los se deparou com a mesma cena de antes e isto a assustou, aquele homem que estava na sua frente era seu marido com certeza, mas a muito tempo havia deixado de ser aquele Harry.

-Harry, como isto pode acontecer? –Perguntou Gina. –Você não poderia estar assim!

O moreno a encarou confuso e depois um brilho de entendimento passou por seus olhos sendo substituídos rapidamente por um olhar raivoso.

-Eu não posso acreditar que você esta assim só por causa disso! -Exclamou irritado sobressaltando a ruiva. –Você já me viu assim muitas vezes, somos casados e temos três filhos sabia? –Terminou de dizer carregado em sarcasmo.

-Eu só não te vejo _**assim**_ há muito tempo e... –Começou a explicar, mas logo parou ao se dar conta da forma com que ele tinha falado com ela. –Escute aqui Potter, podemos estar casados, mas posso saber onde raios você tirou esta idéia absurda de que pode me tratar desta forma?

Naquele momento Gina já tinha se erguido e caminhava em passos duros na direção dele, parando apenas poucos centímetros com um olhar desafiador.

-Ora o que fazer se você esta mais preocupada em fazer observações idiotas em um momento como este? –Falou Harry ainda nervoso. –Além do mais não faz tanto tempo assim que você me viu deste jeito.

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto pensava em algo que justifica-se a atitude dele, quando sua face adquiriu um brilho de compreensão começou a gargalhar, ato que deixou o moreno ainda mais irritado.

-Virginia, será que dá para...

-Não vai me dizer que esta com crise da meia idade agora? –Debochou a ruiva, arrancando uma careta de desgosto do marido.

Harry naquele momento teve que fechar os olhos e contar até dez para que não pulasse naquela ruiva e fizesse com que ficasse quieta, semicerrou as mãos e permaneceu com o rosto contrariado enquanto a ruiva se acabava de rir as suas custas.

"_Crise de meia idade? Como se eu fosse um velho idiota!"_

-Virginia pelo amor de Merlin quer PARAR DE FALAR BESTEIRA? –Gritou Harry.

No mesmo momento Gina, que ainda ria, parou e fitou o moreno com ódio, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar o aperto dentro do peito e as lágrimas que gostariam de voltar a escorrer livres por sua face.

-Besteira? Quer besteira melhor do que a que esta fazendo? –Perguntou a Ruiva o cutucando desafiadoramente.

-Pare de ser hipócrita Gina, me acusa de crise de meia idade quando é você que fica ai deste jeito como se quisesse reviver os velhos tempos.

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas, logo se pegou passando o olhar por si sentia-se mais magra, seus seios estavam um pouco menores, as pontas de seus cabelos estavam lisas e mais flamejantes que antes. Correu até o espelho e suas pernas fraquejaram com a imagem que viu.

Dois braços fortes circularam a cintura dela mantendo-a firme no mesmo lugar, Gina prendeu a respiração ao sentir a respiração de Harry em seu pescoço enquanto sua boca se aproximava cada vez mais de sua orelha.

-Você esta bem? –Perguntou com um sorriso besta.

Assim que viu as pernas da esposa fraquejar correu em sua direção e a enlaçou impedindo que fosse parar no chão, ao tocá-la sentiu os músculos dela ficarem tensos, mesmo assim não pode deixar de perceber no quanto o corpo dela esta quente e macio. Estava tão distraído com a ruiva nos braços que acabou por não dirigir o olhar em nenhum momento para o espelho.

-Harry, mas o que esta acontecendo? –perguntou Gina confusa. –Isto tudo só pode ser um sonho...

Cansada com toda a revira volta encostou sua cabeça no ombro do marido e fechou os olhos.

-Não é sonho nenhum meu amor, mas eu adoraria que você me explica-se o porquê decidiu ficar assim. –Falou Harry de forma carinhosa.

Gina imediatamente abriu os olhos e virou na direção de Harry o olhando fixamente.

-Você por acaso acha _**realmente **_que eu iria fazer essa tolice de ficar _**assim**_?

Harry suspirou e voltou a dizer ainda com a voz branda.

-Não é tolice Gina, eu entendo que você gostaria de voltar a ter 17 anos, eu só não entendo o porquê fazer isto por mais que deseje...

Gina respirou profundamente enquanto desfazia do abraço do moreno e se afastava dele.

-Eu NÃO fiz isso e não sei como isto aconteceu! –Exaltou-se a ruiva com magoa nos olhos.

-Então como foi que você ficou deste jeito? –Perguntou o moreno de frente a ela.

-Não sei, por que não me diz você, afinal estamos igualmente ridículos!

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou assim que percebeu o que a ruiva disse, temeroso dirigiu seu olhar para o espelho e se deparou com sua imagem de um Harry Potter de 17 anos, seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto seu semblante adquiria um ar de incredulidade.

-Mas como... não pode ser...

Gina que estava calada se aproximou dele com os braços cruzados e ficou esperando que este se recuperasse para dizer algo.

-Pode me explicar por que estamos desta forma Harry? –Perguntou Gina com a face ainda contrariada de raiva.

-Não. –Respondeu simplesmente enquanto tocava sua face.

-Não é bom estar do outro lado não é mesmo? –Perguntou Gina dando uma risada sem humor.

Harry não disse nada apenas abaixou a cabeça envergonhado enquanto tentava de toda maneira arranjar algo que pudesse explicar o que estava acontecendo com eles, e no momento nada vinha em mente, a hipótese de que tudo não passava de uma castigo da ruiva ainda não tinha saído de sua cabeça.

-Agora estou curiosa Harry, o que você achou que eu estava falando este tempo todo já que não sabia que estava assim como eu? –Perguntou a ruiva com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Harry se virou para a esposa e permaneceu mudo enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos em um gesto de constrangimento.

-Nada demais. –Respondeu sem olhá-la.

Gina ficou parada por alguns segundos pensando para logo cair na gargalhada novamente.

-Não acredito... você estava pensando que eu estava dizendo de você assim... pelado! –Falou Gina não se agüentando de rir, fazendo Harry ficar cada vez mais irritado.

Depois de varias provocações de Gina, Harry finalmente conseguiu fazer com que esta concentrasse para ambos tentarem arrumar um jeito de descobrir o que havia acontecido para enfim voltarem ao normal.

-Fomos enfeitiçados só pode! –Falou Harry a ponto de ir a loucura.

-Como? –Perguntou Gina erguendo o olhar para ele.

A ruiva estava sentada na cama com seus braços apoiando seu corpo na cama e a cabeça jogada para trás.

-Não sei alguém deve ter usado de magia negra, deve haver algum feitiço que faça isso, não há outra explicação. –Falou o moreno demonstrando cansaço pela primeira vez.

Gina o olhou sentindo que deveria consolá-lo, mas a briga ainda estava viva entre os dois para se aproximar dele da forma que queria, se pelo menos ele desse o primeiro passo como antes.

-Gina? –Chamou Harry do outro lado do quarto, tinha se sentado em uma cadeira e a encarava com curiosidade.

-Sim?

-Er... Parecia que tinha se distraído, achou alguma solução para nosso problema?

Gina fechou os olhos e tentou se lembrar de cada detalhe daquele dia, mas não encontrou nada que poderia identificar o que os tinha feito ficar daquela forma, isto só fazia piorar a situação por que se não sabiam a causa como poderiam voltar ao normal? Afinal não poderiam sair para pesquisar em livros por que poderia ser perigoso e constrangedor encontra-se alguém que conheciam.

-Já sei! –Falou Gina de repente se sentindo tola por não ter pensado nisso antes.

Harry que neste momento estava praticamente dormindo na cadeira quase caiu com o grito da esposa.

-O que foi ruiva? –Perguntou esperançoso.

-Na verdade eu não descobri o porquê ou quem nos deixou desta forma, mas lembrei de alguém que com certeza irá descobrir...

-Hermione! –Harry completou o pensamento da ruiva dando um tapa de leve na testa por não ter pensado nisto antes. –Vou já para casa dela e...

-Não! –Gritou Gina correndo em sua direção e impedindo que saísse do quarto.

Harry arqueou a sobrancelha e a encarou como se fosse louca.

-Harry o que você acha que Hermione faria se deparasse com a imagem do seu melhor amigo invadindo sua casa no meio da tarde sem nenhum aviso com a aparência que tinha há mais de 20 anos, principalmente quando havia jantado em nossa casa há dois dias e tudo estava normal?

-E o que vamos fazer? –Perguntou Harry se sentindo cansado demais para pensar.

-Vamos mandar uma carta e pedir para que ela venha até em casa que algo de muito estranho aconteceu com nós e precisamos de sua ajuda, acho que colocando nestes termos quando ela chegar e se deparar com nós desta forma têm uma chance de não sermos estuporados. –Explicou Gina, no que Harry concordou com um aceno.

Harry correu até a escrivaninha onde pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um rápido bilhete para a amiga do jeito que a esposa lhe instruiu. Colocou na perna da pequena Edwiges e ficou assistindo voar para longe de sua casa.

-Agora é só esperar. –Murmurou no que a ruiva concordou.

Passaram-se mais ou menos meia hora para que escutassem a voz de Hermione vindo da sala.

-Harry? Gina? –Chamou a amiga hesitante.

Os dois se olharam e respirando fundo começaram a ir em direção as escadas, quando Gina estava pronta para descer Harry a impediu segurando seu braço.

-Tive uma idéia, espere aqui! –Falou o moreno correndo novamente para o quarto deles e voltando pouco tempo depois com a capa de invisibilidade na mão. –Assim estaremos seguros de qualquer desconfiança da Mione.

Gina concordou com um aceno de cabeça e prendeu a respiração quando o moreno colocou seu corpo ao dela, por poucos segundos teve que fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente para se concentrar no que iriam fazer.

Desceram as escadas e se depararam com a morena indo de um lado ao outro da sala com a fisionomia preocupada.

-Deveria ter chamado o Rony. –Resmungou a morena para ela mesma.

-Hermione, bom lhe ver. –Falou Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

A morena arqueou a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir de onde vinha a voz.

-Harry? –Chamou a morena confusa.

-Quem mais poderia ser? –Respondeu o moreno divertido.

A morena bateu os pés de forma impaciente no chão enquanto mirava o lugar que vinha a voz do amigo.

-Harry, posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? Seu bilhete me deixou preocupada!

-Não queríamos lhe preocupar Mione, mas não sabemos mais o que fazer, precisamos de alguém como você. -Falou Gina se intrometendo pela primeira vez.

-Gina? Mas o que foi que aconteceu para vocês não estarem visíveis, não vai me dizer que...

-Não! –Respondeu a ruiva já sabendo o que a amiga estava pensando. –Estamos visíveis Hermione, mas temos medo da sua reação.

Hermione agora estava mais confusa do que nunca, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa enquanto respirava profundamente.

-Larguem de bobagem e apareçam para que eu possa ajudá-los! –Mandou exasperada.

-Não! Antes você precisa acreditar em nós. –Falou Harry detendo a ruiva que ia sair de baixo da capa. –Hermione lembra em nosso terceiro ano quando nós usamos o vira-tempo para ajudar o Sirius? –Perguntou no que a morena concordou sem entender. –Naquele tempo você me explicou que nós não poderíamos deixar sermos visto pelos nossos outros eu's para que não acabássemos nos matando por achar que é magia negra, lembra-se disso?

Mesmo sem entender aonde Harry queria chegar a morena concordou com um aceno de cabeça e Harry respirou profundamente.

-Digamos que estamos em uma situação muito parecida hoje, preciso que você acredite que somos nós mesmos Hermione, antes de aparecer. –Falou Harry pedindo mentalmente para que a amiga concorda-se.

-Eu acreditarei, mas antes vai ter que me responder uma pergunta que apenas Harry saberia responder. –Falou Hermione, esperando alguma resposta do suposto Harry.

-Faça! –Mandou Harry suando frio.

-Onde estávamos quando você me confessou que era apaixonado por Gina? –Perguntou a morena chamando a atenção da ruiva para o moreno.

Este revirou os olhos e deixou que um sorriso bobo fosse parar em seus lábios.

-Estávamos na biblioteca, você tinha brigado com Rony e me arrastado para lá mesmo eu protestando. –Começou a dizer e passou a olhar diretamente nos olhos da ruiva. -Estava carregando seus livros na sessão proibida quando escutei a risada contagiante de Gina, ela estava conversando com um corvinal idiota e seus amigos. –Naquele momento fez uma careta de desagrado, que fez a ruiva sorrir levemente. –Fiquei tão atrapalhado naquele momento que deixei seus livros caírem fazendo com a Madame Pince viesse correndo me fazendo passar a maior vergonha na frente dela, lembro que sai rápido de lá e você me seguiu Hermione.

Gina se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia, recordava-se que tinha ficado em um lugar especifico em que pudesse ficar o observando discretamente, sem constrangê-lo, afinal pensava que ele não gostasse dela, tudo isso aquilo era novidade para ela.

-... Você me seguiu pelos corredores e ficou me pressionando dizendo que eu deveria me declarar a Gina, mas eu não queria saber, tentei te ignorar, mas nós já estávamos dando voltas e mais voltas no castelo e estava cansado de guardar aquele sentimento para mim. –Comentou o moreno, seus olhos verdes mergulhados novamente nos castanhos da mulher que amava. –Queria gritar para todo mundo o que sentia, mas tinha medo de que algo pudesse acontecer, mas naquele momento eu tinha que confessar pelo menos para alguém: Eu amava Gina Weasley! –Tinha se esquecido de Hermione e agora falava diretamente para a ruiva.

Os dois começaram se aproximar sem perceber e quando estavam prestes a se beijar a voz de Hermione surgiu os sobressaltando.

-Eu acredito em você! –Falou Hermione.

Por um momento ambos haviam amaldiçoado a amiga por aquela intromissão no momento deles, mas aquele não era o momento ideal para aquilo.

Harry descobriu os dois e os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram enquanto sua mão involuntariamente ia parar na varinha.

-VOCÊ DISSE QUE ACREDITA! –Acusou o moreno puxando a ruiva para trás de si, fazendo um escudo humano.

Hermione balançou a cabeça ainda sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo, mas pelo menos sua mão estava agora longe da varinha, deixou-se cair na poltrona atrás de si e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos tentando se concentrar.

-Como raios vocês ficaram desta forma? –Perguntou impaciente.

Ambos deram de ombros fazendo a morena soltar uma exclamação de impaciência.

-Parece que voltamos mesmo aos velhos tempos! –Comentou alguns segundos depois com um sorriso forçado enquanto se erguia da cadeira pegando a varinha. –Não vou machucá-los.

Harry não se lembrava de ter visto a amiga tão frustrada antes, Hermione Granger Weasley a pessoa que mais entendia de feitiços que conhecia havia tentado todas possíveis combinações de feitiços e nada havia dado certo, desistindo da hipótese de que tinha sido algum feitiço, passou a pesquisar sobre poções, a primeira tentada tinha sido a do envelhecimento, mas era o mesmo do que dar um copo de água a eles, nenhuma fazia efeito.

Depois de muito tentarem mandaram uma carta a Minerva e Rony, lógico que não tinha dado nenhum detalhe sobre o que tinha ocorrido, mas esperava que aquelas o bilhete pudesse fazer com que eles viessem ajudá-los.

Os três estavam no escritório de Harry cercado dos mais diversos livros, procurando algo que mencionasse algo parecido com o que tinha acontecido, mas ainda não tinham conseguido nada.

-Hermione? Harry? Gina! –Chamou Rony do que vinha na sala.

Os três se entreolharam, para logo depois largarem os livros e caminharem cautelosos até a sala de onde vinha a voz do amigo, no meio do caminho escutaram a voz da direta.

-Sr. Weasley tem certeza de que não faz realmente idéia do que esta se passando? –Perguntou a velha senhora com a voz desconfiada.

Hermione fez sinal para que Harry e Gina ficassem esperando ali, o que ambos concordaram prontamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a amiga seguia em direção ao marido, assim que terminou com a distância entre eles o enlaçou pelo pescoço e roubou um leve beijo de seus lábios, para logo depois se separar um pouco envergonhada e olhar para a ex- diretora.

-Como vai Professora Minerva? –Perguntou Hermione educadamente para Minerva que sempre seria sua admirável mestra.

-Oh, muito bem obrigada Hermione. –Falou a mulher com um sorriso simpático. –Apenas estou surpresa com este inesperado chamado.

-Oh, sentimos muito por isso, mas acho que depois que eu terminar de explicar tudo vai perceber que não tínhamos outra alternativa. –Falou a morena, fazendo sinal para que eles sentassem.

-Cadê o Harry e a Gina? –Perguntou Rony olhando de um lado para o outro.

-Eles já vêm, antes preciso explicar o que esta acontecendo. –Falou novamente a morena, começando então a finalmente contar o que tinha acontecido.

Tanto o moreno quanto a ruiva já estavam cansados de explicar tudo o que tinha acontecido, principalmente quando nem eles mesmos sabiam a resposta, pelos menos havia sido fácil convencer Rony e Minerva do que tinha acontecido com Hermione ali, Rony assim que tinha os visto começou a gargalhar deles enquanto os dois ficavam cada vez mais irritados com o amigo-irmão.

Passado algum tempo Hermione passou a contar sobre suas fracassadas tentativas com a voz frustrada, deixando de lado seu orgulho passou a relatar as pequenas analises feitas até então como a verdadeira profissional que era, Hermione Granger Weasley curandeira.

-Nunca ouvi sobre nada assim, mas quem sabe eu não consigo converter com algumas transformações. –Falou apontando para os dois e murmurando alguns feitiços, foi um claro alivio a morena quando todos perceberam que ambos não estavam imunes a isto também, mas toda a alegria se esvaziou assim que voltaram ao normal em questões de segundos.

-ARGH! –Gritou Hermione jogando os braços aos céus.

-Realmente estranho. –Comentou Minerva os olhando como se estivesse analisando a ambos.

-Simplesmente impossível! –Falou Hermione irritada.

-Simplesmente a cara deles, isso sim! –Comentou Rony jogado no sofá de forma relaxada.

Os quatro miraram o ruivo sem acreditar em toda sua calma perante a estranha situação que estavam.

-O que foi? –Perguntou Rony com a sobrancelha erguida.

-Como você pode estar assim? –Soltou Hermione incrédula. –Calmo deste jeito.

-Ora isto é a cara do Harry. –Falou dando de ombros. –Harry nunca procurou os problemas, mas eles sempre arrumaram um jeito de achá-lo, é simplesmente inevitável, e Gina por ter se casado com ele deve ter pegado um pouco de seu azar.

-Okay, somos azarados, mas como isto nos ajuda gênio? –Perguntou Harry de braços cruzados.

-Não ajuda! –Respondeu o ruivo simplesmente. –Este é o dever da Hermione, apenas estou tranqüilo por que sei que minha esposa irá descobrir um jeito de ajudá-los, mesmo que não seja hoje.

-Oh, isto sim ajuda muito Rony! –falou Gina irritada. –Eu posso saber o que iremos fazer para que ninguém descubra que estamos assim?

Rony jogou os cabelos para trás ao mesmo tempo em que coçava a cabeça.

-Bom certamente Hermione irá ter que fazer uma longa pesquisa sobre o que anda acontecendo com vocês e aqui não seria o melhor lugar para vocês ficarem já que são famosos demais para serem despercebidos. –Falou Rony como se tivesse pensando em voz alta. –Para a sorte de vocês eu tive uma idéia enquanto vocês estavam ai cortando os pulsos de preocupações.

-E qual seria, posso saber? –Perguntou Gina

-Ah, pode sim maninha. –Falou Rony com um largo sorriso que fez todos os olharem desconfiados, afinal pouca coisa não deveria ser.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**


	4. De volta ao antigo lar

**CAPITULO 4: De volta ao antigo lar.**

Enterrou o rosto nas mãos em puro cansaço, sentia o corpo clamar por uma cama enquanto sua cabeça começava a latejar, ao abaixar a cabeça sentiu uma leve ânsia, mas não se importou por enquanto, ao fundo podia escutar as duas mulheres e seu irmão conversarem animadamente sobre seu plano maluco.

-Só podem estar loucos se pensam que eu vou aceitar isto! –Murmurou para si mesma.

-Acho que eles não estão muito preocupados com isto. –Falou Harry chamando a atenção da ruiva para si, já que esta ergueu a cabeça para poder olhá-lo, sorrindo em sua direção estendeu uma caneca a qual saia uma fumaça com cheiro delicioso, percebendo que esta mantinha um olhar desconfiado suspirou e voltou a falar. –É apenas um chocolate quente, você sempre gosta de chocolate nestas situações de pura confusão.

Gina abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes antes de apenas murmurar um obrigado e pegar a caneca de suas mãos.

-Pensei que não se lembrava mais disso. –Comentou Gina atraindo o olhar de Harry para si. –Er... quer dizer a muito tempo venho a pensar que você já não tem mais tempo para perceber estas coisas, afinal você sempre esta mais preocupado com o serviço, era de se esperar que esquece-se destas coisas.

O olhar do moreno se entristeceu no mesmo momento, sem conseguir agüentar aquele olhar simplesmente o desviou e deu um grande gole em seu chocolate quente sentindo ele descer por sua garganta queimando.

-Não esqueci nenhum detalhe seu, Gina, e nem de nenhum de nossos filhos, sei que não demonstro isto há muito tempo, mas vocês são as coisas mais importantes que aconteceram em minha vida. –Harry falava de cabeça baixa enquanto bagunçava os cabelos já rebeldes. –Será que você ainda consegue acreditar nisso?

Gina fitou seriamente o liquido dentro da caneca, não tinha coragem de encará-lo ainda.

-Sinto muito Harry, mas não acho que posso fazer isto, pelo menos não agora. –Falou Gina com a voz embargada.

A mão do moreno que estava nos cabelos caiu desanimadamente enquanto este fechava os olhos sentindo o peito se apertar em agonia.

-E como ficamos? –Perguntou com um fio de voz, forçando as palavras a saírem.

-Acho melhor deixarmos por enquanto deste jeito, apenas uma convivência amigável, pelo menos até resolver tudo isso. –Falou Gina não sabendo como estava conseguindo dizer tudo aquilo.

-Se você quer assim. –Falou se erguendo e mantendo o olhar longe de Gina, para que assim ela não pudesse ver seus olhos vermelhos. –Acatarei esta sua decisão, a partir de agora temos apenas uma _convivência amigável_. –Disse carregado de fúria as duas últimas palavras antes de se afastar dela.

A ruiva apenas fechou os olhos novamente tentando lidar com a avalanche de emoções dentro dela, e mais do que nunca clamou por uma cama a qual poderia ficar e fingir que não existia.

Enquanto isto Harry adentrou o escritório batendo a porta com um grande estrondo, assim que esta se fechou jogou feitiços que impedia qualquer um de conseguir entrar naquela sala sem sua permissão ou até mesmo escutar algum som do que se passava dentro da sala.

Sentou se em sua costumeira cadeira e encarou as duas fotos que mantinham em sua mesa, a primeira continha uma foto dele e Gina abraçados um dos dias em que tinham feito um piquenique em família, ao fundo poderia ver seus filhos brincando com um cachorro de um casal, sentiu seus olhos se embaçarem com as lágrimas por saber que talvez este momento nunca mais voltaria, já a outra estava Harry em cima de um palco carregando um prêmio nas mãos e agradecendo a todos pelo titulo de "melhor auror do ano".

Com o ódio aumentando cada vez mais arremessou a última foto do outro lado da sala, mas não feliz com isto passou a atacar todos os objetos de trabalho no chão, ao fim de tudo estava ofegante enquanto olhava seu computador totalmente destruído em meios a livros e documentos espalhados por todo o chão, em um canto quase esquecido estava o quadro quebrado que demonstrava um dos auges de sua carreira profissional que antigamente tinha lhe dado tanto orgulho hoje só era motivo de raiva.

Desviou seu olhar para a escrivaninha que apenas um objeto ainda permanecia, o quadro dele e sua família.

"_O que eu preciso fazer para lhe conquistar de novo? –Se perguntava desesperadamente. –Não posso te perder, não você ruiva, não sabendo que a culpa foi toda minha!"_

Se já era difícil convencer uma Hermione a mudar de idéia, imagine uma Hermione sendo apoiada pela professora mais mandona e respeitada dos últimos anos chamada Minerva, e o irmão mais teimoso de todos os tempos Ronald Weasley. Era praticamente impossível, coisa que Harry e Gina perceberam após inúmeras vezes tentar demonstrar que o plano deles era falho, mas foi quando Hermione mencionou os filhos deles que tiveram a certeza que esta era uma batalha já perdida há muito tempo.

-Posso saber por que vocês não aceitam de uma vez por todas que esta é a melhor coisa a se fazer? –Perguntou Hermione tentando não perder a paciência com aqueles cabeças-duras.

-Simplesmente por que não faz sentindo nós fazermos isto, afinal não vai mudar em nada, podemos muito bem ficar por aqui mesmo e resolver da nossa maneira. –Falou Harry cansado daquela discussão, não achava realmente que a amiga fosse conseguir algum argumento que pudesse fazer com que aceitasse seu pedido.

Hermione naquele momento ficou vermelha e deu alguns passos em sua direção e apontou seu dedo de forma desafiadora em sua face.

-Tem certeza de que não há sentido Harry? –Perguntou Hermione nervosa, o moreno apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando, afinal estava acostumado com aqueles chiliques da melhor amiga. –Okay, então vou provar que esta errado novamente Harry! –Falou a morena andando de um lado ao outro. –Vamos ver, para começar já tentamos todas as poções que existem e todos os feitiços e por enquanto nada funcionou com vocês o que nos leva a crer que não será tão fácil assim fazer vocês voltarem ao normal, pode levar dias, meses e deus que não permita mais até mesmo anos.

Aquilo fez com que o casal arregalasse os olhos com medo de que as palavras da amiga se tornassem realidade.

-...Então enquanto não conseguimos isso vocês estão com a magia descontrolada podendo ser alvo de qualquer um, um reporte, uma fã entusiasmada, um conhecido da época de escola, ou um comensal da morte fugitivo. –Falou a morena com calma fazendo os amigos fazer uma careta com esta possibilidade.

-Vamos supor que deixamos vocês aqui e alguém invade a casa de vocês, o que vocês irão fazer se não conseguirem controlar sua magia? Ela pode ser tão fraca que não ajudaram vocês acabarem com eles como também tão forte que vocês podem não só matarem seus adversários quanto a vocês mesmo! –Falou Hermione de forma séria.

Harry e Gina trocaram um olhar amedrontado com a realidade a qual a amiga estava levando os dois.

-Eu não deixaria nada acontecer a Gina! –Falou Harry tentando defender a sua decisão, mas não tinha argumentos fortes o suficiente.

-Mas isto estaria à cima de você Harry, e você mais do que ninguém sabe de que esta é uma possibilidade. –Falou Hermione no que Harry semi-cerrou os punhos com o ódio da lembrança da impotência de seu passado.

-JÁ CHEGA! –Gritou Gina ao ver o olhar do marido sofrendo. –Hermione você esta passando dos limites!

Harry olhou agradecido para Gina e ela apenas deu um leve sorriso como resposta.

-Desculpe, eu realmente não queria forçar o Harry a se lembrar disso. –Falou a morena claramente envergonhada. –Eu só queria demonstrar o que vocês não querem enxergar, ficar aqui será demasiado perigoso, não podemos permitir que vocês se arrisquem, se não por vocês que seja então pelos seus filhos.

- O que têm eles? –perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Ora cara, como vocês acham que meus sobrinhos ficariam se algo acontecesse aos pais deles? –Falou Rony se intrometendo pela primeira vez. –Pense Harry e Gina, garantir que vão ficar bem para estarem ao lado de seus filhos é menos importante do que um leve esforço de fazer algo que não querem?

Harry e Gina se entreolharam com evidente cansaço, a partir daquele momento nada mais precisaria ser dito, afinal quando algo envolvia seus filhos não havia mais discussão simplesmente era feito o melhor para eles, e com certeza se isso fosse o melhor para seus pequenos eles o fariam.

Gina vendo que não havia com o que mais lutar, suspirou e se virou na direção das mulheres.

-E quando iremos? –Perguntou a ruiva contrariada.

-Hoje mesmo, arrumem suas malas enquanto arrumarei a parte burocrática. –Explicou Minerva antes de sair do quarto para deixá-los à vontade.

-Acho que vamos ter que buscar algumas coisas no sótão. –Comentou Harry no que a ruiva concordou e ambos foram atrás de suas antigas coisas.

Cinco horas depois estavam com suas coisas arrumadas em duas malas enormes graças a Hermione que tinha usado alguns feitiços para fazer com suas roupas de antigamente voltassem a parecer como novas de novo, segundo Gina isto seria bem útil enquanto ela não pudesse comprar roupas novas.

Rony assim como Minerva que tinham saído para resolver algumas coisas, mas logo voltaram a aparecer na sala.

-Pensei que tinham desistido. –Comentou Harry.

Rony apenas riu com este comentário enquanto Hermione revirava os olhos.

-Para quem não esta com vontade de ir esta muito ansioso. –Falou Rony sorrindo.

-Queria ver se fosse você sendo obrigado a voltar para Hogwarts. –Resmungou Harry mal-humorado.

Rony jogou um papel em cima de Harry que apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas sem ler.

-Que isto? Testamento já? –Perguntou o moreno irônico.

-Não, apenas uma procuração, para que eu possa retirar os bens que vocês quiserem em Gringotes enquanto estão jovens o suficiente para fazê-los por si só. –Explicou Rony surpreendendo Hermione que não havia pensado neste detalhe. –Pensei que vocês fossem precisar de algo assim após ficar escutando Gina reclamar que suas roupas estavam velhas demais.

Gina simplesmente se jogou nos braços do irmão e deu um grande beijo em sua bochecha.

-Obrigada maninho, se não fosse por você eu estaria perdida. –Falou Gina realmente agradecida.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro sem acreditar no quanto a mulher conseguia ficar feliz em cogitar a idéia de comprar roupas novas, pelo menos com isto ela não ficaria irritada, já que o moreno estava cogitando o que faria para tirar o mau humor dela.

-Mais alguma coisa? –Perguntou Harry assim que entregou a procuração. –E nosso trabalho como vai ficar? Afinal não podemos abandonar tudo do nada...

-Harry, relaxa cara, eu me viro com o resto, se quer saber eu já até estou arrumando isto neste momento mesmo. –Falou o ruivo piscando divertido em sua direção.

-Prontos? –Perguntou Minerva aos dois que acenaram em confirmação.

Despediram-se brevemente dos amigos que prometeram visitar assim que tivessem alguma novidade e temerosos adentraram a lareira com a diretora.

-Cabeça de Javali! –Gritou a mulher jogando pó-de-flur neles.

Novamente sentiram a horrível sensação de estarem sendo sugados por um aspirador de pó e antes que pudessem perceber ambos estavam caídos no chão em meio às malas. Gina estava caída em cima de Harry e olhava nos olhos do marido que não queria perder aquele contato por nada, porém alguém não parecia ter a mesma opinião que ele.

-Que cena mais comovente, mas será que dá para parar agora? –Perguntou um homem carregado em ironia.

Os dois se viraram e se depararam com a cara mal-humorada de Aberforth, o irmão de Dumbledore.

Constrangidos Harry em um movimento colocou a ruiva de lado e se ergueu a ajudando se levantar em seguida.

-Desculpe por isso, er... –Começou a dizer Harry, mas foi interrompido por uma sonora gargalhada.

-Tesc... tesc... Inacreditável, eu esperava isto de mim, mas juro que nunca pensei em ver Harry e Gina Potter desta formas. –Falou um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, olhos que transmitiam simpatia, este apesar de ser um pouco rechonchudo ainda assim era bastante atraente e tinha um sorriso encantador. –Como vão meus amigos? –Perguntou abrindo os braços.

Gina foi a primeira a abraçá-lo com carinho seguida de Harry que tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Como vai Neville? –Perguntou Gina após cumprimentar Aberforth, que se retirou para deixá-los sozinhos.

-Muito bem obrigada, Luna mandou lembranças e disse que assim que possível irá nos encontrar. –Comentou com seu costumeiro sorriso. –Mas e vocês, Minerva me contou o que aconteceu com vocês, sinceramente me custou acreditar até que eu os visse desta forma.

Depois disso passaram um bom tempo conversando quando era tarde da noite Neville finalmente revelou que iria ajudá-los com pesquisa baseadas em plantas que pudessem anular o efeito do que for que tinha sido feito com eles, o que realmente deixou os dois muito gratos.

-Que horas iremos para Hogwarts? –Perguntou Gina finalmente.

-Na verdade vocês irão amanhã ao final da tarde no horário que todos estiverem voltando do passeio a Hogsmeade. –Explicou Neville com calma. –Enquanto isto vocês ficaram na minha casa.

Harry e Gina saíram do Cabeça de Javali embaixo da capa de invisibilidade seguindo Neville pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, por sorte não tinha ninguém na rua aquela hora para perceber que o professor de Hogwarts carregava duas malas enquanto era seguido por pegadas, pegadas estas que o casal Potter não percebia que estava deixando na neve.

Assim que adentraram o local encontraram com Luna que carregando seu olhar avoado de sempre correu na direção deles os abraçando.

-Gostariam de comer alguma coisa? –Perguntou apontando para mesa posta.

Não poderiam negar que haviam estranhado o fato da amiga não ter comentado nada sobre a aparência deles, mas preferiu deixar de lado por alguns minutos, afinal Luna sempre tinha sido um pouco estranha, naquele momento o estomago de Harry quis se mostrar presente e deu um leve ronco que foi escutado por Neville que riu.

-Vamos jantar todos, depois resolvemos o que temos que fazer. –Terminando de dizer isto largou o casaco de qualquer forma em uma poltrona e seguiu em direção a mesa, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Meia hora depois Harry suspeitava que não conseguisse comer mais nada tão cedo, afinal era inegável que Luna cozinhava muito bem, tanto que o moreno não conseguiu deixar de elogiá-la no final do jantar. Neville por sua vez concordou com ele e puxou a esposa para o seu colo, no que ela ficou corada.

-Ah, quase me esqueci. –Falou a loira olhando para os lados. –Hermione trouxe algumas coisas para vocês.

Falando nisso saiu em direção a sala e voltou com duas sacolas que entregou para Harry e Gina.

Dentro das sacolas havia um pequeno pergaminho para cada um explicando o que fazer com cada uma das coisas, ambos pediram licença e foram ao banheiro dos quartos de hospedes para se trocarem.

Após quase uma hora Gina voltou a aparecer deixando Harry com o queixo literalmente caído, estava um pouco mais corada, como se tivesse pegado sol há pouco tempo, seus cabelos estavam em um vermelho intenso e encaracolados e seus olhos estavam com lentes azuis.

-Gina você esta incrível. –Falou Harry se aproximando.

O que a ruiva não poderia negar era que ele também estava lindo com aquela cor bronzeada, com os cabelos mais rebeldes e compridos do que o costume e os olhos negros trazendo consigo uma sensação de mistério.

-Obrigada, você também ficou muito bem assim. –Falou a ruiva tentando ser formal.

O sorriso que o moreno carregava logo se desfez ao perceber o jeito com que ela estava o tratando, tentando controlar a vontade de presa-la na parede e beija-la até que esta gemesse seu nome dizendo que ela era dele, e somente dele, entretanto aquele não era o momento ideal para isso, frustrado se virou na direção de Neville e tentou se concentrar no que este dizia sobre como seria daqui para frente.

Antes de irem dormir Luna preparou um quarto de hospedes para o casal dividir naquela noite, o que a loira não sabia era que ambos preferiam dormir separados para evitar qualquer briga que pudesse vir a seguir. Mas envergonhados demais para pedir isto os dois entraram no quarto inseguros enquanto viam Neville e Luna caminharem felizes ao deles, os amigos realmente se amavam.

Gina estava parada em frente à enorme cama de casal sem saber o que fazer quando Harry trancou a porta e colocou um feitiço silenciador nela.

-Eu durmo no tapete e você fica na cama. –Falou o moreno indo para o banheiro sem dar chance para que ela responde-se.

Assim que saiu do banheiro Gina estava terminando de se trocar, estava com a camisa escorregando por seus braços em direção a sua cabeça lentamente enquanto mantinha os seios a mostra, enquanto a vista da ruiva estava tampada pelo tecido Harry se deixou apreciar a vista, mas logo a desviou sabendo que se continuasse não poderia responder por si.

Fez um leve barulho com a garganta e a ruiva se virou para ele corada.

-Desculpe...er... pensei que ainda fosse demorar. –Respondeu automaticamente.

O moreno simplesmente resmungou alguma resposta e se jogou no chão após roubar um travesseiro da cama. Fechou os olhos e se obrigou a dormir antes que a ruiva aparece-se e joga-se o auto controle pelo ar.

Gina saiu do banheiro disposta a chamar Harry para dormir na cama com ela, afinal a cama era grande para que pudessem os dois dormir sem ser abraçados, quando abriu a porta do banheiro viu que o moreno já dormia no chão.

"_Será que ele nem cogitou a idéia de dormir comigo? –Pensou a ruiva sentindo as lágrimas quererem voltar a cair."_

Emburrada se jogou na cama e se cobriu por inteiro, iria dormir sozinha e se amanhã ele sentisse dor nas costas o problema seria dele.

Praticamente uma hora havia se passado e Gina já tinha tentado todas as posições possíveis e ainda assim não conseguia dormir, foi no momento que ela estava prestes a gritar de raiva quando escutou um gemido sufocado, arregalou os olhos sabendo exatamente de quem era aquele gemido, afinal depois de todos estes anos de casada seria impossível se não reconhecesse.

Sentou na cama e engatinhou para a ponta desta, só para vislumbrar a cara do marido contorcido em um sorriso de prazer, sentiu seu coração acelerar enquanto a temperatura do lugar parecia ficar mais quente, Harry murmurava algumas coisas como "Aqui, isso, assim vai!" Gina já estava prestes a acordá-lo, quando o ouviu dizer: "Eu te amo!"

Depois daquilo as lágrimas passeavam por seu rosto livremente, saiu do quarto atordoada, batendo a porta atrás de si.

"_Se ele me ama, como pode ter me dito tudo aquilo antes?"_

Harry estava no meio de um sonho incrível com sua esposa quando o barulho de porta batendo o acordou, olhou pra si e pode ver que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho, que por sinal o tinha deixado bem animado, ergueu um pouco o olhar para ver se Gina dormia na cama, mas a cama estava desarrumada e vazia, se ergueu da cama e foi até o banheiro, porém este também estava vazio.

Coçando os olhos tentou se concentrar em algo além de seu sonho, se enrolou no cobertor para caso encontra-se alguém esconder seu estado de animo, desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho e encontrou a figura da ruiva olhando para rua com o olhar perdido, sem fazer barulho passou a caminhar em sua direção e percebeu que ela chorava.

-Você não sabe como estou com raiva neste momento. –Comentou Harry a sobressaltando, fazendo ela se virar surpresa em sua direção. –Vê-la chorar me deixa doido, principalmente quando sei que o culpado sou eu.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? –Perguntou à ruiva, tentando esconder as lágrimas as secando com as costas da mão.

-Acordei e não te vi na cama, fiquei preocupado. –Confessou o moreno.

Gina apenas deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para rua, a neve caia com toda a calma do mundo, como se cada momento fosse importante e se fosse apressado estragaria sua obra.

- Vá dormir e me deixe em paz Harry. –Pediu Gina percebendo que ele estava a fitando com o olhar preocupado.

-Não posso, não sem saber que você esta bem. –Falou o moreno sinceramente.

-Há meses você não se preocupa com isto, por que agora? –Perguntou Gina o fitando com raiva.

Harry suspirou e enrolou ainda mais o cobertor em si, afinal o sonho que havia tido a pouco tempo atrás era uma cena muito parecida com esta em que os dois estavam discutindo e quando ele estava cansado da briga simplesmente a agarrou e fez com que ela delira-se em seus braços e esquece-se qualquer briga que pudesse estar tendo. Com a lembrança ainda viva em si foi forçado a se concentrar muito para continuar a conversa do jeito em que ela pediu apenas _uma convivência amigável_ apesar de ser uma grande bobagem.

-Por que estava cego para perceber o que estava fazendo, cego para se quer perceber que estava te perdendo e agora eu quero enxergar. –Falou Harry de forma confusa. –Er... O que eu quero dizer é que quero voltar a demonstrar que eu te enxergo e que tenho olhos apenas para você, quero lutar por você, é por isso.

-Seriam bonitas as palavras se não fossem tão vazias. –Falou Gina de forma dura.

Harry perdeu a paciência e caminhou na direção dela em passos duros, a segurou pelos braços e a chacoalhou por alguns segundos.

-O que preciso fazer para mostrar que te amo? –Perguntou com a voz carregada de desespero.

Colou seu corpo com o dela a fazendo abaixar o olhar para o visível volume que escondia o tempo todo com o cobertor, Harry ficou corado, mas não se deixou intimidar pegou a mão da esposa e a levou até seu peito parando no exato lugar que ficava o coração fazendo ela sentir suas batidas rápidas e exigentes, a garota arregalou os olhos em sua direção.

-Só você consegue fazer meu coração bater desta forma descontrolada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. –Falou com seu hálito quente se misturando com o dela, pegou novamente a mão dela e agora a colocou em sua nuca. –Só você faz meu sangue ferver e todos meus pêlos se arrepiarem com a hipótese de te ter para mim. –Gina estava atordoada com o jeito de Harry que beijou o canto de sua boca e logo desviou para seu pescoço e depois voltou a subir até o lóbulo de seu ouvido.

Gina prendeu a respiração enquanto sentia sua mão ser pega novamente pelo marido e ser direcionada ao lugar em que desde que saíra daquele quarto desejava tocar.

Quando as mãos da ruiva tocou levemente seu membro, Harry não pode deixar de soltar um gemido abafado de agrado.

-E principalmente ruiva ele pulsa por você, por que você, APENAS você é a única que meu corpo necessita. –Falou Harry com a voz um pouco abafada. –Então por raios mulher acredite em mim, ou melhor, acredite em nós! Eu te amo!

Gina sem resistir mais passou a massagear o marido por cima do short que soltava pequenos gemidos enquanto colava seu corpo cada vez mais ao dela, quase fundindo os dois corpos, transformando em um único, assim como eles se sentiam quando estavam juntos.

-Me faça voltar a acreditar nisto! –Pediu a ruiva o beijando com paixão.

E foi isso que o moreno fez, sentindo seu peito se inundar de esperanças pegou a esposa no colo e a levou para o quarto onde a deitou na cama e com toda a calma do mundo fizeram amor.

No dia seguinte ainda sonolenta Gina abriu os olhos se deparando com a imagem de Harry dormindo tranquilamente abraçado a ela, isto fez com que toda a cena do dia anterior volta-se a sua mente, xingou-se por saber que tinha sucumbido ao desejo, sabia que não tinha feito o certo já que por mais que quisesse ainda era incapaz de acreditar no homem que estava deitada, ele tinha a ferido demais para resolveram tudo com uma única noite de sexo, principalmente quando se tinha o grande problema que eles estavam tendo.

Sentiu as mãos dele puxá-la para mais perto enquanto gemia algumas coisas que não entendia, aquele homem estava insaciável, engoliu em seco quando as mesmo começaram a acariciarem seu corpo e o mesmo corresponder com entusiasmo, quando sua mão estava tocando um lugar em que sabia que faria com que perdesse todo o controle Gina resolveu acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez por todas, e sem pensar muito simplesmente o empurrou para longe de si.

Harry caiu da cama sem entender o que tinha acontecido, ergueu os olhos para a mulher que estava na cama com uma aparente calma que o estava preocupando.

-Mas o que raios esta acontecendo? –Perguntou Harry um tanto nervoso.

Gina nada respondeu apena se levantou se enrolando no lençol e indo em direção ao banheiro.

-O que esta acontecendo Gina? -Perguntou Harry se erguendo e impedindo o caminho dela.

-Saia da frente Harry! –Mandou a garota com raiva.

-Não sem antes me dizer por que esta irritada. –Falou o moreno confuso. –Eu te fiz algo? Machuquei-te? Meu Deus diga que não te machuquei! –Pediu enquanto se aproximava cauteloso tentando ver algum machucado.

Gina puxou seu braço de uma única vez, fazendo com que este acabasse doendo, mas ignorou a dor e desviou dele, sabia que toda aquela preocupação só faria com que ela acabasse machucada ainda mais em um lugar que nenhum curativo pudesse chegar.

-Apenas me deixe sozinha. –Pediu Gina cansada, seus olhos sem brilho.

-Mas Gina, eu não entendo, ontem você quis... você me pediu... –Tentava dizer o moreno, porém tudo o que saia era palavras confusas.

-Ontem eu estava confusa, estava carente! E você estava cheio de carinho para oferecer, eu pensei que pudesse dar certo, mas as coisas não vão se resolver desta forma Harry. –Falou a ruiva segurando o choro. –Eu não posso! Não posso... Desculpe-me.

Harry se afastou da ruiva e foi se sentar na cama.

-Eu não entendo. –Confessou com desgosto.

-Apenas vamos deixar como ontem. –Pediu a ruiva tentando ser forte. –Convivência amigável lembra?

Sem acreditar no que acabava de ouvir não pode deixar de rir sem humor, se ergueu da cama e fitou a esposa sem conseguir reconhecê-la por um momento, não seria ele o único a lutar mais, ela também não era mais a mesma.

-Cadê a Gina destemida? –Perguntou sem conseguir se conter. –Quer saber mulher que seja como você quer, eu não vou mais lutar. –Pegou suas roupas e passou a se vestir de forma apressada. –Este Jogo é pra dois jogarem mais só vejo um jogador se esforçar aqui.

Depois disso Harry saiu do quarto e só voltou quando Gina desceu as escadas para fazer companhia a Luna. Passaram o dia todo desta seguinte forma, quando um estava conversando com Luna o outro estava com Neville e vice-versa, trocando palavras apenas quando era estritamente necessário.

Gina estava ajudando a amiga a arrumar a cozinha, tanto a ruiva quanto a loira estavam morrendo de rir de uma lembrança delas de uma aula de trato das criaturas mágicas quando o moreno entrou no recinto de repente, a garota simplesmente parou de rir automaticamente enquanto sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta, Harry dirigiu seu olhar apenas a Luna pedindo licença pegou um copo de água e desapareceu porta a fora.

Luna apenas assistia a tudo com o olhar perdido, assim que teve certeza que ele estava longe comentou.

-Sabe um amor como o de vocês é horrível ser desperdiçado por estas brigas bestas suas. –Falou Luna no que a ruiva ia abrir a boca para protestar. –Não importa o motivo, ele nunca será forte o suficiente perante o amor de vocês.

-Casamento nenhum dura sem confiança. –Falou Gina com a voz dura.

-Perdeu a confiança nele? Não acredita que ele te ame? –Falou Luna de forma direta.

Gina parou para pensar por alguns segundos e se surpreendeu com a resposta.

-Antes eu pensava que era exatamente isso que tinha perdido a confiança, no amor de Harry, mas hoje... –Gina parou de dizer de repente tentando escolher as melhores palavras. –Eu descobri que não é seu amor que tenho duvido, eu só não confio em nós, não consigo confiar que vamos ficar juntos sem se machucar ainda mais.

-E você quer voltar a confiar? –Perguntou Luna aluada como sempre.

-Quero! –Respondi surpresa comigo mesma por não ter duvida disso.

Luna abriu um enorme sorriso com minha resposta e largou o prato que estava ensaboando na pia e venho me abraçar.

-Então você já sabe o que fazer. –Falou em meio ao abraço, apesar de suas palavras me darem esperança ainda não estava tão certa disso.

-Como? –Perguntei me sentindo tola.

-Abra seu coração e lute. –Respondeu simplesmente voltando para seus pratos.

Tentei por diversas vezes começar alguma conversa civilizada com Harry, mas sempre que perguntava algo ele era monossilábico, foram tantas tentativas falhas que tive que me afastar dele para não pular em seu pescoço.

"-Oh homem difícil de aturar."

Quando era três horas da tarde arrumaram seus pertences e se despediram de Luna, afinal Neville iria seguir com nós para o castelo, onde receberiam instruções de Minerva sobre como seguir, já levemente disfarçados caminharam em direção a carruagem mais próxima.

Assim que estavam próximos de Hogwarts Harry e Gina se entreolharam e não puderam deixar de sentir receio, só estavam voltando aquele antigo lar pelo problema deles, mas não poderiam deixar de considerar que não havia lugar melhor do que aquele para uma segunda chance para eles, uma segunda chance para reconquistar seu amor.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**


	5. Bem vindos a Hogwarts

**Capitulo 5: Bem vindos a Hogwarts.**

Harry fez uma leve massagem em sua nuca, odiava ser alvo de olhares curiosos, mas querendo ou não isso já fazia parte de sua vida desde que se conhece por gente, mas ao menos dessa vez a curiosidade não era por ser o grande Harry Potter e sim por ser um desconhecido, algo novo a se comentar.

Olhou para frente e viu Neville conversando animadamente com Gina sobre as aulas, sentiu vontade de revirar os olhos perante o suposto animo da esposa em refazer tudo que já aprenderam anos atrás.

-Nossa quanto animo para ficar trancado em uma sala para aprender tudo o que já sabe. –Falou Harry azedo.

Neville desviou o olhar para o amigo e fitou com um olhar de desaprovação que não podia ser visto pela ruiva que estava ocupada demais em olhar o moreno descrente.

-Olha aqui Potter, não estou animada como diz, apenas tento ser razoável para me adaptar a esta nova situação. –Falou Gina com aparente calma, como se estivesse explicando a algum retardado. –E de qualquer forma não creio que você tenha realmente aprendido tudo que os professores passaram, afinal se fosse desta forma eu não precisaria sair correndo para te ajudar tantas vezes como já cansei de fazer.

Neville desviou o olhar para a janela tentando ao máximo segurar uma sonora risada com a resposta da amiga, já tinham passado pelos portões de Hogwarts e em poucos minutos a carruagem chegaria a seu destino.

Harry sentiu sua face esquentar enquanto corava fortemente com a resposta da ruiva, sentia vontade de jogar varias coisas na cara dela por ter o feito passar vergonha na frente de seu amigo, mas preferiu cruzar os braços e arquear a sobrancelha com descaso.

-Oh, claro esqueci que estava falando com a grande Virginia. –Sua voz saia ácida assim como se lembrava de como Malfoy fazia. –Queira desculpar este pobre ser que na verdade não sabe o que fala, apenas sou tolo demais em acreditar em algumas coisas sem sentido.

Gina sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao perceber a indireta dele, mas mesmo assim não quis se dar por vencida.

-Precisa se desculpar não _querido, _já passei pela fase de me magoar com isso, hoje não me deixa além de entediada. –Devolveu a ruiva com a voz carregada de tédio olhando para janela.

Neville se remexeu desconfortado se sentindo um intruso naquele momento que deveria ser apenas deles.

"_- Por que ela simplesmente não me dava um belo tapa? Com certeza doeria menos!" _

-Oh não sabe como sinto muito por entediá-la, mas quem sabe aqui seu _grande sonho_ de todos estes anos não se realize. -Provocou Harry pulando para fora da carruagem que tinha acabado de parar.

-Seria brilhante! –Respondeu a ruiva atacando sua mala esquecida nele que gemeu de dor pelo impacto. –Ops! Foi mal. –Falou com fingida inocência.

-Estou a cada minuto torcendo mais por você! –Resmungou chutando na mala dela para longe para em seguida pegar a sua e sair e caminhando em direção ao castelo a deixando com Neville e suas malas.

Ignorando o fato de que haviam olhares em sua direção, Gina o xingou em diversas línguas que conhecia enquanto pegou sua varinha e com um aceno fez sua mala flutuar a seguindo. Neville por sua vez apenas suspirou de forma desanimada perante a briga dos dois e os seguiu em silêncio na direção do castelo.

Quando estavam próximos a porta foram surpreendidos por Minerva que os impediu de prosseguir e os encaminhou para uma sala ao lado, aonde costumavam ficar os novatos.

-Como vão os dois? –Perguntou Minerva no que responderam de forma automática um simples "bem", a mulher arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada antes de prosseguir. –Alguma novidade sobre...

-Infelizmente não Minerva. –Respondeu Harry no que Gina concordou com uma aceno ainda sem olhá-lo.

Minerva olhou para Neville que apenas desviou o olhar sem saber o que dizer.

-Okay, tenho certeza que em breve esta situação será resolvida. –Falou Minerva tentando animá-los. – Mas enquanto isto, estive preparando tudo para chegada de vocês, seus nomes a partir de hoje são Henzo Colwer e Virginia Smith, ambos fazem parte de um internato de bruxaria no Brasil e vieram na intenção de fazer um intercambio. –Eles acenaram concordando, para demonstrar que estavam prestando atenção em suas palavras. -Tentem não se meterem em encrencas, lembre-se que apesar da aparência são adultos formados, cumpram todas as tarefas como qualquer outro aluno normalmente faria e tomem essencial cuidado com seus disfarces.

Depois disso Minerva explicou que teriam que passar novamente pela seleção entre as casas como mandava as regras e que eram para esperar seu chamado, Neville por sua vez disse que teria que estar na mesa dos professores e se despediu deles os deixando enfim sozinhos.

O casal Potter olhava para todos os lados desconfortáveis com a situação, achavam que se seus olhares se encontrarem poderiam acabar se machucando ainda mais, afinal todos os acontecimentos eram recentes demais para serem ignorados, principalmente quando um deles não os queria esquecer.

De repente a atenção deles foi desviada a um aluno alto de cabelos arrepiados de tonalidade roxa, seu semblante carregava simpatia por estar com um sorriso largo e um olhar divertido.

-Ola, prazer meu nome é...

-Teddy! –Deixou escapar Harry sem querer, para logo depois se dar conta do que tinha feito.

Gina o fuzilou com o olhar enquanto o garoto arqueava a sobrancelha surpreso.

-Você me conhece? –Perguntou o garoto olhando o moreno de cima a baixo.

-Er... na verdade... foi a professora Minerva. –Falou o moreno ainda tentando formular o que inventaria.

-A professora Minerva? –Perguntou ainda sem entender.

Harry abaixou a cabeça por breves segundos e quando levantou tinha uma expressão serena, como se não estivesse praticamente estragado o disfarce. O moreno se aproximou e estendeu a mão na direção do garoto que a apertou ainda desconfiado.

-Exatamente, Minerva disse que iria mandá-lo para nos buscar. –Falou Harry no que viu de soslaio Gina suspirar aliviada após ver a expressão de Teddy relaxar. –Espero que não se importe de te chamar pelo primeiro nome, não queria parecer folgado, mas no meu país não temos este costume de sobrenomes.

-Claro que não. –Respondeu Teddy, que não sabia por que, mas tinha ido com a cara do garoto novo.

-Bom meu nome é Henzo Colwer, pode me chamar de Henzo apenas. –Falou apontando para si e logo depois desviando a atenção para ruiva. –E esta aqui é Virginia Smith, ela gosta de ser chamada de Gina.

-Gina? –Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso divertido. –Este é o apelido da minha madrinha!

-Nossa que coincidência. –Falou o moreno divertido fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos.

Teddy se apresentou para a ruiva e logo depois fez uma careta.

-Quase me esqueci, Minerva esta chamando vocês para a seleção. –Falou fazendo sinal para que o seguissem. –Espero que caíam na Grifinória.

-Eu também! –Falou Harry risonho.

Minerva olhava impaciente para porta por alguns minutos esperando os alunos novos aparecerem.

Teddy foi o primeiro a entrar carregando um olhar de desculpa a professora seguindo de forma apressada para a mesa da Grifinória onde foi recebido por seus amigos com sorrisos maldosos, Gina que foi a segunda a entrar preferiu manter sua atenção direcionada a diretora com olhar de respeito, já Harry olhava para todos os alunos de forma desconfortável enquanto caminhava sentia-se corar fortemente por vergonha e raiva, vergonha por ser uma das atenções de todos e raiva por aqueles alunos que não estavam o encarando estavam simplesmente comendo Gina com os olhos.

Harry e Gina passaram entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Grifinória quando um aluno da sua antiga casa rival fez um comentário em voz alta sobre a ruiva a fazendo ficar corada um pouco, ela ao contrário do moreno finge não ser capaz de escutá-lo enquanto o marido o fuzila com o olhar enquanto grudava na esposa.

Era impossível Gina não ter notado e foi isso que aconteceu quando os olhos verdes se encontraram com os castanhos a fazendo murmurar para que apenas ele pudesse escutá-la.

-Assim vão pensar que temos algo, Henzo. –Disse Gina divertida, principalmente ao mencionar o novo nome do marido.

-Não vão pensar nenhuma mentira. –Respondeu o moreno se contendo para não agarrá-la.

Mas alguns passos e logo estariam em frente a Minerva, Gina se virou brevemente ainda sem palavras.

-Mas você concordou...

Harry deixou que uma leve risada escapasse de seus lábios.

-Eu nunca disse que concordava com isto. –Falou ele apressando o passo e assim que passou por ela disse. –Além do mais agora será do meu jeito.

Após isto continuou a andar calmamente como se não houvesse dito nada demais, enquanto a ruiva sentia seu coração praticamente pular de seu peito.

Gina teve que respirar fundo para poder organizar novamente seus pensamentos, primeiro iria resolver de uma vez por todas aquela ladainha de seleção e depois resolveria sua situação com Harry, porém não conseguiria enganar a si mesmo que tinha ficado excitada com a situação, aquela pequena frase tinha surtido grande efeito sobre ela que agora estava cheia de expectativa sobre o que viria.

Pararam em frente da diretora assim que ela começou a discursar.

-Como expliquei antes da entrada de vocês estes são os dois alunos do intercambio. –Falou apontando para o casal Potter de forma desnecessária já que todos estavam olhando para eles. –Vamos começar a seleção, senhorita Smith queira se sentar neste banquinho. –Gina prontamente fez o que a mulher pediu para logo depois ver a diretora se aproximar com o chapéu seletor.

Todos olhavam ansiosos para a garota ruiva sentada tranquilamente no pequeno banquinho enquanto o chapéu murmurava algumas coisas que só ela era capaz de ouvir fazendo muitos se lamentarem por não estarem carregando suas orelhas extensíveis para poder escutar o que se passava, mas como que percebendo estarem sendo observados o Chapéu gritou:

-Grifinória! –Gritou o Chapéu fazendo a casa dos leões entrarem em festas, muitos alunos da classe masculina de casas rivais se lamentaram por não a ter como colega de casa, enquanto os Grifinórios comemoravam com a oportunidade de poder conversar com a novata.

Harry teve que se controlar muito desta vez para não pular no pescoço de um loiro de olhos claros que se aproximou tocando o ombro de Gina, mas antes que pudesse fazer algo ouviu ser chamado.

-Senhor Colwer. –Repetiu a diretora, finalmente chamando sua atenção por completo. –Será que pode se sentar aqui? –Pediu a mulher com a voz firme.

O moreno apenas concordou e foi se sentar, nem percebeu quando o chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça, só prestava a atenção em sua esposa que estava com aquele idiota babando por ela.

-Isso é realmente inusitado senhor Potter. –Comentou o Chapéu Seletor chamando a atenção do moreno. –Há muitos anos lhe indiquei para Grifinória acreditando em sua vontade, mas suas características de Sonserino nunca desapareceram não é mesmo? –Brincou deixando Harry realmente preocupado. –Mas vejo que ainda teme esta possibilidade mais do que na primeira vez em que pisou neste lugar.

-Por favor, eu preciso ficar na Grifinória. –Pediu Harry desviando o olhar de sua esposa por alguns segundos.

-Não há nada que você não tenha feito na Grifinória que não possa fazer agora na Sonserina. –Falou o Chapéu sabiamente.

A possibilidade de não ser da mesma casa de Gina assustou Harry de tal forma que o mesmo não pode deixar de olhar a sua ruiva, esta também tinha seus olhos colados em si com visível preocupação e ansiedade.

-Mas é lá que eu preciso estar. –Falou Harry mais para si do que pro Chapéu.

Todos os alunos viram confusos pela primeira vez o Chapéu Seletor rir.

-Grifinória! –Gritou novamente o Chapéu no que Harry suspirou aliviado antes de tirá-lo da cabeça o moreno o agradeceu para depois sair com um largo sorriso em direção a sua antiga nova casa.

Com o coração aos pulos pela ansiedade que tinha passado a ruiva se ergueu para esperar o moreno, que vinha em sua direção com um largo sorriso, porém no meio do caminho duas garotas de aparentes 17 anos o abordou o fazendo parar, este trocou duas palavras com as garotas antes que Gina simplesmente surgisse atrás delas com o olhar fulminante e fizesse um leve barulho com a garganta para chamar a atenção dos três.

-Como sempre muito receptivo, Henzo. –Falou a ruiva ácida.

Harry apenas fez uma careta perante o seu novo nome, seria difícil de acostumar ser chamado deste jeito. Mas logo se recuperou para mudar seu semblante para sarcástico.

-Tudo questão de convivência não é mesmo Virginia. –Falou sarcástico dando um passo na direção dela. -Afinal como não aprender a ser receptivo tendo você tão calorosamente simpática com nossos colegas. –Terminou de dizer lançando um olhar raivoso para o loiro que segundos antes babava pela ruiva.

Gina pensou em responder, porém ao perceber que eram alvos de curiosidade deu as costas a ele e seguiu em direção ao seu antigo lugar.

Harry apenas se despediu das garotas dando uma desculpa qualquer e correu atrás da ruiva. Assim que a viu voltar a se sentar ao lado do loiro sentiu seu sangue ferver, porém se controlou e teve uma idéia que o fez voltar a sorrir, aquilo com certeza iria irritar a ruiva.

Ao se aproximar viu que Gina tinha iniciado uma conversa com o tal loiro forçando um sorriso tocou nos ombros de cada um deles como se fossem velhos amigos e assim que eles ergueram seus olhares para ele o moreno se aproveitou de suas distrações para sentar entre eles.

-Vocês não se importam que eu sente aqui não é mesmo? –Perguntou Harry com um falso sorriso.

-Claro que não. –Respondeu Gina entre dentes.

A ruiva voltou sua atenção ao seu prato onde passou a admirar sem tocá-lo, enquanto o loiro passou a mirar Harry de cima a baixo, já o moreno por sua vez fingia não perceber e comia tranquilamente.

Teddy que tinha assistido toda a cena de forma divertida não pode deixar de soltar uma gargalhada, finalmente chamando a atenção de Harry que não havia percebido que estava sentado a sua frente até então.

-Sabe Henzo, há cada momento vou mais com a tua cara. –Confessou Teddy com olhar maroto.

-Posso dizer o mesmo. –Falou Harry segundos antes de entrar em uma longa conversa com o garoto sobre quabribol.

Quando enfim tinham acabado de comer e estavam se levantando para irem ao salão comunal da Grifinória escutaram uma voz bastante conhecida gritar por eles.

-Ola. –Falou uma loira de olhos claros e beleza estonteante. –Meu nome é Victoire Weasley.

Harry e Gina se entreolharam e logo responderam ao cumprimento da garota com largos sorrisos.

-Podem chamá-la de Vick. –Se intrometeu Teddy se aproximando da garota. –Deixa-me apresentá-los direito, Vick é como se fosse minha prima e estes são meus novos amigos Gina e Henzo.

Vick virou na direção de Teddy e não pode deixar de escapar uma leve risada.

-Por que a risada? –Perguntou Henzo curioso.

A loira se virou em sua direção e Harry sentiu seu charme de veela lhe atingir ao perceber o quanto bonita foi aquele gesto, mas logo tratou de afastar estes pensamentos para que a esposa que o estava avaliando não pensasse besteira a seu respeito.

-Nada demais, é que tenho uns tios com nomes parecidos, na verdade é o tio Harry e a tia Gina. –Falou a loira pensativa. –Vocês fazem um casal muito bonito assim como eles.

O casal Potter corou fortemente com isso o que só fez com que os dois "novos" amigos rissem mais deles.

-Nós não somos... –Começou a dizer Gina, porém foi logo interrompida.

-A verdade é que Gina é muito tímida. –Falou Henzo colocando os braços por cima dos ombros da ruiva, só para levar uma cotovelada como resposta. –Ai amorzinho! Eu já lhe disse que será melhor desse jeito, acredite em mim.

Depois disso Harry descobriu que estava no dormitório de Teddy e que Gina iria ficar no dormitório de Vick, então subiram para os dormitórios com a desculpa de que estavam muito cansados graças à viagem.

Porém naquele dia Harry não foi capaz de dormir, seus pensamentos estavam atordoados demais para que pudesse se dar ao luxo de dormir tranquilamente, no dia anterior ter enganado Teddy e Vick não foi tão fácil quanto pensou que seria, odiava estar fazendo aquilo com o afilhado e a sobrinha, e era exatamente por isto que não tinha se aproximado dos filhos apesar de tê-los visto de relance na mesa da Grifinória.

Cansado de tentar dormir desceu as escadas dos dormitórios com o intuito de ficar sozinho no salão comunal, porém ao descer viu que alguém além dele teve o mesmo pensamento.

-Sem sono? –Perguntou Harry a sobressaltando.

Gina se virou em sua direção e ficou a admirá-lo por breves segundos antes de desviar o olhar para a lareira.

-Pensamentos demais para isso. –Comentou a ruiva com um suspiro. –E você?

-Posso dizer o mesmo. –Falou Harry sentando ao lado da ruiva, porém como uma distância considerável entre eles.

Ficaram vários minutos em silêncio, Harry encarava a ruiva que pó sua vez fingia não perceber enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos no fogo crepitando.

-Por que Harry? -Resmungou a ruiva, o fazendo fazer uma careta confusa. –Eu simplesmente não entendo, o que esta acontecendo com nós?

Harry finalmente entendeu o que a esposa estava dizendo e não resistiu ao ver a dor em suas palavras, sem se conter eliminou qualquer espaço entre os dois e passou suas mãos delicadamente pela face dela, fazendo com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

-Não sei Gina, não sei como começamos a agir desta forma. –Falou Harry de forma sincera. –Apenas sinto que nós mudamos demais nesses últimos tempos e que não foi para melhor.

Fechando os olhos a ruiva deixou que uma lágrima solitária escorresse por sua face, porém antes que ela alcança-se seus lábios o moreno a impediu secando de forma carinhosa.

-Eu sei, só não sei como mudar. –Confessou Gina abrindo os olhos e o abraçando. -Voltar para cá só me fez lembrar de quem éramos e de como eu quero que nós voltemos a ser daquele jeito.

Harry afagou os cabelos da esposa e suspirou.

-Impossível ruiva. –Falou Harry fazendo a garota se afastar dele o suficiente para poder olhar em seus olhos.

-Então você não acha que temos chance? –Perguntou Gina sentindo uma profunda dor ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Harry arregalou os olhos e a pegou pelos ombros a sacudindo brevemente.

-Nunca mais repita isto! –Pediu antes de abraçá-la fortemente como se pudesse perdê-la a qualquer momento. –Eu não vou deixar que isto aconteça, ouviu ruiva? Você é minha e vamos dar um jeito nisto.

-Como? –Perguntou com a voz abafada.

-Confie em mim, é o que eu peço. –Falou o moreno de forma esperançosa.

Gina mordeu seu lábio inferior sentindo seu coração transbordar de dor, este era um dos problemas.

-Você confia? –Perguntou Harry voltando a se afastar dela.

Não conseguindo responder a verdade apenas desviou o olhar para lareira enquanto a verdade atingia a face do marido.

-Quando isto aconteceu? –Perguntou se afastando dela delicadamente e indo para frente da lareira, ficando assim de costas para ruiva.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e permaneceram em silêncio, quando Harry estava praticamente gritando de raiva a resposta vendo com uma voz fraca e cheia de magoa.

-Não sei direito, acho que foi a partir do momento em que suas palavras de arrependimento passaram a me ferir, dizia se arrepender tanto das coisas que não tinha feito que era como se nós não significa-se mais nada. –Confessou a ruiva abraçando as próprias pernas enquanto lágrimas escorriam livremente por seu rosto. –Depois ocorreu tanta coisa, você mudou seu horário de trabalho o deixando totalmente incompatível com o meu, esqueceu de nossos aniversários de casamento, e quando estava em casa tinha os pensamentos em outra coisa qualquer que não fosse nós, enfim acho que foi depois que comecei a me sentir um estorvo na sua vida ao invés de uma parte fundamental dela como você dizia no começo.

-E VOCÊ É FUNDAMENTAL! –Gritou o moreno sem perceber, respirou fundo para voltar a se conter. –Eu sinto muito, não sabia que tinha feito você se sentir desta forma, eu apenas achei que estava fazendo o certo dando o máximo de conforto possível para vocês e o trabalho ficou tão estressante que acabei me perdendo nele.

Voltou a se aproximar da esposa e se ajoelhou perante ela, tocando delicadamente sua mão, passou seus dedos pelas costas da mão dela fazendo um leve carinho, apertando de forma doce, para depois a virar e repetir antes de entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela.

-Não quero te perder, apesar de não entender direito os meus sentimentos, uma coisa não mudou, eu ainda te amo mais do que a minha própria vida ruiva. –Dizendo isto se ergueu e a puxou para si, esta se levantou meio cambaleante, mas foi amparada pelos braços do moreno que a seguraram pela cintura de forma firme, mas carinhosa. –Eu só preciso saber se você também me ama ruiva? Apenas me diga isso que moverei o céu e o inferno para te ter como antes.

Gina cravou suas unhas na nuca do rapaz arrancando um gemido de dor e desejo do moreno enquanto o puxava para um beijo desesperado, onde havia uma grande mistura de sentimento que variavam da raiva até mesmo o amor. Beijavam-se como se a qualquer momento o mundo pudesse acabar.

-Isso... Responde? –Perguntou Gina ofegante.

Harry deu um largo sorriso enquanto tocava delicadamente sua face.

-E como meu amor! –Falou Harry fazendo o coração da ruiva bater mais rápido só com a forma carinhosa que tinha a chamado. –Finalmente você se tocou que aquela idéia de convivência amigável é uma idiotice. –Comentou Harry divertido com a ruiva ainda em seus braços.

A mesma revirou os olhos enquanto fechava a cara em sua direção.

-Você por acaso tinha alguma idéia? –Perguntou a ruiva ainda com os braços enlaçados na nuca dele.

Harry fez cara de pensativo por alguns segundos e logo voltou a sorrir, mordeu levemente o queixo de Gina arrancando um resmungo dela, fazendo o rir ainda mais.

-Simples... –Começou a dizer em um sussurro. –Vou te reconquistar ruiva.

Alguém poderia buscar uma bomba de oxigênio? Por que naquele momento a ruiva tinha definitivamente perdido a noção de que deveria respirar, Harry carregava um olhar esperançoso em sua direção e Gina disse a primeira coisa que venho em sua mente.

-Então... serei obrigada a fazer o mesmo. –Falou a ruiva com falso descaso. -Mesmo não sabendo como.

A primeira reação de Harry foi arregalar os olhos enquanto raciocinava rapidamente tentando se convencer de que o que havia escutado era a mais pura e linda verdade, a segunda foi pegar a ruiva e rodopiar no ar enquanto riam, quando estavam se cansando seus sorrisos se desfizeram e passaram a se olhar com carinho, aproximando-se lentamente como se estivessem a aproveitar cada segundo das trocas de olhares, das batidas aceleradas do coração, da ansiedade pelo contato, da respiração se misturar e finalmente a perdição dos lábios desejados. Selando assim o acordo com um beijo carregado de paixão.

-Te amo. –Sussurrou Harry separando-se alguns centímetros apenas.

Gina não respondeu só o beijou novamente com mais vontade.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**

_**N/A: Gente desculpe o atraso, a justificativa é que me perdi enquanto estava escrevendo a fics e até pensei em não terminá-la. Mas a Dressa não deixaria.**_

_**Tenho até o capitulo 9, então quando eu terminar de betar eu vou postando.**_

_**Obrigado a todos que ainda lêem a fics, aqueles que começaram agora e até mesmo aqueles que desistiram no meio do caminho.**_

_**Lily Van Phailaxies.**_


	6. Sangue Weasley

**Capitulo 6: Sangue Weasley.**

O sol adentrava a janela aberta do dormitório masculino, atingindo de forma certeira a face cansada de um moreno que despertava incomodado pelo sol, este se espreguiçou lentamente enquanto com uma mão coçava os olhos.

Graças ao encontro noturno com Gina não havia dormido praticamente nada aquela noite, não se lembrava quanto tempo exatamente tinham ficado juntos apenas se beijando como não faziam há muitos anos, mas lembrava que só havia subido por insistência dela que precisava se arrumar antes das colegas de quartos acordarem.

-Bom dia o cinderela. –Falou Teddy rindo sendo acompanhado pelos colegas de quartos.

Harry revirou os olhos antes de jogar o travesseiro na face do garoto.

-Esse Henzo já esta cheio de intimidades mesmo. –Falou um garoto de pele bronzeada e sorriso sínico. –Principalmente para cima de você Teddy, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado.

Harry respirou fundo e se ergueu da cama mirando o garoto que falava de cima a baixo.

-Esses bandos de fofoqueiros podem me dizer o que for, mas duvido que este ai deva pegar aquela ruiva gostosa. –Falou o garoto segundo antes de cair no chão aturdido.

Ninguém soube ao certo como, mas segundos depois da fala do colega de dormitório este já estava no chão gemendo de dor enquanto ofendia Henzo que estava parado a sua frente tentando controlar a respiração agitada.

-Como você... –Começou a perguntar Charles, outro colega de quarto que apenas assistia a cena.

Henzo olhou para o garoto com os olhos arregalados, por um segundo havia ficado com tanta raiva que não foi capaz de enxergar nada a sua frente.

-Não importa! –Falou Teddy se intrometendo. –Como sempre Kevin não conseguiu manter a boca fechada e recebeu o que pediu.

–Continuou apontando para o garoto que começava a se erguer fuzilando os dois. –Alguém discorda aqui? –Perguntou para os colegas de quarto.

Henzo se manteve calado enquanto, enquanto Charles e Jeremy balançavam a cabeça concordando.

-Da próxima vez vê se fica de boca fechada Kevin. –Mandou Teddy com evidente cansaço.

-Então você não vai puni-lo? –Perguntou Kevin revoltado, mas se mantendo de uma distância segura entre eles.

-Não, não vou. –Disse Teddy calmamente enquanto fechava os olhos e fazia seus cabelos se tornarem maiores e vermelhos. –Henzo só te deu o que mereceu, então para os outros isto nunca aconteceu, ao menos que você queira manchar sua reputação ridícula por ter apanhado do novato. –Terminando de dizer isto o garoto ergueu a sobrancelha em sarcasmo.

Kevin por sua vez deu as costas aos colegas de quarto e adentrou o banheiro batendo a porta atrás de si enquanto resmungava alguma coisa parecida como "Me aguarde Colwer".

Henzo abaixou a cabeça tentando organizar os pensamentos, tinha agido por puro impulso, há anos que não agia daquela forma, pelo menos não se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que havia perdido a paciência só por causa de meia dúzia de palavras, mesmo elas sendo relacionadas a Gina, lembrar-se da ruiva fez com que ele desse um tapa na própria testa em gesto de recriminação, com certeza ela iria saber do ocorrido e não iria gostar nenhum pouco de saber que tinha batido em um adolescente por sua culpa.

Tocando levemente o ombro do moreno Teddy o viu se sobressaltar como se estivesse sendo pego no fraga por alguma coisa.

-Vamos Henzo, deixa para se lamentar depois, precisamos sair daqui antes que Kevin saia daquele banheiro.

O moreno sentiu o coração inundar em felicidade e orgulho ao ver no homem que o afilhado estava se tornando, mesmo não sabendo quem ele realmente era o havia livrado de uma bela detenção seguida de um longo sermão de Minerva.

-Acho que te devo um obrigado, cara. –Falou Henzo com um largo sorriso.

-Relaxa, já cansei de contar quantas vezes eu quis dar ou realmente dei um soco na cara do Kevin. –Falou Teddy balançando os ombros em descaso. –O cara mereceu, apenas isto!

Depois disso o moreno correu para trocar de roupa e desceu para o salão principal acompanhado do metarmofomago que ria assim como ele das velhas histórias que os "padrinho" dele tinha contado e de algumas que ele mesmo fez questão de botar em pratica. Estavam gargalhando quando chegaram ao salão comunal, porém não se importaram com todos os olhares curiosos na direção deles, ignorando todos caminharam diretamente até as duas garotas paradas em frente a lareira.

-Pensei que íamos ter que subir para buscar vocês. –Falou Vick batendo o pé de forma impaciente.

Teddy abriu um largo sorriso e se aproximou mais da garota enquanto passava os braços por cima dos ombros da "prima" fazendo com que o casal Potter troca-se um olhar cúmplice.

-Se soubéssemos teríamos demorado mais, afinal iríamos adorar visitas tão ilustres, não é Henzo? –Perguntou Teddy buscando apoio o que conseguiu claramente.

O moreno abraçou a ruiva por trás enlaçando a cintura dela enquanto dizia:

-Eu não me importaria nenhum pouco. –Falou enquanto sentia Gina se remexer desconfortável, em um momento ela tentou te desvencilhar de seus braços mais não a permitiu a prendendo ainda mais em si.

Vick por sua vez se livrou rapidamente dos braços de Teddy dando alguns passos para longe dele, enquanto o sorriso do garoto se desfazia.

-Acho melhor não repetir isto, ou senão a Susan é capaz de não gostar. –Falou a loira tentando disfarçar o desgosto em sua voz.

Teddy fez menção de dizer algo, porém uma voz a suas costas se foi ouvida.

-Vick! –Chamou um garoto alto e musculoso, tinha o tamanho de um enorme armário, tanto que o moreno e a ruiva realmente duvidava que ele pudesse ter menos que 17 anos, Teddy por sua vez cruzou os braços e fitou o garoto com ódio.

-Andy! –Exclamou a garota de forma alegre, segundos antes de ser rodopiada pelo grandão.

-Argh! –Resmungou Teddy com cara de nojo enquanto os dois continuavam abraçados sem prestar atenção nele.

Henzo e Gina riram baixinhos com o evidente ciúme do afilhado deles por sua sobrinha.

-Isto esta interessante. –Começou a dizer Harry sussurrando no ouvido da ruiva, tomando o devido cuidado que mais ninguém pudesse escutar além dela. –Imagine a cara do Gui ao saber que Teddy esta apaixonado pela filhinha dele e que tem um brutamonte que ao que parece também esta.

Gina riu levemente enquanto via os dois se separar e conversar animadamente, ainda esquecidos deles.

-Até que o "brutamonte" é bonitinho. –Falou a ruiva fazendo o moreno a encarar incrédulo, para em seguida rir. –Mas ainda assim prefiro os magrelos. –Falou em uma clara indireta sobre ele e o afilhado.

-Acho bom mesmo. –Falou o moreno sério.

Gina iria falar algo, porém parou ao ver o brutamonte se aproximar perigosamente da boca da loira enquanto Teddy ficava evidentemente vermelho de raiva, este para não ver a cena deu as costas e saiu em passos duros dizendo para os dois que iria na frente para o salão principal.

O moreno sentiu o sangue dele ferver em raiva do tal Andy, afinal sabia o quanto doloroso era ver a pessoa que gostava com outra, tinha passado pela mesma situação no começo quando descobriu que gostava da ruiva.

Vick ao pressentir as intenções do amigo desviou o rosto do dele e deu um beijo em sua bochecha enquanto se afastava dele olhando na direção do casal sentindo enfim a falta do amigo.

-Cadê o Teddy? –Perguntou Vick dirigindo atenção a eles.

-Ele foi na frente. –Falou Henzo simplesmente.

-Ah. –Respondeu a loira de forma evasiva. –Me deixa apresentá-los, este aqui é o Andrew Landon um dos meus melhores amigos, e este aqui são os alunos do intercambio Virginia Smith e Henzo Colwer.

-Prazer. –Falou o garoto gentilmente.

Henzo acenou em um cumprimento de má vontade, enquanto Gina fingia um sorriso e retribuía o gesto gentil do garoto.

-Disfarce pelo menos. –Pediu a ruiva no que o moreno revirou os olhos.

Este se afastou da ruiva dando um leve beijo em seus lábios e se virou para os outros dois dizendo que iria falar com Teddy.

Correu pelos corredores ignorando os olhares curiosos sob ele, quando chegou a porta do salão principal a maioria dos alunos pararam de falar para olhá-lo e os que não tinham percebido sua presença eram cotovelados pelos colegas, aquilo o fez bufar de raiva enquanto caminhava em passos duros em direção a mesa de sua casa.

Procurou com os olhos a figura do afilhado e o encontrou com a cabeça baixa enquanto mexia de forma distraída sua colher, estava se aproximando quando viu as duas garotas do dia anterior se levantar e começarem a andar em sua direção, discretamente revirou os olhos e apressou o passo pretendendo iniciar uma conversa com Teddy antes delas poderem chegar perto, afinal tinha descido sem a sua ruiva para poder conversa melhor com o garoto e não para fazer ciúmes a ela, mesmo que a idéia de vê-la praticamente soltando fumaça de tanto ciúmes de novo fosse divertidamente atraente.

-Ei cara. –Cumprimentou antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

Teddy balançou a cabeça sem desviar seu olhar do mingau, antes de se sentar viu com alegria as duas garotas desviarem seu caminho para a mesa da Corvinal.

-Nossa agora entendi o porquê de não ter me dado detenção esta manhã. –Falou Henzo tentando chamar a atenção do garoto, o que conseguiu já que este o encarou confuso. –Ora, Não me olhe assim, você entendeu muito bem.

O moreno se curvou para pegar a jarra de suco para se servir.

-Não, Eu não entendi aonde quer chegar Henzo. –Respondeu o garoto sério.

-Simples você esta assim todo cabisbaixo apenas por que um trasgo apareceu e abraçou a sua garota. –Falou com simplicidade fazendo Teddy arregalar os olhos e olhar para todos os lados verificando que ninguém estava prestando atenção no que eles falavam. –Isto te faz mais ciumento que eu.

-Eu não estou com ciúmes da Vick. –Falou Teddy em defesa, em resposta Henzo apenas arqueou a sobrancelha em descrença. –Eu só não... é...Além de tudo Vick não é nada minha.

-Alguém já te disse que você é um péssimo mentiroso? –Perguntou o moreno, no que Teddy resmungou.

-Nunca, na verdade eu costumava ser muito bom. –Confessou o garoto deixando os ombros caírem.

Henzo levantou a cabeça e viu que a ruiva havia acabado de adentrar o salão e agora caminhava na direção deles sendo acompanhado por Vick e Andy.

-Acho melhor continuar esta conversa em outra hora, mas se quer um conselho tente se lembrar como fazia antes para mentir, por que eles estão vindo para cá.

O garoto se remexeu desconfortável e voltou sua atenção ao seu mingau que continuava tão cheio quanto na hora que o havia pegado.

Assim que chegou Gina se sentou no lado desocupado de Harry enquanto Andy e Vick se sentaram na frente deles, a loira levantou seus olhos azuis para Teddy, mas este se mantinha distraído com sua comida.

-Pensei que fosse nos esperar Teddy. –Falou a loira tentando chamar a atenção dele.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros, ainda sem olhá-la enquanto falava.

-Achei que fosse preferir conversar com o _Andy. _–Falou apenas.

Vick o olhou profundamente, o analisava como se estivesse tentando achar alguma coisa em seu gesto, mas logo bufou em frustração e voltou sua atenção ao seu amigo gigante.

Gina e Harry tentavam puxar assunto com Teddy, mas este estava sendo monossilábico o que não ajudava em nada a tentativa dos dois de quebrar aquele clima chato, quando desistiram de tentar puxar assunto com ele escutarem uma voz bastante conhecida gritar o nome do afilhado enquanto se aproximava sendo seguido por mais cinco jovens.

-Teddy você não vai acreditar! –Gritou um garoto de cabelos ruivos e arrepiados, magricelo e olhos castanhos.

O metarmofomago levantou a cabeça e revirou os olhos perante a animação do garoto, enquanto Henzo olhava o garoto com um grande sorriso e Gina apertava sua mão por de baixo da mesa.

-O que foi desta vez James? –Perguntou tentando fingir animação.

-Olha isto. –Falou o garoto jogando o jornal na cara dele o fazendo resmungar alguma coisa.

Teddy abriu o jornal e tanto Vick quanto Henzo e Gina se curvaram para tentar ler a matéria que tinha deixado o ruivo tão sobressaltado.

_**Harry Potter e Gina Weasley Potter em segunda lua-de-mel.**_

A ruiva arregalou os olhos e olhou o moreno com evidente preocupação, este apesar de estar praticamente no mesmo estado que ela apertou sua mão de forma leve tentando transmitir confiança, afinal já esperavam por algo do gênero quando Rony ficou de inventar uma desculpa só que não imaginaram que iriam assistir a reação de seus filhos sobre isto.

Ao redor deles estavam James, Alvo e a pequena Lily, tendo como companhia Dominique, Rose e Hugo.

Respiraram fundo e passaram a escutar a voz de Teddy lendo a matéria.

_O casal Potter após anos de títulos como o casal mais bonito enfim estão passando por um fase de crise no relacionamento, segundo nossas fontes confiáveis._

_Harry Potter desde seu primeiro ano de idade tornou-se conhecido pelo mundo Mágico, mais ainda ao final da derrota de você-sabe-quem 17 anos depois do primeiro feito, sua esposa, Ginevra Weasley Potter que na época ta,bem participou da guerra tornou-se tão conhecida quanto seu marido._

_Pouco depois deste fatídico acontecimento o casal se casou e durante todos estes anos foramja perante a felicidade que demonstravam diante as câmeras e os amigos. Porém há quem diga que hoje o casal vem passando por desavenças graças ao trabalho de Harry Potter como chefe de segurança do Ministério da Mágia que não vem agradando nenhum pouco Ginevra Potter, atual capitã do time de quabribol das Harpias, como uma forma de reacenderem novamente a chama da paixão o casal saiu para uma misteriosa segunda lua-de-mel._

_Antes de fecharem esta edição estive conversando com nossas fontes, mas nada ainda foi descoberto a respeito do lugar, por enquanto caros leitores isto não passa de boatos, mas o fato é que se o casal esta realmente passando por estas dificuldades e só resta a nós torcer para que esta tentativa deles dêem certo._

_Ficamos na espera de novas noticias a qual daremos em primeira mão a vocês leitoras da "Magic POP"._

-Será que é verdade? –Perguntou uma garota ruiva de olhos castanhos e de face branca como a neve, chamando a atenção de todos. –Mamãe e papai vão se separar Teddy? -Perguntou novamente com a voz embargada.

Aquilo com certeza haviam feito o coração do casal Potter se apertar enquanto assistiam imune o sofrimento de sua pequena ruivinha.

-É claro que não! –Falou Teddy se levantando e se ajoelhando para ficar do tamanho da ruiva.

-Mas a revista disse que a mamãe tá brava com o papai e...

Teddy tampou a boca da garota com uma das mãos de forma carinhosa enquanto balançava a cabeça com um leve sorriso.

-Ei, eu li o que a revista disse e quer saber de uma coisa? –Perguntou o garoto com um olhar carinhoso, Lily balançou a cabeça concordando. –Acho que quem escreveu isto deve ser um demente! O tio Harry e a tia Gina se amam mais do que tudo, dá para ver de longe isso, e não importa o quanto a tia Gina esteja nervosa o tio Harry sempre dará um jeito de resolver as coisas.

-Mas e se...

-Sem mas Lily. –Falou Teddy um pouco mais firme agora. –Você não vai acreditar em uma estranha ao invés do seu priminho aqui, não é mesmo?

Lily apenas acenou de forma negativa e abraçou Teddy, este depois de se separar da garota se levanto e mirou a varinha na revista fazendo esta pegar fogo.

-Vocês não deveriam prestar atenção em lixos como estes. –Falou o garoto voltando a se sentar.

Depois disso todos os Weasley e Potter que estavam ali se sentaram e começaram a conversar sobre as aulas, tentando disfarçar que eram o alvo de atenção de todos.

-Ah, quase me esqueci. –Começou a dizer Teddy, chamando a atenção de todos. –Estes são Henzo e Gina. –Falou apontando para o moreno e pra ruiva que ficaram pálidos de repente perante o olhar analista dos sobrinhos e filhos. –Estes são James, Alvo e Lily Potter. -Apontando para o trio que acenaram levemente. –E estes são Rose, Dominique e Hugo Weasley.

-Cara parece que te conheço de algum lugar. –Falou James os olhando atentamente.

-Todos falam isso. –Disse Henzo fingindo descaso. –Acho que temos um rosto muito comum foguinho.

Gina corou perante o apelido, fazendo todos rirem.

-Já disse para não me chamar assim! –Reclamou a garota fazendo todos rirem ainda mais.

-Qual a próxima aula de vocês?- Perguntou Vick

Henzo deu de ombros enquanto olhava para a ruiva, esta por sua vez revirou os olhos enquanto mexia na sua mochila e tirava de lá os horários.

-Dobradinha de Poções. –Respondeu a ruiva vendo o moreno engasgar com o pão que estava comendo.

Tossindo ainda o moreno arrancou a folha da mão da ruiva sem nenhuma delicadeza tentando ver se não passava de uma brincadeira da garota, porém ao ver que ela falava a verdade sentiu todas as esperanças se esvaziarem enquanto seus ombros caiam em desanimo.

-Odeio poções. –Resmungou o moreno.

-Pensei que tinha superado isto. –Falou a garota realmente surpresa.

-Foram anos de torturas para serem esquecidos tão facilmente. –Confessou Harry fazendo a garota rir enquanto balançava a cabeça divertida.

Todos olhavam para os dois como se estivesse perdido algum tipo de piada, Gina foi a primeira a notar o olhar deles e logo tratou de explicar.

-Digamos que o moreno aqui não deu sorte com nosso último professor de poções. –Falou a ruiva divertida.

James se curvou na direção de Henzo e disse:

-Então aqui meu amigo, seu problemas iram acabar assim que você ver a gata da professora. –Sussurrando sabendo que todos estavam escutando.

Henzo engasgou com o suco que estava tomando e olhou na direção da ruiva, esta tinha o rosto contrariado em desgosto e encarava incrédula o filho mais velho, era realmente muito irônico seu próprio filho colocá-lo em uma situação como aquela.

-Ja... –Começou a dizer a ruiva deforma nervosa mais foi impedida pelo moreno que a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Assim que se separaram a ruiva estava corada e procurava não olhar na direção dos garotos enquanto o moreno mantinha um largo sorriso e se virava pro filho.

-Ei James, essa foguinho aqui é ciumenta demais, então não fale mais isto se me quer ver vivo. – Falou Henzo se aproximando do ruivo que o olhou confuso. –Pelo menos não na frente dela. –Debochou piscando na direção dele fazendo os garotos gargalharem enquanto as meninas reviram os olhos.

Gina por sua vez bateu com um livro no ombro do moreno, enquanto em um sobressalto pegava suas coisas e saia a passos apressados em direção o deixando aturdido entre as risadas.

-Se ferrou agora Colwer. –Debochou Teddy praticamente chorando de tanto rir.

O moreno se virou na direção dele o fuzilando com o olhar, antes de pegar suas coisas e sair correndo atrás da ruiva, atraindo todos os olhares na direção dele novamente para variar.

Muitos alunos estavam saindo do salão principal em direção as suas aulas e isto atrapalhou de forma evidente o moreno que tentava reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva da esposa em todo lugar enquanto esbarrava em alguns alunos, perdido sem saber por onde ela havia seguido, parou por alguns segundos tentando imaginar para onde a ruiva iria sempre que ficava daquele jeito.

Fechou os olhos por breves segundos e aos abri-los já sabia que rumo seguir.

Subiu as escadas pulando em dois e dois, quando estava prestes a entrar no corredor que levava a sala de astronomia se sentiu ser puxado para dentro de uma velha sala de aula, as costas do moreno se chocaram com a parede o fazendo soltar um leve gemido de dor que foi abafado por lábios famintos ao mesmo tempo em que unhas de cravarem em sua nuca o puxando para mais perto.

Desde que foi puxado havia reconhecido o perfume da ruiva e foi por isso que em nenhum momento pensou em se desvencilhar dela, pelo contrário, logo tratou de inverter as posições e passou a ele a prendê-la na parede enquanto suas mãos passeavam por seu corpo em busca de alguma pequena brecha em suas roupas.

No meio do beijo Gina desviou de seus lábios para tomar um pouco de ar, Harry desviou seus beijos para curva do pescoço da garota onde ficou beijando arrancando leves gemidos dela.

-Harry. –Chamou a garota em um gemido, fazendo com que ao invés do moreno prestar atenção nela investisse mais em seu pescoço ficando assim praticamente impossível de se ter qualquer pensamento coerente. –Harry! –Voltou a chamar se esforçando para sua voz não vacilar desta vez.

O jeito com que ele a olhava fazia a sentir como se estivessem pegando fogo e as faíscas fossem em sua direção a fazendo tremer em excitação, seus pelos se arrepiaram com o presságio do que ele prometia fazer se continuassem.

"-Por que eu o parei mesmo? - Se perguntava a ruiva mentalmente, ocupada demais perdida nos olhos dele."

-Eu acho melhor pararmos. –Falou desviando o olhar e se afastando alguns centímetros de seus braços.

Estavam longe o suficiente um do outro para que pudessem voltar a raciocinar e perto o suficiente para em menos de um segundo estarem unidos novamente mandando tudo e todos ao raio que o parta.

-Hmmm... Dê-me um bom motivo. –Pediu o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

"Merlin que me acuda este homem esta impossível. - Pensou a ruiva por alguns segundos."

-Temos aula e a Minerva nos pediu para que não ficássemos encrencados. –Falou a ruiva em tom baixo onde tentava convencer mais a si mesma do que ao moreno.

Harry parou para pensar por alguns instantes sendo observado pela esposa que sabia que apesar de estar tentando voltar a raciocinar como adultos que eram não queria ir tanto quanto ele, e só de saber disso já o deixava feliz, entretanto estava insatisfeito pelo que iria dizer.

-Tudo bem, infelizmente tenho que concordar que é melhor irmos de uma vez por toda a essa maldita aula de poções. –Pura frustração era o que transmitia sua voz, e Gina quase riu disso, coisa que só não aconteceu pois partilhava o mesmo sentimento que ele naquele momento. –Mas com uma condição?

Gina sorriu e voltou a jogar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-E qual seria? –Perguntou falsamente inocente.

Harry a puxou para mais perto fazendo seus corpos de colarem completamente.

- Que mais tarde você me compense por cada minuto nesta maldita aula.

Depois disso Gina riu descaradamente para em seguida puxá-lo para um último beijo, pelo menos por aquela manhã.

-Vamos ver se você merece. –Falou piscando em sua direção enquanto ia em direção a porta, sendo seguida por um moreno sorridente.

Abriu uma pequena fresta da porta para verificar se o corredor estava vazio, aliviados viram que não havia uma viva alma naquele local e saíram da sala carregando um olhar divertido antes de passarem a correr segundos depois, afinal estavam em um lado do castelo e a masmorra era do outro por isso correram o tanto que suas pernas permitiam, mas mesmo assim isso não os impediu de chegar quinze minutos depois do horário que seria as aulas.

Entreolharam-se e o moreno fez um leve gesto para a ruiva indicando a porta, esta cruzou os braços e o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Se esta pensando que eu vou bater nesta porta esta muito enganado! –Falou a garota em um sussurro para que ninguém pudesse escutá-los dentro da sala.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha e se aproximou dela colocando alguns fios que estavam soltos em sua face para trás da orelha.

-Ora ruiva, a culpa é sua se estamos atrasados. –Falou tocando o ombro dela e a levando em direção a porta. -Afinal qual a minha culpa se você me seqüestrou para dar uns amasso? –Perguntou a fazendo revirar os olhos.

-Como se não tivesse gostado. –Comentou emburrada o fazendo rir.

-Não foi isso que disse, apenas afirmei que quem começou foi você. –Falou ainda divertido com a situação.

Gina se virou na direção dele e o encarou com os olhos pequenos como uma fenda, Harry estranhou a facilidade da garota em mudar de humor de forma tão repentina.

-Falando em quem começou. –Começou a dizer em um sibilo. –Não quero que você se quer olhe para professora, estamos entendidos? –Perguntou a ruiva mandona.

Fazia tempo que Harry não via Gina daquela forma mandona e cheia de ciúmes, nos últimos tempos apenas via uma ruiva furiosa e magoada e não mais a forte Ginevra com quem se casou e era muito bom vê-la daquele jeito de novo.

Levantou a mão em sinal de juramento e disse:

-Prometo que mesmo ela sendo uma gata não vou se quer olhá-la.

O juramento pareceu surtir algum efeito já que logo a ruiva tratou de desfazer a face irritada.

-Acho bom mesmo. –Comentou se virando novamente para a porta.

Os dois estavam a apenas dois passos dela então não foi preciso muito para conseguir enfim tocá-la, levantou a mão lentamente e deu duas leves batidas, logo puderam ouvir som de passos se aproximando e quando a mesma ia se abrir a ruiva correu para trás do moreno e o empurrou para frente fazendo todos o verem primeiro.

Surpreso pela artimanha da esposa acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés quando ela o empurrou, foi preciso dar três passos para frente para poder se equilibrar de novo, estava com a cabeça levemente abaixada o possibilitando apenas de ver os pés da professora, mas um pouco e teria caído aos pés dela, ouviu alguns alunos segurarem o riso e isto fez com que ele volta-se seu olhar a esposa que tinha um sorriso falsamente inocente nos lábios, estava prestes a revirar os olhos quando viu Gina desviar o olhar para alguém a suas costas e seus olhos se arregalarem em surpreso, atraído pela curiosidade se virou e ficou tão ou mais chocado que ela.

Parada com olhar analisador estava uma mulher de pernas longas, de roupas elegantes e porte sério, seus cabelos eram longos negros assim como a cor de seus olhos puxados que brilhavam em sua face oriental.

Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes pensando no que ia dizer, desviando sua atenção da professora que o olhava esperando que dissesse algo e a ruiva que parecia querer explodir de raiva por dentro.

-Então, posso saber o porquê o atraso de vocês? –Perguntou a professora exigente.

Todos os alunos os olhavam curiosos esperando a mesma explicação que a professora, quer dizer, quase todos Teddy Lupin se mantinha com olhar aflito pelo amigo.

-Er... Nós... –Gaguejou o moreno fazendo Gina bufar de raiva.

-Nos perdemos. –Respondeu a ruiva de muito mal humor.

A professora oriental arqueou as sobrancelhas em desconfiança pela resposta da garota, por isso desviou seu olhar para o garoto e este apenas balançou a cabeça confirmando e desviou o olhar para a janela.

-Não sei por que, mas não consigo acreditar nisso. –Falou a mulher em uma voz que pareceu profundamente irritante para a ruiva.

Teddy que estava sentado do outro lado se levantou chamando a atenção da professora e de todos para si.

-Na verdade a culpa é minha professora. –Começou a dizer o garoto.

-E posso saber como você Teddy pode ter feito os dois se atrasarem sendo que esta aqui desde que a aula começou? –Perguntou a mulher com a voz aveludada apesar da pergunta séria.

-Exatamente por isso professora. –Começou o garoto de forma simpática demonstrando em sua face uma culpa que não existia. –Como à senhora deve saber Henzo e Gina são os alunos do intercambio e eu os estou ajudando a conhecer a escola, nós íamos vir juntos as aulas já que eles não conhecem o castelo, porém hoje no café da manhã os dois subiram para o salão comunal para pegar suas coisas que tinham esquecido e eu fiquei de me encontrar com eles lá para mostrar o caminho. –Falava o garoto com tal confiança que até mesmo o casal poderia acreditar nele se não soubesse da verdade. – Eu acabei me esquecendo disso e vim a aula, provavelmente eles estavam até agora me esperando. –Disse dando um leve tapa na testa como se tivesse feito uma grande burrada, desviou seu olhar da professora e se voltou ao casal. –Me desculpem por isso.

Na face de Henzo surgiu um discreto sorriso orgulhoso, seu afilhado estava parecendo um verdadeiro maroto naquele momento e isto fez seu peito se estufar em alegria, enquanto Gina se demonstrava grata e tão orgulhosa do afilhado quanto o marido, porém ambos trataram de esconder isso rapidamente para que ninguém fosse capaz de perceber.

-Não tem problema cara, acontece! –Falou Henzo entrando na farsa.

Teddy abriu um largo sorriso enquanto a professora suspirava e mandava os dois se sentarem rapidamente para prosseguir a aula.

Henzo se sentou em um lado de Teddy e a ruiva do outro, esta se mantinha olhando para o pergaminho de maneira fixa enquanto o primeiro olhava para ela tentando desvendar o que estava se passando em sua cabeça, já o afilhado olhava de um ao outro sem ter idéia do que se passava entre eles.

-Ela ainda esta brava com você sobre a brincadeira no café? –Perguntou Teddy sem que a ruiva pudesse escutá-lo.

Henzo olhou na direção da esposa e esta parecida perdida em seus pensamentos, sua mandíbula estava semicerrada e tinha uma expressão de poucos amigos enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa.

-Acho que sim. –Falou sentindo se mal por estar de certa forma mentindo para o afilhado.

Teddy balançou a cabeça levemente em desanimo.

-Pensei que pela demora tinham se acertado. –Comentou o garoto, arrancando um suspiro dele. –Ela é bem teimosa e orgulhosa, parece que tem o sangue Weasley nas veias.

-E tem. –Falou Henzo sem perceber, arregalando os olhos em seguida pelo fora que tinha dado.

Teddy o olhava surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo.

-Gina tem o sangue Weasley? Como? –Perguntou o garoto um pouco mais alto fazendo assim a ruiva escutar;

Esta se virou surpresa para os dois e o moreno sentiu vontade de bater a cabeça na mesa pelo milésimo fora que tinha dado, nem parecia que era um auror treinado ali, tudo por culpa de não conseguir mentir descaradamente para aqueles que amava.

Henzo deu uma leve risada para descontrair enquanto Gina o olhava pálida por não conseguir inventar nenhuma desculpa desta vez, afinal não tinha prestado atenção na conversa deles desde o principio.

-Ora, não é muito difícil se ter o sangue Weasley quando se é uma das maiores família de sangue puro do mundo. –Começou a dizer o moreno. –Há alguns Weasley no meu país, Gina é filha de uma legitima Weasley, mas por ser mulher carrega apenas o nome do pai.

A expressão de Teddy de desconfiança foi modificada por uma surpresa, e logo se virou com um largo sorriso para a ruiva que tratou de disfarçar sua palidez.

-Então quer dizer que na verdade também é uma Weasley. –Comentou Teddy. –Agora sim esta explicado por que sinto que você é familiar toda vez que te olho.

Gina respirou profundamente colocando um sorriso nos lábios, porém estes não alcançavam seus olhos.

-Pois é, não disse antes por que não acho que os Weasley daqui não conheçam realmente a família da minha mãe. –Comentou a ruiva odiando cada vez mais o fato das mentiras estarem crescendo de uma forma que em breve não iriam conseguir controlar.

-Acho melhor prestar atenção na aula, antes que a professora comece a reclamar. –Falou Henzo arranjando um pretexto para mudar de assunto, mas logo desejou não o ter feito ao ver Gina voltar a ficar como estava antes, distante e com raiva.

Logo o que disse se tornou realidade já que a professora passou a realmente prestar mais atenção neles por verem os três dispersos, por diversas vezes fez perguntas sobre a matéria aos garotos, que respondiam sem o menor problema arrancando sorrisos orgulhosas da professora, em uma certa vez Henzo pensou que Gina fosse capaz de fazer alguma magia involuntário de tanto ódio que olhava a professora.

-Senhorita Smith, por que algumas poção atordoante ficam azuis e outros em tonalidade roxa? –Perguntou a professora em um momento em que o moreno e a ruiva trocavam olhares.

Gina se virou na direção da sua nova mestre de poções e cruzou os braços enquanto respondia após suspirar profundamente.

-Tudo depende da forma como você mexe a poção em seu preparo, se mexer em um único sentido até o fim ela ficara azul do contrário ficara roxa. –Respondeu se lembrando do que dos irmãos gêmeos que foram quem havia a ensinado fazer aquela poção.

Cho Chang mirava a nova aluna de forma insatisfeita, tinha feito a pergunta pensando que a garota estava distraída demais para respondê-la, porém esta havia acertado em cheio fazendo com que suas intenções fossem por água a baixo, mas não iria desistir tão facilmente.

-Além da diferença de cor tem alguma outra diferença? –Perguntou tendo quase certeza que a garota iria errar a resposta, pois eram raros aqueles que sabiam a mínima diferença que fazia.

Gina olhou para oriental firmemente vendo alegria estampada em seus olhos e teve que se conter para não revirar os olhos perante isto.

-Há uma mínima diferença, assim como qualquer outra poção se não for feita da forma devida seu efeito fica mais fraco ou forte, depende da poção. –Começou a explicar olhando para os amigos de casa. –No caso da Poção Atordoante quando ela atinge a tonalidade roxa quem fez pode se preparar para um efeito mais demorado, como uma espécie de genérico.

Depois disso a garota voltou a se sentar como antes e seu olhar se voltou ao moreno que mantinha seus olhos sobre ela com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Dez pontos para grifinória. –Falou uma voz feminina em desgosto.

Rindo levemente a ruiva voltou seu olhar em direção ao seu pergaminho, ao qual passou a rabiscar coisas sem sentido.

-Ponto para ruiva. –Falou Teddy divertido, no que Henzo concordou com um aceno.

Minutos depois finalmente a aula tinha acabado e Gina recolhia seu material o mais rápido possível quando Henzo segurou suas mãos a impedindo de prosseguir e chamando sua atenção para si.

-Me deixe guardar minhas coisas Colwer.

-Deixo, mas só se conversarmos depois. –Falou o moreno com olhar de cachorro abandonado.

Gina sentiu vontade de gritar quando percebeu que estava olhando perdidamente para ele, sem conseguir se recusar ao seu pedido, sem coragem de admitir sua derrota em voz alta apenas concordou com a cabeça em um leve aceno, de soslaio viu o marido comemorar em um gesto totalmente infantil, teria rido disso se não estivessem ali tendo a consciência de que eram observados por todos inclusive pela ex do marido.

Henzo pegou suas coisas correndo sussurrou algo para Teddy e puxou Gina para fora da sala no exato minuto que percebeu a professora vir na direção deles.

No começo a garota tentou soltar sua mão que estava entrelaçada a dele, porém a força que ele fazia para mantê-las unidas fez com que desistisse e passasse a apreciar andar novamente de mãos dadas com ele sem a preocupação de que pudessem ser interrompidos por algum repórter em qualquer momento.

Sem perceber para onde estavam indo, Gina só percebeu que não estavam mais fazendo o caminho da sala de aula quando Harry adentrou a mesma sala que a ruiva o tinha agarrado logo após o café da manhã e passou a beijá-la sem que esta pudesse raciocinar alguma coisa.

Assim como de manhã a ruiva passou a unhá-lo fazendo com que a pele levemente bronzeada dele ficasse com alguns vergões vermelhos, mas quem se importava com isto quando a tinha em seus braços?

-Harry e a nossa aula? –Perguntou a garota em um curto momento que se separaram para respirar.

-Nem comece a tentar ruiva, eu já concordei ir aquela maldita aula de poções. –Falou o moreno a levantando do chão e a carregando até a gélida parede onde passou a prensá-la. –Agora você vai pagar o que me deve.

Gina tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços, mas assim como antes o moreno não a deixou.

-E quem disse que você merece? –Perguntou a mulher irritada.

-E por que eu não iria merecer? –Devolveu a pergunta.

-Você não cumpriu sua promessa. –Respondeu ela irritada, fazendo ele suspirar. –Ficou todo atordoado só por que a Chorona é a nova professora, até gaguejar você fez! –Falou a garota claramente revoltada. -Só gostaria de saber o porquê...

Harry sem agüentar tampou a boca de esposa gentilmente enquanto acariciava sua face de forma carinhosa e cautelosa, como se fosse algo extremamente precioso e delicado.

-Eu sei que te passei a impressão errada ruiva. –Começou a dizer em um sussurro, beijou sua face esquerda e foi subindo o beijo até o lóbulo de sua orelha onde mordiscou antes de sussurrar. –Estava com medo que ela fosse capaz de nos reconhecer, não vou dizer que não fiquei surpreso por vê-la, pois fiquei, mas o que mais me fez ficar apavorado foi o fato de pensar que você em qualquer momento poderia voltar a se afastar de mim por ciúmes.

Gina envergonhada passou a olhar o chão, Harry vendo que não havia mais nenhuma raiva na expressão dela, afastou sua face da dela para que pudessem se olhar melhor.

-Me comportei como uma boba não é mesmo? –Falou Gina arrependida. –E tudo culpa do meu sangue Weasley cada vez falando mais forte.

-Adoro esse seu jeito orgulhoso e ciumento. –Falou Harry com um largo sorriso fazendo a ruiva sorrir levemente.

Depois disso o moreno se aproximou dela, colou sua face á dela e passou o nariz por toda a bochecha direita indo em direção ao pescoço onde aspirou seu perfume de lírio e logo voltou a subir beijando levemente sua pele, voltou a acariciar a face com a sua, trocaram olhares carregados em desejo antes de seus lábios se encontrarem de forma suave, era um beijo doce, sem pressa, como se tudo o que importasse fosse apreciar aquele momento, o momento em que se perdiam em si mesmo.

O beijo era tão cheio de amor que mesmo com os olhos fechados Gina sentiu uma pequena lágrima escorrer por sua face.

**-ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPITULO-**

**N/A: Como não sou ruim, resolvi postar mais um capitulo de bônus pela demora!**


	7. Capitulo VII

Rony Weasley andava pelos corredores do ministério com um leve sorriso no rosto, pela segunda vez naquela semana havia enganado o otário do sobrinho de Rita Sketeer, o idiota àquela hora provavelmente já estaria indo em direção a França, mais especificamente Paris, o jovem Will Sketeer realmente achou que algum dia um Weasley poderia ser amigo de uma corja de repórter sanguessuga como ele e sua tia.

Com estes pensamentos não pode deixar de gargalhar enquanto adentrava o corredor que dava a sala do chefe, este tinha ficado furioso ao saber que seu substituto havia tirado folga prolongada sem ao menos comunicar.

-Sanguessuga idiota! –Resmungou indignado o ruivo antes de suspirar pesadamente e adentrar a sala do chefe não sem antes bater levemente na porta.

-Entre! –Escutou a voz raivosa do velho.

Rony colocou as mãos no bolso e deixou transparecer sua impaciência quando se voltou ao chefe.

-Falaram que o senhor queria conversar comigo. –Falou calmamente.

Totalmente ao contrário dele um homem de estatura baixa rechonchudo de olhos negros raivosos e face vermelha como se tivesse sido tingida estava o mirando com tanto ódio que o ruivo o imaginou explodindo literalmente em sua frente.

-Weasley, eu EXIGO saber onde foi parar a DROGA do Potter! –Gritou o homem fazendo gotículas de saliva atingir a face do ruivo.

Rony teve vontade de revirar os olhos com a atitude persistente do chefe.

- Já disse que estou proibido de dizer magicamente. –Respondeu o ruivo sem esconder o tom de tédio na voz.

O homem se levantou de sua cadeira e deu a volta na enorme mesa se aproximando com passos duros do ruivo e olhar mortal.

-Será mesmo WEASLEY? –Falou como se tivesse cuspindo seu nome e isso incomodou seriamente o ruivo. –Será que você esta proibido magicamente ou simplesmente NÃO QUER?

-E se for á segunda opção? –Perguntou se aproximando do chefe e curvando na direção do mesmo para fita-lo.

-Se não me dizer neste exato momento eu serei obrigado a lhe forçar! –Falou o homem como se pudesse o ameaçar.

Não se agüentando o ruivo teve que gargalhar com isto.

-O que você acha que pode fazer comigo? –Perguntou o ruivo com a voz fria como nunca.

O homem naquele momento tremeu perante a face raivosa do funcionário.

-Você irá tomar a poção da verdade e esta decidido. –Falou o chefe tentando não perder a pose.

Rony sentiu todo o sangue subir pela cabeça nesse momento, sem pensar no que fazia pegou o homem pela gola da camisa e o ergueu o tanto que pode o fazendo arregalar os olhos temerosos.

-Olha aqui seu Oompa Lompa filho da mãe, não me importa o seu cargo ou o raio que o parta de quem te protege nessa merda de ministério, eu e você sabemos muito bem que você só ficou todos estes anos nessa bosta de cargo às custas dos outros – Começou o ruivo que o jogou na cadeira fazendo com que esta caísse o levando junto consigo. –Harry esta viajando e quando quiser se algum dia quiser dizer a onde ele esta será o próprio a te dizer. –Terminando isto deu as costas ao chefe e passou a andar em direção a porta, mas antes que pudesse sair pela mesma ouviu o homem dizer.

-Isto não vai ficar assim Weasley. –Ameaçou o homem pegando a varinha. –Você esta demitido!

Rony balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro inconformado e se virou para o idiota a quem era obrigado anteriormente a aturar.

-Não Mike. –Falou olhando novamente para ele. –EU me demito.

Por fim deu as costas a ele e saiu o mais depressa que pode daquele lugar horrível que um dia teve a péssima idéia de trabalhar.

Como se um enorme peso estivesse saído de suas costas voltou a andar pelo corredor com um sorriso maior do que aquele o qual tinha entrado, adentrou o elevador no mesmo tempo em que uma realidade o atingia.

-Hermione vai me matar. –Resmungou apertando levemente a nuca.

Assim que adentraram no salão principal na hora do almoço todos os olhares os seguiram, gostariam de saber quando apela bendita cena iria parar de se repetir, estavam cansados de serem o centro da atenção.

Quantas vezes aquela cena se repetiria? Esta era a pergunta que se passava pela cabeça do casal Potter ao adentrar novamente no salão principal e serem alvos novamente de olhares curiosos, para eles pelo visto as novidades nunca acabavam e isto já estava começando a irritá-los.

Ainda incomodado com o restante dos alunos viram Teddy se levantar da mesa e acenar na direção deles os chamando o que prontamente obedeceram.

-Tudo resolvido agora? –Perguntou Teddy com um sorriso brincalhão assim que eles se sentaram ao seu lado.

-E como. –Comentou Henzo com um largo sorriso.

A ruiva assim que o viu piscar na direção do garoto carregado em malicia deu um tapa certeiro no ombro dele o fazendo gemer de dor ao mesmo tempo em que todos riam.

Estranhamente Teddy parou de rir adquirindo um olhar mortal para a porta no salão, o casal sem entender voltou sua atenção para o que estava incomodando o afilhado e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a sobrinha loura sendo acompanhada por Andrew que a abraçava pelos ombros com um largo sorriso vitorioso. Os dois assim que os avistaram vieram em sua direção arrancando assim um resmungo do jovem.

-Não gosto deste _**Andy!**_ –Falou com a voz rancorosa.

-Será que é pelo fato dele estar abraçado a Vick? –Perguntou a ruiva divertida.

Como se tivesse levado um choque o garoto deu um pulo da cadeira enquanto seus olhos arregalavam brevemente ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão batia em um copo de suco que derramou o liquido em sua calça o fazendo soltar um palavrão sem perceber.

-Calma cara não vamos contar para ninguém. –Falou Henzo tocando levemente no ombro do garoto.

Naquele momento Vick parou em frente a eles sendo acompanhada de seu "querido amigo".

-Ola. –Cumprimentou a jovem antes de se sentar.

O casal a cumprimentou normalmente enquanto Teddy resmungou qualquer coisa enquanto secava a varinha que também havia sido fatalmente atingida pelo suco esparramado.

-Nossa recepção maravilhosa a sua Teddy. –Falou a loira brincando o fazendo levantar seu olhar para ela. –Posso saber por que esta nervoso?

-Eu não to nervoso! –Respondeu de forma grosseira a fazendo se sobressaltar.

-Percebe-se. –Retrucou a garota adquirindo um leve tom rosado em suas bochechas.

Teddy voltou a abaixar o olhar para o suco que ainda pingava em suas calças enquanto pedia paciência.

-Ei Teddy, não deu tempo de ir ao banheiro foi? –Perguntou Andrew fazendo graça.

Henzo estava preparado para segurar o amigo se fosse necessário, já que este carregava um olhar mortal ao mesmo tempo em que a mão que segurava a varinha tremia fortemente chamando a atenção deles menos a do grandalhão.

Teddy se ergueu e com grande esforço colocou a varinho no bolso enquanto falava com a voz acida.

-Talvez tenha sido isto mesmo, mas e você _**ANDY **_pulou a fila do celebro foi? –Perguntou enquanto já dava as costas a eles e passava a caminhar em passos rápidos para fora dali.

Antes que o casal pudesse fazer qualquer coisa viram a imagem de uma loira correr para fora do salão na mesma direção que o Grifinório havia ido, o grandalhão que a acompanhava rangeu os dentes irritado, o casal sem se importar com o amigo da Vick se levantou e foi atrás dos dois, para prevenir que Teddy fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender.

-Teddy! –Chamou Vick pela terceira vez em menos de um minuto.

Há alguns minutos o havia achado no corredor indo em direção a sala precisa onde ele gostava de se refugiar quando estava nervoso, porém não deixaria que se isolasse sem antes conversarem, afinal havia passado o momento em que teriam uma séria conversa.

Foi com alivio que o viu parar de fugir dela, mesmo longe e de costas poderia ver seus ombros tensos e sua cabeça cabisbaixa.

Correu na direção dele e quando tocou seu ombro levemente o viu desviar de seu toque como se esse o queima-se e isto a atingiu em cheio.

-Por quê? –Murmurou confusa. –Por que esta agindo assim comigo? –Soltou a garota ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que queriam sair.

O garoto soltou uma risada sem humor enquanto se virava na direção da "prima" e a olhava como fúria.

-Não seja cínica Victoire! –Gritou o garoto furioso.

A primeira reação da garota foi arregalar os olhos, mas em seguida seu olhar passou a ser raivoso e esta avançou na direção dele o cutucando no peito com um dedo ameaçador.

-NÃO. ME. CHAME. DE. CÍNICA! -Falou de forma furiosa dando leves pausas a cada palavra.

O garoto nem ao menos se abalou um pouco com isto, pelo contrário deu uma risada ácida enquanto agarrava os pulsos da menina fazendo com que esta não pudesse o atingir mais.

-Então do que mais posso te chamar? Mentirosa? Covarde? –Perguntou fazendo um ar falsamente pensativo enquanto a garota deixava uma fina lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

A reação que Teddy teve perante a lágrima da garota foi inesperada, ele a soltou como se tivesse se queimado com seu toque e a olhou com magoa.

-Poupe-me de suas lágrimas. –Pediu o garoto dando alguns passos para trás. –Saía daqui Victoire!

Vick abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos e com raiva secou a lágrima com as costas das mãos.

-Não sem antes conversarmos! –Persistiu a garota o fazendo soltar um alto palavrão.

Este voltou a se aproximar dela perigosamente enquanto a garota erguia a cabeça e o encarava de forma dura.

-Você quer conversar? –Perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, no que ela acenou de forma positiva. –Pois bem então fale de uma vez Weasley.

Se fosse qualquer outro garoto Victoire já teria o feito pagar por cada sorriso cínico e por cada palavra dita, mas com Teddy Lupin era diferente, ela simplesmente não conseguia feri-lo por mais que ele fizesse isto com ela, por fora poderia aparentar estar forte e decida mais por dentro a realidade era outra bem diferente daquela.

-Eu quero saber por que você esta me tratando desta forma de repente! –Falou a garota cruzando os braços.

-De repente? –Perguntou incrédulo no que ela confirmou. –Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fico em saber que não significo NADA para você.

O garoto voltou a se afastar dela, mas ela não deixou o segurou pelo braço e o puxou para perto dela o quanto pode.

-Não terminamos a conversa ainda! –Falou de forma decidida. –Eu sei que o que aconteceu entre nós o deixou confuso, confesso que também fiquei, mas entenda Teddy isto é loucura só vai nos machucar se seguimos em frente.

Teddy a pegou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou como se isso pudesse trazer de volta alguma sanidade a garota.

-Se para você isto é apenas uma confusão para mim não é Vick. –Começou a dizer o garoto. –Estou cansado de sentar ao seu lado todo santo dia e fingir que não sinto nada por você, que NUNCA aconteceu nada quando a verdade é que ACONTECEU, pelo menos para mim. –Falou enquanto a deixava ver dentro de seus olhos o quanto toda aquela situação o estava matando por dentro. –Sinto informar a vossa excelência mais eu já ESTOU machucado! E tudo isto por que? –Perguntou erguendo o queixo dela já que tentou fugir do seu olhar. –Tudo isto por que você tem MEDO do que os outros podem dizer ao nosso respeito, tem medo que sua família seja contra nós, pelo menos era o que eu achava. –E por fim a soltou novamente.

-Achava? –Perguntou a loira com a voz tremula.

-Achava, hoje acho que você na verdade só quer brincar com meus sentimentos me provocando com o idiota do Andyzinho.

Sem dar qualquer chance para resposta passou a andar em direção ao salão comunal, a deixando sozinha no corredor ao qual ela se deixou chorar sentindo algo dentro de si a sufocar.

O casal Potter que havia visto toda a cena se sentiram extremamente mal por estarem invadindo um momento que deveria ser apenas dos dois, mas tinham que se certificar que nenhum dos dois saíssem mais machucados do que poderia, envergonhados trocaram olhares entristecidos ao verem Vick chorando de soluçar sozinha no chão enquanto Teddy corria para o mais longe dali.

-Cuide da Vick. –Pediu Harry correndo na mesma direção que Teddy havia seguido.

Passaram por vários alunos que os encararam como se fossem loucos por estarem correndo, quando saíram pelos grandes portões que davam em direção ao jardim Harry pode ver Minerva o encarando sem entender apenas fez um sinal para ela não se preocupar e continuou seguindo Teddy, que ainda não o tinha percebido.

Qual não foi a surpresa do moreno ao ver que o afilhado se refugiava no mesmo lugar que ele tinha o costume, depois da sala precisa lógico. Estava tão distraído que não reparou quando Teddy parou de forma brusca e se virou na direção dele com o olhar raivoso.

-O que você esta fazendo me seguindo? –Perguntou de forma grossa.

Henzo parou e bagunçou os cabelos sem jeito antes de responder receoso.

-Estava pensando que talvez você queira conversar. –Falou evidentemente sem jeito.

-Achou errado. –Falou o garoto ainda grosseiro dando as costas para ele e indo em direção a sala em que eram guardadas as vassouras.

-Olha não me leve a mal, não sou do tipo de garoto que fica correndo atrás de fofoca, mas você me ajudou tanto sem ao menos me conhecer que pensei que talvez pudesse te retribuir um pouco em ouvi-lo, mas isso só se você quiser cara. –Falou Henzo se aproximando.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto Teddy entrava na salinha, o garoto estava demorando e Henzo achou que esse fosse o pedido silencioso pedindo que fosse embora, incerto sobre o que fazer deu as costas a ele deixando o ter finalmente privacidade e passou a se distanciar dali quando enfim escutou seu nome sendo gritado.

-Hey! –Chamou Teddy enfim o fazendo se virar novamente para o garoto que carregava um baú de tamanho médio, duas vassouras e mais algumas roupas embrulhadas em seu ombro. –Esta mesmo afim de me ajudar? –Perguntou sem jeito, fazendo Henzo concordar em um aceno. –Que tal uma partida de quadribol então?

O moreno deu de ombros enquanto voltava a se aproximar do colega, o metaformago deu um leve sorriso enquanto jogava um par de luvas, óculos, e uma enorme capa de proteção.

-Você vai precisar se pretende jogar comigo. –Falou o garoto de maneira desafiadora.

-Vamos ver quem vai precisar mais de proteção lá em cima. –Devolveu Henzo entendendo a manobra do garoto em tentar se distrair.

Pouco tempo depois os dois estavam no ar disparando balaços no adversário enquanto insanamente tentavam achar o pomo-de-ouro, toda a vez que batia o balaço que estava magicamente enfeitiçado para segui-los Teddy deixava se abrir um pouco.

-Sabe nós crescemos juntos. –Falou brevemente enquanto se mantinha com os olhos entretidos no balaço e na busca ao pomo.

-Então é por isso que vocês parecem se conhecer tão bem. –Comentou Henzo tentando provocá-lo um pouco.

-Era um dos motivos eu achava. –Falou rebatendo o balaço que tentava o atingir na cabeça para longe de si. –Sempre a achei linda e sempre tentei protegê-la dos garotos, eu pensava que era por que me sentia o primo mais velho dela e que tinha a obrigação de protegê-la. –Falou com a voz entristecida, dando um leve sorriso. – Mas depois que ela venho para Hogwarts e que os anos foram passando eu percebi que não era um mero instinto protetor, percebi que gastava tempo demais a observando mesmo quando ela estava longe, que fazê-la sorrir quando estava triste me fazia feliz. –Seus olhos brilharam um pouco então desviou seu olhar para que não pudesse ver. –Cada momento ao lado dela parecia passar voando e ao mesmo tempo era tão incrível o quanto parecia preenchido de felicidade cada segundo, eu comecei a decorar cada gesto seu, cada sorriso, meu mundo passou a girar em torno do dela. –Novamente afastou mais um balaço com ainda mais força que a última. –Me senti horrível quando descobri que estava apaixonado pela minha própria prima.

-Mas ela não é sua prima. –Comentou Henzo que se manteve calado até o momento, fingindo estar entretido no jogo para não envergonhá-lo.

-Não é, porém custou um pouco para aceitar que isto não era errado. –Falou Teddy sem jeito. – Na verdade só fui capaz de perceber isto quando pude contar com a ajuda da Susan.

-Não é a garota que a Vick comentou uma vez com desgosto? –Perguntei confuso.

-Essa mesmo. –Falou dando uma pequena risada. –Vick acha que temos algo.

–Então tudo não passava de ciúmes. –Falou Henzo sorrindo.

-Era o que eu achava, pelo menos até hoje. –Falou Teddy voltando a adquirir aquela tristeza em suas irís. –Susan me conhece desde o meu primeiro ano aqui, sempre a ajudei com os garotos e ela resolveu me ajudar com Vick quando viu que eu não tirava os olhos dela, sabe por várias vezes eu a critiquei falando que ela só me considerava como primo, mas depois tive que admitir que estava errado quando finalmente deu certo.

-Então você e Victorie chegaram a terem algo? –Perguntou Henzo como se não soubesse.

Teddy ficou mudo por alguns segundos, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, Henzo teve que interceptar o balaço do garoto para que ele não fosse atingido.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu acordando de seu devaneio. –Sim, aconteceu um pouco antes de vocês chegarem, eu estava aqui chateado mesmo após ganhar um jogo de quadribol e tinha acabado de me decidir por ignorar a Vick por um tempo para que eu pudesse esquecer o que estava sentindo quando ela venho me buscar com um sorriso tímido e duas garrafas de cervejas amanteigadas. –Falou enquanto olhava diretamente a um canto da arquibancada com um leve sorriso. –No começo estava tímida, mas após eu me recusar a comemorar com ela, começou a despejar toda sua indignação contra mim por estar a ignorando e foi ai que eu a beijei.

Henzo novamente afastou os balaços deles, estava começando a cogitar a idéia de explodir aquelas coisas irritantes, mas isto com certeza iria fazer o garoto parar de se abrir com ele, além do fato de sua varinha estarem guardadas junto ao baú.

-E então? –Perguntou Henzo o incentivando a continuar.

-Vick ficou morta de remorso, falou que isto não podia estar acontecendo e que a família toda iria ficar nos julgando por sermos primos, eu tentei dizer as mesmas coisa que Susan me disse para acalmá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse me explicar melhor ela saiu correndo para longe de mim. –Confessou com raiva.

Disparando em direção a um ponto dourado Teddy assustou Henzo que estava distraído, este percebendo o que estava acontecendo disparou na mesma direção que ele, mesmo sabendo que seria extremamente difícil de alcançá-lo.

-Depois disso ela simplesmente venho com um papinho idiota que seria melhor para nós dois sermos apenas amigos e que o que eu sentia era mera atração física por ela ser veela, que não valia a pena trazer este _transtorno_ a nossa família. –Falou Teddy com fúria. –Ela se quer me deu chance opinar sobre isto, me dizendo que era isto ou nada.

Henzo viu no exato momento em que Teddy pegou o pomo e o apertou com fúria mal-contida.

-Só pude acertar em meio a essa condição, com esperança que tudo não passa-se de medo da parte dela que um dia ela entenderia a verdade, mas ... –Tentou dizer, porém sua voz morreu neste momento e quando voltou a dizer havia magoa nela. –Eu na verdade estava enganado, ela nunca vai mudar de opinião, a verdade é que Vick não gosta de mim e que eu NÃO quero ser o amiguinho que ela pode usar quando quiser.

Se esquecendo do que estava fazendo Henzo se aproximou do amigo com um olhar solidário, porém este não durou muito, já que em meros segundos ambos foram atingidos com enorme força pelos balaços os fazendo em conjunto caírem de suas vassouras.

O moreno se sentiu impotente ao ver Teddy ser atingido na cabeça pelo balaço e cair desacordado em alta velocidade em direção ao chão, se concentrou da maneira que pode e rezando para que desse certo tentou fazer uma magia involuntária, a única coisa que pode fazer foi soltar um leve sorriso ao ver Teddy parar de cair segundos antes de se chocar ao chão, pena que ele não havia tido a mesma sorte.

Gina havia conseguido com muito esforço levar Vick para o salão comunal, por sorte a maioria dos alunos estavam no salão principal então não tiveram tanta dificuldade em irem ao dormitório sem serem visto.

A loira tinha contado tudo o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Teddy até aquele momento, do amor que ela achava não ser correspondido, dos comentários dos amigos que lhe davam esperanças, da forma em que ele passou a ignorá-la a deixando magoada e depois do beijo que ele deu nela fazendo a acreditar que pudessem enfim ficar juntos.

-Mas por que vocês não estão juntos se ele te beijou? –Perguntou Gina sem entende-la.

-Por que é difícil para mim. –Resmungou a garota que estava com a cabeça no colo da amiga se levantar e a olhá-la diretamente nos olhos castanhos. –Mesmo com medo estava disposta a enfrentar a reação de minha família quando soubesse que estava apaixonada pelo meu primo, mas daí ele venho com uma conversinha idiota de que a tal da Susan o tinha ajudado, que ela o entendia mais do que ninguém, e outras coisas mais que eu não agüentei e saí correndo.

-Eu não acredito que tudo isso é por puro orgulho e ciúmes. –Falou Gina com a face séria.

Vick abaixou a cabeça e deixou que algumas lágrimas escorressem por sua face livremente, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados e como se não bastasse sua maquiagem estava completamente borrada,os seus cabelos sempre tão arrumados estavam desgrenhados e suas mãos tremiam como nunca havia ficado.

-Eu apenas cheguei a conclusão de que tudo é tão difícil agora imagine depois, Teddy com certeza irá se formar em breve e achar alguém muito melhor do que eu, isso se não acabar com a tal Susan que o compreende tão bem assim. –Desdenhou a garota por fim. –E depois como eu vou ficar? Sozinha e mal vista pela minha família.

-Não acho que sua família vá reagir mal ao seu relacionamento, lembre-se que vocês não são primos de verdade. –Falou Gina tentando consolá-la.

-Eu sei, mas eles iram pensar que nós sempre tivemos algo, vão desconfiar das vezes que ele dormiu em minha casa, meu pai vai ficar me sufocando, e tudo isso para que? Para depois ele arrumar outra garota melhor? –Perguntou indignada.

-Para de tentar se menosprezar, acho ridícula essa sua teoria de que ele só esta tendo atração física por você, você sabe que se fosse isso ele nunca iria atrás de você. –Falou tentando demonstrar firmeza. –Não acredito que os dois possam estar fazendo toda essa tempestade por tão pouco, parece até um casal muito besta que eu conheço. –Comentou sem querer.

-Você esta querendo dizer de você e do Henzo certo? –Falou a loira com um leve sorriso.

Gina concordou envergonhada com um leve aceno de cabeça, não queria atrair a atenção dela para ela, e sim ajudá-la a resolver esta situação dela com o afilhado.

-Apenas aprenda uma coisa Vick que me custou muito, ás vezes a melhor coisa a se fazer é dizer o que esta sentindo, adiar as coisas podem fazê-las com que elas talvez nunca mais tenha volta ou que seja no mínimo muito doloroso prosseguir. –Falou Gina tentando ser o mais concisa.

-Do jeito que você fala, parece não termos praticamente a mesma idade. –Observou Vick admirada.

-Apesar da idade que tenho, eu e o Henzo já passamos por muita coisa juntos, tantas que talvez não sejamos capazes de resolvermos juntos, mas sempre há uma segunda chance Vick, você nem pode acreditar em como isto é verdade ainda, sei que estão magoados um com o outro mais o procure e tente se resolverem desta vez sem medo, sem omissão. –Falou Gina a olhando diretamente nos olhos.

Vick balançou a cabeça levemente concordando fazendo Gina suspirar aliviada, porém este alívio não durou muito já que logo duas cabeleiras ruivas invadiram o dormitório carregando faces desesperadas e atropelando palavras sem sentido.

Apenas algumas se destacaram e foram o suficiente para deixar as duas desesperadas: meninos, acidente ,coma.

Sem cerimônia alguma invadiram a ala hospitalar se deparando com a imagem de Minerva, Neville, Chang, e duas garotas da corvinal, assistindo a enfermeira correndo de um maca a outra dando os primeiros socorros.

As duas garotas sendo seguidas por Lilian e Rose correram em direção as macas, porém foram abordadas por Neville e Minerva.

-Deixe a Madame Pronfrey cuidar deles, meninas. –Falou Neville tentando mantê-las longe das macas.

-Mas o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Gina, desesperada.

Neville olhou para Minerva que fez um gesto para que ele levasse as alunas para fora o que foi prontamente atendido.

-Vamos, vamos garotas, não podemos ficar aqui atrapalhando. –Falou Neville conseguindo arrasta-las sem esforço já que ambas se encontravam pasmas pelo ocorrido.

Assim que saíram Neville as levou até um banco de espera onde as duas se deixaram cair sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

-O ... que...

-Parece que ambos estavam jogando quadribol quando caíram da vassoura. –Falou Neville estudando a feição das duas com cuidado.

-O que exatamente os fez cair? –Perguntou Gina dando de maneira incisiva para os dois professores.

-Um balaço. –Respondeu Neville prontamente, antes que Chang percebe-se a troca de olhares deles. –O problema no caso foi que ambos estavam em uma altura considerável e foram acertados na cabeça, isto fez com que desmaiassem.

O coração de Gina se apertou ao ouvir aquelas palavras, não podia acreditar que a poucos minutos os dois estavam ao seu lado e agora estavam inconscientes em uma maca. Um soluço ao seu lado chamou a atenção de Gina que se virou para Vick e assistiu a sobrinha se derramar em lágrimas.

Engolindo a vontade de chorar a ruiva puxou a sobrinha para si e a abraçou de maneira forte, tentando passar uma confiança que estava lhe faltando naquele momento.

Enquanto dizia de maneira automática algumas palavras para consolar a garota em seu intimo rezava para o que estava dizendo se torna-se Merlin nada podia acontecer com Teddy ou o Harry!

_**N/A: Bom a todos que estão acompanhando aqui esta mais um capitulo da fics, espero que vcs tenham gostado, infelizmente eu perdi todos os capítulos que estavam prontos, a boa noticia é que graças a Dressa uma amiga muitooo importante consegui recuperá-los, tendo que fazer apenas alguns detalhes como por exemplo o final desse capitulo que acabo de refazê-lo por estar faltando, caso tenha algum erro me desculpem sinceramente!**_

_**Muito Obrigado a todos que estão acompanhando e a única coisa que digo é que não irei desistir dessa fics, apesar de estar meio perdida em que rumo exatamente ela irá levar até o final.**_

_**Obs: Neste capitulo o que mais gosto é da atitude de Rony.**_


	8. Capitulo VIII

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_Gotas de chuvas caíam fortemente sobre seus óculos de proteção dificultando sua visão, se segurou melhor na vassoura e deixou que seus outros sentidos a ajudassem naquele momento, sua audição mais aprimorada pode ouvir ao longe um grito conhecido a mandando abaixar o que obedeceu prontamente a tempo suficiente de ouvir um zumbido passar por sua cabeça com alta velocidade._

_Respirou aliviada ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de que depois teria que agradecer Calíope pelo aviso, empinou a vassoura e fez com que ela dispara-se em direção ao goleiro adversário, estava sem a goles, mas sabia que em breve suas colegas iriam consegui-la e estaria pronta para marcar, como previsto Calíope não demorou nem dois minutos e já vinha com a goles segura em baixo do braço esquerdo na sua direção, a morena a colocou na mão a arremessando em sua direção com toda força que possuía, assim que recebeu a goles não deu tempo para o goleiro pensar e atacou no arco mais distante dele marcando mais um ponto para as Harpias._

_Exatamente três segundos depois ouviu um alto apito olhou para o enorme placar que sobrevoava os jogadores e viu sua treinadora fazer um gesto os chamando para se aproximar, porém como estava mais longe que todas as outras havia sido a última a chegar._

_-Aléxia você irá substituir Ginevra, quero que você dê o melhor de si, procure se manter perto dos arcos assim como a Potter estava fazendo, e Yuli eu preciso desse pomo-de-ouro agora! –Gritava a Treinadora com a face transfigurada em preocupação._

_-Eu ainda acho que posso fazer mais alguns pontos... –Começou a dizer, sendo interrompida com o gesto da treinadora fazendo se calar. _

_-Você não vai mais jogar, preciso conversar com você agora... O restante de vocês eu quero lá em cima dando o melhor de si, vão, vão! –Falou a treinadora abanando as mãos para que o time fosse embora, e assim fizeram restando apenas as duas._

_-Não entendo, por que me tirar do jogo agora? –Perguntou Gina indignada por ter sido retirada sendo ela a capitã do time._

_A treinadora ergueu seu olhar para a ruiva, e esta não entendeu por que mais sentiu o peito se apertar com o olhar preocupado da mulher em sua direção._

_-Olha Gina, eu a tirei do jogo por motivos distintos do que pensa. –Começou a dizer a mulher com uma voz receosa. –Acabei de receber uma ligação do seu irmão, ele pediu para que te tira-se do jogo._

_-O que aconteceu treinadora? –Perguntou a ruiva aflita._

_-Parece que precisam de sua presença no St. Mungus, algo sobre o Sr. Potter..._

_Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra, logo a ruiva havia jogado longe a vassoura e corria em direção aos vestiários a procura de uma lareira, abriu e fechou diversas portas até que enfim achou uma lareira disponível, pediu desculpas pela invasão e explicou que era uma emergia para logo em seguida conseguir um pouco de pó-de-flur e desaparecer._

_Flash a cegaram no mesmo momento em que a ruiva apareceu na recepção do hospital, colocou a mão na frente tentando se proteger da cegueira, algumas pessoas passaram a lhe cercar enquanto gritavam perguntas ._

_-Sra. Potter, o que irá fazer agora que o seu marido virou lobisomem? –Perguntou um repórter fazendo a ruiva se virar para ele boquiaberta._

_-QUEREM SAIR DE CIMA DELA! –Mandou um ruivo furioso fazendo abrir espaço para ele passar junto de três seguranças. –Vamos Gi. –Chamou puxando a irmã pelo pulso para longe dali._

_Rony tinha tentado lhe explicar o que havia acontecido, disse que ambos estavam em missão tentando resgatar alguns reféns de comensais após denuncias e que quando adentraram o lugar havia apenas dois vigias que logo foram presos, quando começaram a soltar os reféns alguns deles se rebelaram contra eles lançando feitiços para todos os lados, haviam caído em uma emboscada, Harry que estava cuidando de dois novatos acabou sendo pego desprevenido e sido torturado até que finalmente conseguiram render todos os comensais envolvidos._

_-Eu quero vê-lo. –Falou Gina tentando se manter firme._

_-Vou providenciar isto o quanto antes. –Falou o ruivo se retirando e indo atrás da enfermeira responsável a cuidar de Harry._

_Pouco tempo depois a ruiva entrava no quarto do moreno, o marido estava na cama aos fundos perto da janela, estava dormindo pelo o que haviam lhe contado, seus braços estavam enfaixados assim como sua testa, e havia um pequeno corte em seus lábios._

_Aproximou-se com passos cautelosos para não acordá-lo, tinha lágrimas enquanto vigiava seu sono, por um momento foi capaz de achar que Harry havia sido assassinado, só sabia que a cada dia odiava mais o trabalho que o marido havia escolhido, o moreno poderia ser distante, resmungão, ou um legume insensível, mas ainda assim o amava demais para simplesmente perde-lo._

_Com cautela acariciou o lábio do moreno antes de se curvar e dar um leve beijo, ou pelo menos esta era a intenção até que duas mãos firmes seguraram sua cintura a mantendo firme no lugar enquanto seus lábios exigiam mais dos delas, que cederam prontamente._

_-Vejo que já esta melhor. –Comentou a ruiva após se separarem._

_-Não será hoje que irá se livrar de mim, ruiva. –Falou o moreno trazendo a face dela para si._

_Porém a ruiva virou o rosto se recusando a beijá-lo novamente, o moreno percebeu que tinha falado algo errado, pois de repente a sentiu tensa em seus braços._

_-Nunca mais diga isso! –Mandou a mulher nervosa, só seu olhar era capaz de matá-lo. –Você pode imaginar o quanto eu fiquei desesperada ao saber que meu marido estava machucado? Pior eu não sabia nem ao menos porque, qual era seu estado! Eu cheguei até mesmo acreditar que você havia sido mordido por um lobisomem!_

_Terminando de dizer isso a ruiva se jogou nos braços do moreno que acariciou suas costas, mexendo de maneira carinhosa nos seus longos cabelos ruivos, quando esta estava mais calma voltou a se afastar com a face um pouco corada._

_-Eu só estava brincando ruiva. –Falou o moreno a puxando para um beijo. –Eu te amo, e já te disse que sempre irei voltar para você, mesmo que você não me queira mais sempre voltarei. –Novamente a beijou e depois quando se soltaram começou a gargalhar deixando a ruiva confusa._

_-Posso saber por que esta rindo Potter? –Perguntou em um tom que não escondia a felicidade de vê-lo bem._

_-Por que nunca me contou que tem fantasias com lobisomem? Querida não queria falar nada mais faltou à cestinha de frutas e a chapeuzinho se veste de vermelho e não de verde! –Falou o moreno recebendo como resposta um revirar de olhos da esposa como resposta. –Mas se quiser eu posso resolver isso rapidinho. –Falou achando uma brecha na roupa da esposa e tocando sua pele._

_-Engraçadinho. –Resmungou a ruiva o beijando._

Gina com a cabeça apoiada na parede enquanto olhava o teto distraída pensava nas várias vezes em que havia passado por essa mesma preocupação que estava agora, mas não importava quantas vezes tinha acontecido nunca iria deixar de sentir o gosto amargo do medo que fazia seu coração se contrair com cada barulho a sua volta.

De repente alguém cutucou seu ombro de maneira impaciente chamando enfim sua atenção.

-O que foi? –Perguntou a ruiva a contra gosto para a professora oriental.

-Mais respeito mocinha! –Resmungou Chang. –Acho melhor você e sua colega de casa e irem ao seu dormitório, não faz sentido ficarem aqui.

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto seu olhar se dirigia a imagem das duas garotas gêmeas orientais que eram cópias perfeitas da mais velha conversarem tranquilamente sentadas no outro lado da sala.

-Na verdade... –Começou a ruiva se erguendo. –Estamos muito bem aqui, não é mesmo Vick?

A loira se aproximou dela e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Agradecemos a preocupação, mas dispensamos. –Falou a ruiva voltando a se sentar acompanhada da loira.

Chang bufou e passou a bater o pé impaciente, olhando as garotas com descrença.

-Acho que as senhoritas não me entenderam, quero que as duas vão até o salão comunal agora e fiquem lá, se precisarmos de vocês mandaremos as chamarem. –Falou Chang irritada, porém logo se calou ao sentir alguém tocar levemente seu ombro.

Cho Chang se virou furiosa para trás e encontrou a face de um Neville sério, este tirou a mão do ombro da mulher e suspirou de maneira cansada.

-Na verdade professora Chang, acho irrelevante retirar as garotas daqui, afinal Virginia é namorada do jovem Henzo e Victorie é o que podemos dizer a mais próxima dos Weasley de Teddy. –Começou a justificar o jovem professor de Herbologia, as duas garotas da grifinória tiveram que se conter para não rir da cara da oriental. –Além do mais se fosse mesmo seguir em risca seu pedido creio que suas filhas também teriam que se retirar.

-Mas elas salvaram os dois jovens e... –Começou a dizer a mulher, mas logo foi interrompida novamente por Neville.

-E é exatamente por isso que as duas estão aqui e não em seu salão comunal como o restante dos alunos. –Explicou Neville se afastando dela e indo se sentar com as duas grifinórias.

Contrariada Chang foi se juntar as duas filhas que assistiam a cena de forma imparcial, a ruiva não soube exatamente o por que, mas desde aquele momento não foi com a cara das garotas.

Mais algumas horas em meio ao medo e esperança a ruiva permaneceu na sala de espera abraçada a loira que chorava em seu ombro enquanto a primeira deixava lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem por sua face.

A porta se abriu e por ela saiu a enfermeira que os encarou com um leve e raro sorriso.

-Pelo seu sorriso podemos então deduzir que os senhores...

-Estão fora de perigo! –Terminou uma mulher de cabelos cacheados castanhos e um grande sorriso na face.

Gina suspirou aliviada, como se alguém de repente houvesse estuporado aquele que estava a sufocando até aquele momento, em meio a felicidade deixou que lágrimas de felicidade escorressem por sua face.

-A ajuda da Sra. Weasley foi imprescindível para isso, não acho que se não fosse por sua ajuda os jovens seriam capazes de se recuperar tão fácil. –Concluiu a enfermeira fazendo a morena corar.

A ruiva assim que viu que todos estavam distraídos agradeceu a morena com gestos que foi logo retribuído por uma piscada discreta da morena.

-Fico grata pelo grande elogio, mas acho que agora nada poderia ajudá-los melhor do que a visita de tão lindas garotas quanto as namoradas dele. –Falou apontando para as duas jovens. –Além do mais não acho que as duas iram se retirar daqui antes de vê-los.

As duas concordaram com um grande e afobado aceno de cabeça, fazendo a morena soltar uma leve risada que foi acompanhada por Neville.

-A senhorita Weasley não é namorada do senhor Lupin, e além do mais acho que eles gostariam é de ver as meninas que os salvaram de um fim trágico. –Falou Chang se intrometendo e apontando para as filhas que abaixaram as cabeça envergonhadas, mas sem dizerem nada.

Hermione suspirou e sem dar muita atenção ao que a ex-colega da época de escola, e fez um gesto para as duas grifinórias a seguirem.

-Não creio que eles se recordem no momento de qualquer ação da suas filhas Chang, lógico que em breve eles iram descobrir e com certeza agradecer a brilhante ajuda delas, mas espero que entenda que neste momento outras coisas são importantes. –Depois disso entrou na ala hospitalar deixando novamente uma Cho Chang bem contrariada para trás.

Assim que atravessou a porta sendo guiadas por Hermione as duas jovens começaram a rir da cara da irritada que a professora havia feito isto tinha sido impagável, lógico que tinham consciência que depois disso com certeza estavam no topo da lista de inimizades de Chang, mas naquele momento estavam pouco se importando com isso.

Deu um leve olhar para o lado onde viu Victoire, esta enrolava receosa as pontas dos cabelos loiros nos dedos, a ruiva deu um olhar confiante e passou a caminhar para as camas escondidas no fundo do salão sendo seguida pela colega, entretanto seu caminho logo foi impedido por alguém que segurou seu braço assim que passou pela primeira cama.

-Ei Gina, não cumprimenta mais os amigos não? –Perguntou um loiro de olhos azuis.

A garota se esforçou um pouco para se lembrar dele, mas logo se recordou que este era o mesmo garoto que havia sentado-se à mesa da grifinória no primeiro dia que esteve de volta a Hogwarts.

- Ola... Devon não é mesmo? –Perguntou a ruiva em duvida.

O garoto abriu um largo sorriso e soltou o braço dela voltando a se sentar direito na cama.

-Você lembra meu nome! –Falou o garoto entusiasmado.

Gina sentiu as bochechas corarem perante o entusiasmo exagerado do garoto.

-E por que não iria lembrar? –Perguntou tentando dar um tom divertido para conversa, ao falhar preferiu mudar o rumo da conversa. – Mas o que aconteceu para você estar aqui?

O garoto abriu ainda mais o sorriso como se isso fosse possível .

-Digamos que tive uma leve confusão com um sonserino folgado. –Falou dando uma leve risada. –Mas fique tranqüila, ele levou a pior. – Falou apontando para cama do lado onde permanecia um garoto desacordado.

A ruiva teve que rir com isso, sendo acompanhada pelas duas que a acompanhavam.

-Estas aqui são Hermione e Victoire Weasley. –Falou a ruiva apontando as duas as suas costas que acenaram para a garota que sorriu para elas de maneira simpática.

De repente o barulho de um pigarro no fundo da ala se fez ser ouvido chamando a atenção das três, Harry olhava para o teto com o semblante emburrado e os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

-Acho que seu namoradinho esta irritado. –Comentou o loiro com a voz divertida.

Gina se virou para ele por alguns segundos, dando-se conta de que havia esquecido por alguns segundos o real motivo de estar ale, que provavelmente não tinha passado despercebido por Harry que nesse momento deveria querer matar o garoto a sua frente.

-Bom... eu vou indo agora, Devon. –Falou a ruiva se virando na direção do moreno.

Novamente antes que pudesse se afastar o suficiente seu braço foi segurado pelo garoto que segundos depois estava na ponta da cama, este sem vergonha nenhuma se aproveitando do susto da jovem se aproximou dela e lhe deu um demorado beijo na bochecha para logo em seguida sussurrar algo que apenas ela pode ouvir.

Naquele momento, Hermione que já havia atravessado todo a ala e estava agora entre os leitos dos jovens teve que segurar o moreno que queria se levantar de sua cama para agredir o colega de casa.

Gina se recuperando do choque se soltou delicadamente do garoto, passou a caminhar em passos rápidos em direção ao marido, essa parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e isto a deixou tão receosa como uma adolescente que vai brigará com o namorado pela primeira vez.

-Ola garotos. –Começou falando com a voz hesitante.

-Oi Gina. –Respondeu Teddy com um leve sorriso.

-Oi. –Falou Harry sem olhá-la.

De repente os cinco ficaram em um silêncio desconfortável, Gina temendo dizer algo que pudesse irritar ainda mais Harry; Harry irritado demais com a esposa estar deixando um adolescente idiota dar em cima dela; Vick receosa que Teddy ainda pudesse estar com raiva; Teddy com magoa de Vick ter ignorado seus sentimentos; e por último Hermione que tentava entender o que se passava entre os quatro jovens.

- Como vocês estão? –perguntou Gina tomando coragem.

-Bem. –Respondeu Harry monossilábico, sendo acompanhada por um aceno de cabeça de Teddy que confirmou o que disse.

-Ficamos aflitas quando soubemos o que aconteceu. –Comentou a ruiva com um brilho diferente no olhar.

-Imagino o quanto. –Falou Harry irônico.

Gina sentiu o sangue ferver ao mesmo tempo em que sua face atingia um tom avermelhado, sinal de que estava perdendo a paciência.

-Não acredita em mim? –Perguntou Gina com seu restante de alto controle.

Porém tudo que recebeu como resposta foi um leve balançar de ombros, revoltada abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes querendo dizer desaforos para ele, mas ainda assim tinha consciência de que não estavam sozinhos e muito menos em um lugar apropriado para isso, então com lágrimas contidas deu as costas para ele permanecendo assim olhando apenas Teddy que em nenhum momento olhou na direção de Vick. Teve vontade de gritar com a atitude deles.

-Vo... –Começou a loira a dizer, porém sua voz falhou, respirou fundo. –Vocês sabem o quando irão sair daqui.

-A enfermeira ain... –Começou a dizer Harry que logo foi interrompido por Teddy.

-Por que esta interessada? –Perguntou Teddy com a voz fria.

Victoire arregalou os olhos azuis por alguns segundos surpresa pela atitude grosseira dele.

-Por que me preocupo com vocês! –Falou a loira indignada pela pergunta dele.

Teddy simplesmente gargalhou com a resposta dela, fazendo o coração da garota se apertar dentro do peito.

-Dispenso sua preocupação e suas visitas falsas! –Falou o garoto com os olhos cheios de raiva para cima dela.

Hermione que estava pasma com a atitude que Teddy estava tendo com Vick decidiu interferir na conversa dos dois.

-TEDDY! –Gritou o olhando chocada. –O que deu em você para falar com a Victoire desse jeito? Vocês que eram sempre tão unidos! –Falou a mais velha sem compreender.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos envergonhado por sua atitude na frente da tia, sabia que havia sido realmente duro naquele momento, mas não conseguia fingir que estava tudo bem entre os dois, e a simples presença dela o fazia se lembrar da dor que estava sentindo por ter sido rejeitado.

-Desculpe tia, mas eu não quero receber visitas dela mais. –Falou sem levantar o olhar.

A ato de Teddy o impediu de reconhecer a dor que atingiu as iris da garota ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a garota sem querer ouvir mais nenhuma coisa saiu correndo da sala sendo seguida por Gina, que gritava seu nome.

Hermione que já havia entendido que os dois se gostavam algum tempo, não pode acreditar que Teddy havia realmente brigado com Vick, justo ele que tinha sido por tantas vezes o protetor da loirinha era o culpado por esta sair aos prantos naquele momento, suspirou cansada, Hogwarts e toda essa magia amorosa talvez fosse demais para ela naquele final de tarde.

-Sabe garotos, não sei o que aconteceu e nem me importa, vocês podem estar morrendo de raiva neste momento, mas não deveriam tratar as garotas deste jeito. –Falou a morena seriamente, quando iria ser interrompida por eles fez um sinal para que se calassem. –Vocês deveriam ter visto o quanto estas duas jovens estavam lá fora chorando de soluçar preocupadas com vocês! Raiva é algo que passa rapidamente, mas a magoa meus amigos, demora muito para ir embora, isso quando vai!

O restante da noite Gina havia passado acordada admirando o crepitar da lareira, não gostava da sensação de impotência que estava sentindo desde o momento em que sua vida resolveu virar de ponta cabeça de uma hora para outra, naquela madrugada assim como algumas outras que passou em sua casa se sentia mais sozinha que nunca, a alguns passos de distância estava os dormitórios de seus filhos que muitas vezes havia sido seu consolo, entretanto inatingíveis enquanto estivesse naquela situação, na ala hospitalar poderia encontrar também o marido que mesmo teimoso tinha certeza que havia sido sincero em dizer que a amava, mas ao mesmo tempo Harry era um grande ponto de interrogação a se entender, suspirou cansada, naquele momento nem a menos para os braços carinhosos e receptivos de Molly Weasley estava permitido.

Perdida nesses pensamentos não notou que alguém se aproximava, percebendo sua presença apenas quando uma mão tocou seu ombro a sobressaltando.

-Sem sono? –Perguntou um ruivo divertido. –Esta ai algo que me surpreende, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter sem sono!

Gina fez uma careta feia para o irmão para em seguida olhar ao redor, tentando ver se mais alguém pudesse ter acordado e escutado.

-Psiu! –Mandou quando achou ter ouvido algo, Ronald ficou em silêncio e se aproximou das escadas, porém estas estavam vazias.

-Não há ninguém aqui Gina. –Falou novamente relaxado, se jogando de qualquer jeito ao seu lado no sofá. –Hogwarts está te deixando doida!

Gina se levantou em um rompante, esfregou as mãos de maneira nervosa na face enquanto andava em direção a janela onde se apoiou.

-Não sei se é Hogwarts, mas estou ficando doida literalmente! –Falou a ruiva com ar cansado.

Não foi preciso se virar para saber que o irmão vinha em sua direção.

-Gina, às vezes, não sei o que faço com você. –Falou a fazendo se virar para olhá-lo. –Você pode ser casada, ser maior de idade, mãe de três filhos e tudo o mais, nada disso me importa! Eu sempre irei querer te proteger, você é minha irmãzinha caçula, é meu dever te ajudar. –A abraçou tentando transparecer segurança. –Me deixe ajudá-la Gina.

Rony a olhá-la esperançoso, porém a irmã permaneceu em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer pela irmã, suspirou e deu as costas para ela, deixaria que pensasse melhor e que viesse procurá-lo depois quando quisesse conversar.

-Como...Como vocês conseguem? –Balbuciou Gina, fazendo o irmão olhá-la.

Rony deu um leve sorriso e voltou a se aproximar da irmã.

-Eu e Hermione? –Perguntou para ter certeza, no que ela respondeu afirmativamente com um gesto. –Pergunta difícil, acho que se até hoje estamos juntos devo a Hermione. –Começou a dizer com a voz adquirindo um tom de orgulho. –Há alguns meses atrás estávamos a ponto de se separar acredita? –Perguntou fazendo a irmã arregalar os olhos surpresa.

-Mas vocês nunca disseram nada! –Falou a ruiva espantada.

Com a fala da irmã não pode deixar de gargalhar, para logo depois receber um olhar de censura e em seguida assisti-la olhar ao redor preocupada, sem sombra de duvidas sua irmãzinha estava desconfiada demais pro seu gosto, agarrou as mãos dela e a puxou novamente para o sofá onde ela deitou apoiando sua cabeça em seu colo enquanto fazia um leve cafuné nela, como nos velhos tempos.

-Mione nunca diria nada, por orgulho. –Falou ele suspirando, se lembrando daqueles longos dias. –Não sei ao certo como ou o que havia levado nós a isso, só que depois de um tempo nossa vida virou uma grande rotina em que eu e Hermione odiávamos mais a cada novo amanhecer. –Deu uma leve pausa, sabia que a irmã conhecia perfeitamente essa sensação, então continuou. –Cada um estava tão envolvidos com seu trabalho que não nos demos conta que por um longo período que tudo que fazíamos era nos distanciar, dia após dia, era tanto que tínhamos nos desacostumado a ficarmos juntos que quando estávamos chegava até mesmo a ser estranho e conturbado, qualquer coisa que desagradasse era motivo para briga, brigar naquela época era mais fácil que apenas sentar e conversar.

Enquanto falava os olhos azuis atingia um leve brilho de tristeza.

-Em uma de nossas briga Hermione sem querer fez magia involuntária e me atacou com tudo na janela da sala. –Falou Rony com um leve sorriso.

-Então na festa do Hugo quando você disse que...

Rony voltou a rir e balançou a cabeça concordando.

-Era mentira. –Confessou no que Gina riu. –Continuando, neste dia Hermione se arrependeu na hora do que havia feito, mesmo tendo sido sem querer, ela me abraçou e chorou como uma criança. –Falou com a voz diminuindo, fez um leve barulho com a garganta e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Gina. –Naquele momento eu prometi para mim mesmo que não seria mais o causador de lágrimas e passei a dar o melhor de mim para que nosso casamento pudesse dar certo novamente.

-E pelo visto você conseguiu. –Falou a ruiva voltando a se sentar direito com um leve sorriso.

-Assim como você irá conseguir Gina. –Falou ele no que ela apenas concordou com um tímido aceno e desviou o olhar, porém este vendo a reação descrente se irritou. –Olha para mim Ginevra! –Pediu firme no que ela obedeceu. –Você sempre foi a garota mais forte que eu conheço, me mostre que ainda consegue ser esta garota!

Hermione suspirou profundamente enquanto acariciava o pescoço dolorido.

Céus, havia tempo que não passava tão cercada de livros, parecia que havia voltado a época da guerra onde era encarregada de ler livro após livro tentando encontrar algo para ajudar o moreno, hoje as coisas pareciam não ter mudado muito, mais cedo quando ajudava a tratar de Harry e Teddy ao examinar o amigo notou que havia algo mais estranho do que a atual situação deles.

Tinha feito um exame um pouco mais cedo que lhe deixou preocupada, o nível de magia de Harry estava sendo inconstante e não sabia o por que disso. Mas teria que descobrir o quanto antes.

Estava tão absorta que não havia percebido a chegado do marido até que este começasse a fazer massagem em seus ombros, gemeu de satisfação ao sentir aos poucos sua tensão abandonar seu corpo.

-Que tal irmos ao nosso quarto onde poderei passar um óleo em suas costas e massageá-la melhor. –Sussurrou Rony em seu ouvido, provocando um arrepio por suas costas.

O ruivo estendeu a mão para esposa que aceitou prontamente, dando um último e rápido olhar para os livros, deixando para descobrir depois o mistério que envolvia o casal de amigos.

Depois da conversa com o irmão esperou alguns minutos para que pudesse sair dar a hora em que era permitido sair do salão comunal, quando olhou para o relógio e estava perto do horário subiu as escadas do dormitório onde encontrou Victoire deitada em sua cama com os braços em baixo da cabeça enquanto olhava o teto distraidamente, sem perder chance caminhou até ela e lhe arrancou o travesseiro que lhe servia de apoio chamando a atenção da menina para si.

-Vamos levantar que iremos ver os meninos antes de irmos tomar café da manhã. –Falou a ruiva com as mãos na cintura, recebendo como resposta um olhar raivoso da outra.

-Se acha mesmo que eu irei ver aquele imbecil depois de tudo esta muito enganada. –Falou a loira com evidente magoa.

A ruiva suspirou de forma cansada, por mais que Vick não estivesse o habitual cabelo ruivo ainda assim era uma Weasley e como tal seu orgulho era enorme demais para ser ferido.

-Não acredito que você irá deixar que Teddy te intimide. –Falou a ruiva com a sobrancelha erguida.

Victoire se virou para a mulher e voltou a fuzilá-la com o olhar.

-Ele não me intimida, mas se acha que pode falar comigo daquele jeito pensando que eu vou continuar correndo atrás dele, está muito enganado! –Falou a garota irritada, se levantando e indo de um lado pro outro.

Gina deu uma leve risada com isso, chamando a atenção da loira para si.

-E quem disse que você irá visitar o Teddy? –Perguntou a ruiva divertida.

Aquilo sim fez com que Victoire parasse finalmente para escutá-la.

-Explique sua idéia Gina! –Falou a loira começando a ser convencida.

Minutos depois as duas estavam na porta da ala hospitalar, ambas trocaram um olhar encorajador antes de entrarem, assim que pisaram no recinto Vick esbarrou sem querer na enfermeira que vinha carregando uma bandeja nas mãos cheia de remédios que foram parar no chão causando um grande barulho.

-Oh, eu... eu sinto muito! –Pediu a garota sem jeito.

A enfermeira apenas suspirou balançando a cabeça de maneira negativa.

-Não se preocupe menina, isso vive acontecendo. –Falou mexendo no bolso das vestes de onde tirou uma pequena e torta varinha, com um leve aceno tudo havia sido reparado, tudo menos o conteúdo dos remédios.

-Mesmo assim, me desculpe, não foi minha intenção. –Falou a garota ainda envergonhada.

Como resposta a mulher apenas fez um aceno de mão displicente para tranquilizá-la enquanto caminhava em direção a sua sala no fundo da ala.

-Acho melhor eu ir para mim sala mesmo, hoje será um dia agitado com todas essas visitas. –Falou divertida.

As duas se entreolharam curiosas com o que a mulher quis dizer, dando de ombros se viraram e começaram a andar na direção de onde os dois garotos se encontravam ontem, no meio do caminho Gina percebeu com certa alegria que o garoto loiro já havia sido liberado, com ele fora dali seria mais fácil falar com Harry.

Porém quando estavam bem próxima dos leitos deles escutaram o som de risadas desconhecidas, e para infelicidade das duas uma voz feminina se manifestou.

-Ora, desse jeito nós iremos parecer super heroínas.

Mais risadas se fizeram presente enquanto o coração de Gina se contraia ao ouvir a voz do moreno.

-E vocês são, não sei o que teria sido de nós se vocês não estivessem lá.

Victoire se virou para a ruiva a avaliando com o olhar, mas mesmo estando com aquele leve incomodo dentro dela, deixou o ciúmes de lado e respirando fundo fez um gesto para se aproximarem. Aproximaram-se lentamente, quando estavam na ponta do leito dos garotos percebeu que os dois estavam conversando animados com as gêmeas corvinais do dia anterior.

Para Gina a cena havia sido pior, Henzo estava deitado na cama enquanto uma das garotas ocupava a beirada de sua cama e segurava sua mão.

"-O que essa garota esta pensando que esta fazendo segurando a mão do MEU marido! –Pensava Gina furiosa"

Seu estomago estava embrulhado, enquanto sentia seu sangue ferver tingindo sua face de vermelho intenso.

Victoire vendo a amiga perdendo o alto controle limpou a garganta de maneira indiscreta chamando a atenção para as duas.

Surpreso Henzo olhou para a ruiva, mas esta parecia furiosamente concentrada em outra coisa, seguindo o olhar dela, pode notar a mão da menina sobre a sua, engolindo em seco discretamente afastou a sua mão da garota oriental chamando a atenção da ruiva para si, esta o olhou por meros segundos nos olhos, mas havia sido tempo suficiente para perceber que estava magoada.

- Weasley, eu já não disse que não queria sua visita. –Falou Teddy com o olhar frio na direção da loira.

Victoire sentiu o peito se apertar, porém fingindo não sentir os desconforto revirou os olhos deixando aparentar um tédio que não existia, para só depois olhar diretamente para o garoto e dizer com a voz tão fria quanto a dele.

-Lupin, esqueça que eu existo sim. –Pediu o deixando surpreso pela primeira vez. –Se vim aqui foi a pedido da Gina para visitar o meu amigo Henzo.

Teddy um pouco mais recuperado da surpresa sorriu de maneira sarcástica.

-Será mesmo, ou isso é mais uma desculpa sua? –Perguntou debochado. –Você é muito boa nisso.

Rezando a Merlim naquele momento, para ser forte e não demonstrar o quanto havia sido atingida pelas palavras do garoto a jovem balançou os ombros e permaneceu com o semblante imudável, como se não houvesse dado a mínima pelo que ele havia dito.

-Será mesmo que eu sou tão boa assim? –Perguntou a garota dando um sorriso maldoso em sua direção. –Ou será que algumas pessoas são tão burras para simplesmente acreditar? Mas se quer saber mesmo, não há por que mentir.

Teddy desta vez não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva que sentiu por trás das palavras da loira.

As duas gêmeas assistiam o que estavam acontecendo caladas, trocando um olhar uma delas resolveu se manifestar.

-Eu acho que é melhor deixar vocês sozinhos para conversarem melhor. –Falou a que estava minutos antes com segurando a mão de Henzo.

-Seria uma boa idéia. –Falou Gina carrancuda.

A garota apenas concordou com um leve aceno envergonhada e já iria se retirar quando Henzo segurou a mão dela olhando de maneira furiosa para Gina.

-O que a Gina quis dizer é que seria uma boa idéia vocês ficarem. –Começou a dizer o garoto olhando para menina. –Afinal de contas _**vocês**_ nos _**salvaram**_. –Falou a ultima parte olhando diretamente para ruiva, que semi cerrou os dentes tentando controlar a raiva.

A irmã gêmea da garota que estava sendo contida por Henzo, olhava de um para o outro sem saber o que fazer, assim como sua irmã, ambas tinham a face um pouco corada e estavam desesperadamente sem jeito entre os casais.

-Mas... eu acho... na verdade é melhor irmos mesmo. –Falou enquanto tentava se desvencilhar da mão de Henzo.

-Temos que tomar o café da manhã antes das aulas. –Ajudou a outra garota, apoiando a irmã.

Henzo e Teddy concordaram enquanto as duas grifinórias ficaram caladas, se aproveitando do momento as gêmeas saíram o mais rápido possível de perto deles, indo em direção a saída, quando escutaram a porta fechar os garotos as fuzilaram.

-Posso saber por que você foi tão má educada! –Gritou Henzo furioso.

Gina abriu a boca para lhe dizer alguns desaforos, mas logo a fechou mordendo com força seu lábio inferior para se conter, sentindo o gosto de sangue em poucos segundos, com aquele gosto amargo na boca permaneceu calada achando que aquele não era o momento adequado para discutirem.

-Então agora você decidi que é melhor ficar calada? –Perguntou o garoto furioso.

O moreno estava tão nervoso que não notou as mãos da ruiva tremerem, enquanto tentava se manter firme em seu lugar.

-Henzo, você não acha que esta sendo muito grosso com ela. –Falou Vick com cautela para o moreno, enquanto se aproximava e segurava o braço da amiga de jeito carinhoso. –Ela só concordou com a menina.

-Dá para você não se intrometer no assunto deles, faça-me o favor garotinha. –Falou Teddy debochado.

Victoire largou o braço da amiga e estava pronta para rumar na direção dele e ensina-lo que não se deve se meter com uma Weasley daquela forma, mas seus planos foram por água a baixo quando a ruiva a segurou tentando conte-la.

-Chega Vick, já vimos e ouvimos tudo que podíamos, agora se eles estão tão cegos para notar o que estão fazendo isso não é problema nosso. –Falou a ruiva a puxando em direção a saída, mas antes disso deu um olhar enojado na direção do marido. –Curtam a solidão garotos.

Depois disso saíram dali prometendo para si mesmo que não voltariam a perdoá-los tão facilmente.

_**N/A: Olha ai mais um capitulo, estou realmente sem tempo nestes últimos meses, principalmente agora, mesmo tendo 3 provas para estudar eu ainda tive a necessidade de vir aqui postar mais este capitulo, afinal me comprometi com vcs quando postei a fics, peço que não pensem que irei desistir da fics, afinal estou arrumando um jeito de ir encaminhando ela para o final, e depois para surpresa de muitos irei me voltar totalmente a será, que novamente sofrerá mudanças e será terminada após 5 anos, devo isso a todos que leram ela, principalmente a Dressa que me amola o tempo todo por isso. xD**_

_**Obs: Segunda, terça e quarta serão meus últimos dias de provas e ai é férias, o que significa que irei postar com uma freqüência muito maior que o costume.**_

_**Obrigado a todos que comentaram, ou que simplesmente leram.**_


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

Daniel estava olhando para um acidente de carro com um olhar profundo, aquela parte do seu dia era sempre terrível.

Havia falhado, todos estes dias esteve ao lado daquele casal e nada pudera fazer para impedir aquilo, toda vez que isto acontecia fazer o que tinha que fazer sentia-se mais fraco, como se uma parte dele houvesse sido levado com eles, às vezes era realmente difícil .

Passou os olhos pela última vez na cena do carro contorcido que os bombeiros tentavam cortar aflitos para salvar a família, sem saber que a única que sobreviveria aquele acidente era a pequena dona do estridente choro, essa teria uma vida difícil por que ele havia falhado...

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Daniel enquanto ele dava as costas aquela cena perturbadora, não suportaria ficar ali por muito tempo, mas não podia deixar desamparada a pequena menina agora órfã.

-Sophia nos veremos em breve. –Falou Daniel em um sussurro, se virou e ergueu a mão na direção dos homens que não perceberam uma luz cercarem seus corpos antes de passarem a trabalhar com mais afinco.

Fechou os olhos sentindo ser assistido, não precisava abrir os olhos, sabia que Haziel viria assim que soubesse, sem trocar nenhum palavra desnecessária Daniel desapareceu daquele lugar, afinal teria muito trabalho pela frente ainda.  
-

-O que vamos fazer agora? –perguntou a loira, chamando a atenção da ruiva.

-Vamos para a aula, depois nos encontramos e vemos o que iremos fazer. –Falou a ruiva, voltando a se afastar daquela ala hospitalar o mais rápido que pode.

As horas se passaram arrastando e toda vez a ruiva se pegava divagando sobre seu casamento, no meio da aula distraidamente soltou um suspiro alto que foi acompanhado pelo olhar irritado do professor, muito distante Gina foi capaz de ouvir risinhos a sua volta, mas não prestou atenção nisso o que foi a gota d'água para o professor.

-Senhorita SMITH! –Gritou o baixinho batendo com a palma da mão na mesa da ruiva, que se sobressaltou e por pouco não caiu da cadeira.

Arregalando os olhos pelo susto se viu encrencada enquanto o professor praticamente babava em sua carteira.

-Será que a aula esta tão entediante assim que a senhorita não poderia nem ao menos ter a consideração de disfarçar interesse? –Perguntou o professor exaltado.

Gina fitou apenas o professor sem saber o que dizer, enquanto este parecia espumar em sua direção e os alunos da sonserina riam de sua falta de atitude.

-Então, não vai dizer nada em sua defesa? –Continuou o professor. –Ou será que ainda esta a ignorar a importância desta aula?

Como a ruiva não tomava nenhuma atitude em sua defesa, uma das garotas da Grifinória levantou a mão pedindo autorização ao professor para falar, este se virou para garota com o olhar gélido.

-Pois não senhorita...

-O'Halloran, Mariah O'Halloran. –Completou a garota que tinha os cabelos pintados em um loiro desbotado, baixinha e de olhos castanhos. – Creio que o senhor...bem... o senhor sabe que Henzo Colwer e Teddy Lupin sofreram um acidente no dia anterior... –começou a dizer receosa no que o professor assentiu a fazendo prosseguir. –Bom a Smith é a namorada de Colwer então acho que seria normal ela estar... distraída.

O professor pareceu pesar as palavras da garota que recebeu um sorriso agradecido de Gina no que a menina respondeu timidamente por breves instantes.

-Creio que é compreensivo. –Falou o professor se afastando e indo para sua mesa. –Procure prestar mais atenção em minhas aulas Srta. Smith.

Gina apenas balançou a cabeça concordando, enquanto o professor tomava o seu lugar para continuar a aula, porém quando ia começar a falar ouviram um sinal indicando o final da aula e todos os alunos passaram a correr para fora da sala antes que o mestre tivesse qualquer reação, este derrotado se deixou cair em sua cadeira enquanto assistia a todos se retirar, a ruiva foi a última a sair e trocou um leve olhar de desculpa ao professor antes de dar as costas e sair da sala.

Caminhava de cabeça baixa pelos corredores sentindo o olhar de todos por quem passava sobre si, sabia que estava sendo espalhada alguma fofoca sobre ela e o Ted..., quer dizer Lupin, desde o momento em que ele a tratara mal na ala hospitalar tinha decidido que deveria desprezá-lo, que a partir daquele momento ele era apenas um parente distante que não deveria ter nenhuma simpatia.

Distraída entrou em um corredor que sem saída cujo havia apenas uma única sala trancada, teve vontade de gritar de fúria quando se virou para voltar a sua caminhada e reparou em um grupo de garotas da corvinal parado no meio do corredor broqueando sua passagem.

-Ora, ora, ora... Esta perdida Weasley. –Perguntou a menina mais alta do grupo, que tenha longos cabelos loiros e um nariz grande de mais.

Vick olhou com ódio para garota, decididamente esta havia escolhido o momento errado para enchê-la. Com um olhar de puro desprezo disse:

-Sabe não me lembro disso ser da sua conta. –Respondeu a garota.

A garota fez uma careta em desagrado enquanto dava um passo ameaçador na direção dela, porém foi impedida por uma colega que a segurou pelos ombros tomando a dianteira.

-Diga-me Weasley, é mesmo verdade o que estão dizendo? –Perguntou com profunda calma.

Vick arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada.

-Do que estão falando?

Houve uma troca de olhares entre as outras garotas que começaram a rir sem motivo, no ponto de vista da Grifinória.

-Estão dizendo que o seu poder de veela não é ...

-Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou uma voz grossa as costas das garotas.

Estas se viraram surpresa para o intruso da conversa, para se deparar com a imagem de Adrew Landon, um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts. O garoto deu alguns passos em direção a amiga, que sentiu se melhor ao sentir os braços protetores dele sobre seus ombros.

Como todos permaneceram calados o garoto voltou a se manifestar.

-Então ninguém vai me explicar o que estava acontecendo? –Perguntou, olhando com desprezo as garotas a sua frente.

Vick percebendo o olhar assustado e contrariado das garotas decidiu se manifestar e acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez.

-Na verdade elas estavam prestes a me contar qual seria a fofoca do momento sobre minha pessoa, mas eu não estou afim de saber, deve ser mais uma coisa inútil que estão inventando por ai. –Falou a garota com olhar de deboche para as meninas, depois se virando para o amigo. –Que tal se formos encontrar a Gina, e depois irmos almoçar?

Andrew apenas concordou enquanto era guiado para longe das garotas, não sem antes lançar um olhar aviso a elas, que se encolheram de medo, o fazendo por muito pouco não rir da reação que causou a elas.

-Sabe...-Começou Vick chamando a atenção do amigo. –Desta vez fiquei realmente curiosa com o que estão inventando sobre mim. Você ouviu alguma coisa?

Andrew ficou tenso de repente e olhava fixamente para a loira sem dizer nada, a garota o olhou pesadamente, sabendo que ele não iria lhe contar tão fácil se não o pressiona-se.

-Escuta, Andy. –Começou Vick olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo. – Eu sei que provavelmente tem algo a ver com o Lupin, e sinceramente não gostaria de ser pega de surpresa por estes abutres. –O grifinório permaneceu calado, porém ela podia ver que estava quase conseguindo que ele lhe contasse. –Por favor, Andy, eu não quero...não _**posso **_fazer o papel de boba na frente de toda Hogwarts, então me diga, por favo**r...**

Andrew se afastou dela e semicerrou os punhos, como se quisesse muito naquele momento acertar alguma coisa, ou alguém.

-Okay, Vick. –Falou Andrew, porém este se virou para ela e segurou uma de suas mãos. –Eu te conto com uma condição... –Disse no que a garota fez um aceno em concordância, mesmo sem saber o qual era. –Estão dizendo que você e Teddy esconderam de todos que estavam juntos esse tempo todo... –Fez uma leve pausa para ver a reação da amiga, e esta não o deixou surpresa quando se mostrou perturbada com o que todos havia descoberto. –Então é verdade...

-Andy, eu... Não vou negar que o Lupin e eu tivemos algo, mas não é algo que posso dizer que estávamos _**JUNTOS**_... –Tentou explicar a loira, depois baixou a cabeça e passou a brincar com as pontas dos dedos com uma mecha de seu cabelo sem perceber. –É algo... complicado!

Andrew se afastou da amiga e passou a andar de um lado ao outro, tentando se acalmar, entretanto naquele momento ele só conseguia pensar em Teddy Lupin em sua frente para que ele pudesse dar lhe uma lição de que nunca mais iria esquecer, a lição de não machucar uma garota, principalmente aquela que ele amava.

-Estão dizendo que Lupin foi pego aos beijos com a Susan Adams um pouco antes de jogar quadribol, e que você de raiva o derrubou da vassoura assim que eles começaram o jogo. –Despejou o amigo, no mesmo tempo em que a amiga levantava a cabeça com os olhos arregalados.

-Ma isso é o maior absurdo que eles já falaram! –Exclamou a loira se afsstando irritada.

–É um absurdo, eu sei, você nunca seria capaz de machucar alguém que você ama. –Falou ele concordando com ela. –Mas Lupin, por algum motivo, esta com muita raiva sua, então quando foram visitá-lo na ala hospitalar e falaram sobre você e ele disse com todas as letras que não queria mais ouvir seu nome só fez com que as suspeitas contra você aumentassem.

-Ele... disse isso? –Perguntou Vick abatida.

Andrew concordou com um aceno enquanto Vick se jogava nos braços dele e chorava de soluçar, o garoto apenas acariciou os cabelos prateados dela. Sem coragem de se aproveitar da fragilidade da amiga, permaneceu calado sem dizer o quanto amava. Mas em intimou jurou a si mesmo que Teddy Lupin conheceria os seus punhos assim que estivesse melhor.

Gina estava a ponto de jogar um feitiço em algum daqueles adolescentes intrometidos se ouvisse mais algum comentário sobre o Harry e Teddy e Vick e ela, desde a hora que havia saído daquela ala hospitalar havia ouvido de tudo que pudesse imaginar, e o pior é que o dia não estava nem na metade.

Procurou por um bom tempo pela sobrinha, e quando estava na metade do almoço decidiu que teria que fazer sozinha, iria voltar a visitar Harry e Teddy, apesar de contrariada e irritada com o marido, sabia que era sua obrigação cuidar dele quando este estava convalescente e foi apenas por isso que se dirigiu com o olhar resignado a ala hospitalar.

Harry ainda deveria fazer as lições que perderá e ela havia feito copias de suas anotações para ele, assim eles poderiam continuar com a farsa sem se preocupar em fazer nenhuma recuperação de matérias.

Entretanto mais uma vez sentiu que sua presença ali era desnecessária, Henzo estava sentado em sua cama, debruçado sobre alguns cadernos enquanto uma das gêmeas lhe apontava algo no caderno.

Estava prestes a dar meia volta quando o moreno ergueu o olhar de maneira repentina a pegando no fraga.

-Gina... –Falou o moreno.

A ruiva olhou nos olhos do moreno para logo em seguida desviar o olhar para a oriental, para voltar novamente a Harry.

-Onde esta Lupin? –Perguntou a ruiva, fingindo não se importar com a presença da garota.

-Ele esta com Hermione no St. Mungus, ela quis ter certeza que ele esta bem e para isso disse que precisava fazer alguns exames. –Explicou Harry ainda atordoado com a reação calma de mais da ruiva.

-Ah tah. –Falou a ruiva por algum tempo, depois de uma longa pausa não se agüentou e comentou. -Pensei que fossem precisar das matérias que perderam de manhã, mas pelo que vejo alguém já se ocupou de lhe ajudarem com isso... –Falou a ruiva sem esconder o desagrado na voz.

-Eu... não queria atrapalhar nada, só achei que... –Tentou dizer a garota que trocou um olhar aflito com o moreno. –Só estava tentando ajudar, eu... bem deveria imaginar que você iria trazer as lições dele. –Falou a garota se levantando e passando a guardar seus livros, apesar de demonstrar embaraço a ruiva não soube dizer o por que mas não conseguiu acreditar na garota. –Desculpem...

Depois de dizer isso correu em direção a saída sem voltar a se virar, mesmo o moreno tendo gritado um obrigada que não foi respondido.

Os dois ficaram sozinhos sem nada a dizer por um bom tempo, até que Gina de cabeça a baixa tirou a mochila que carregava nos ombros e a colocou na ponta da cama do moreno.

-Em cada uma das aulas enquanto fazia minhas anotações tive o cuidado de lançar um feitiço de multiplicar, então pode pegar qualquer uma das cópias para você, afinal não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar de recuperação. –Falou a ruiva sem evitando olhá-lo.

O moreno fez menção de tocá-la, porém a ruiva desviou dizendo que tinha que ir ao banheiro, sem dizer mais nada correu até o banheiro e por lá ficou por muito tempo até que se sentisse pronta para enfrentá-lo sem demonstrar qualquer fraqueza de sua parte.

Hermione deixou Teddy de volta na ala hospitalar e foi encontrar com Rony para ver se ele havia descoberto algo que pudesse explicar o que estava ocorrendo, ela precisava de um solução urgente para o que quer que fosse isso, afinal os exames feitos em Harry havia deixado ela excepcionalmente preocupada.

Os índices de magia estava altíssimos e isso estava fazendo com que ele tivesse pequenas oscilações pelo fato de seu corpo não conseguir controlar todo esse nível de magia depois de ter sido de alguma forma reduzido ao que era antes.

Porém não era algo que queria dizer aos amigos, sem pelo menos ter alguma prova, prova essa que só teria quando fosse capaz de repetir os mesmos exames em Gina, para ver se a amiga passava pelo mesmo problema que Harry.

Correu para a sala que os dois estavam usando em um dos corredores proibidos, e adentrou fazendo um grande estrondo, este barulho fez com que Rony que estava cochilando em meio aos livros desse um pulo com a varinha em punhos, pronto para atacar um suposto invasor.

-Céus, Mione você ainda me mata do coração! –Reclamou Rony se recompondo.

-Ronald Weasley, não acredito que você estava cochilando nesse tempo todo. –Exclamou Hermione indignada.

As orelhas do marido assim como sua face se tingiram em um tom fortemente vermelho.

-Desculpe, vida. –Falou Rony vendo a esposa respirar profundamente.

Depois que haviam se casado, havia descoberto que apesar de Hermione ficar linda brava, era muito mais fácil admitir estar errado e elogiá-la do que prosseguir com uma briga que iria desgastá-los.

Hermione ficou muda por alguns segundos enquanto tentava controlar o impulso que tinha de gritar com Rony algumas vezes, mas na verdade tinha que admitir que apesar do deslize dele naquele momento, o marido estava trabalhando três vezes mais do que o habitual, estava ajudando os irmãos no crescimento da loja dos irmãos já que havia se demitido, lidava com os repórteres jogando pistas falsas a todo momento já que eles insistiam em tentar descobrir onde se encontrava o casal Potter, e além disso ainda passava incansáveis horas lendo um livro após o outro para ajudá-la a descobrir a cura para aquele impasse.

-Desculpe acho que estou um pouco estressada. –Confessou a morena se jogando na poltrona a sua frente.

Rony foi até onde ela estava e contornando a poltrona passou a fazer massagem nos ombros tensos da esposa, arrancando gemidos de agrados.

-Por que você não me conta o que esta te preocupando, além do fato de não achar a solução da mudança do Harry e da Gina. –Pediu Rony com um sussurro na orelha da esposa, que se arrepiou e passou a contar o que a preocupava.

A ruiva ficou apenas alguns minutos com o moreno, que tentou a todo custo puxar algum assunto com ela, apesar dela não se mostrar muito disposta a conversar.

-Pensei que não voltaria a me ver tão cedo. –Falou o moreno a olhando.

Gina balançou os ombros e continuou com o olhar fixo na paisagem da janela.

-Não posso dizer que não considerei esta idéia. –Confessou a ruiva, sem emoção na voz.

-E o que a fez mudar de idéia? –Perguntou Harry

Gina voltou a olhá-lo e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o sinal tocou indicando que as aulas do período da tarde haviam iniciado, e antes que ele pudesse fazer algo para impedi-la de ir embora, ela já estava saindo da ala hospitalar carregando seus livros para mais um período cansativo de aula.

Nas aulas a ruiva havia encontrado com Vick e a garota estava mais cabisbaixa do que no período da manhã, aproveitaram que aquela aula ambas tinham juntas apesar de estarem em anos diferentes, sentaram uma do lado da outra e havia perguntado o que tinha acontecido com ela para ter sumido daquele jeito na hora do almoço, através de um papel a garota explicou nos mínimos detalhes o que acontecerá e Gina notou que os olhos da garota estavam marejados.

Mesmo sem ser a pessoa mais indicada para dar conselhos, procurou animar a garota dizendo que tudo ia se resolver mais rápido que imaginava, afinal torcia por isso de todo coração, antes já suspeitava que Vick e Teddy haviam sido feitos um para o outro, entretanto agora tinha certeza disso e faria o possível para ajudá-los a descobrir isso.

Gina teve muito trabalho, mas conseguiu arrastar a loira para a ala hospitalar, esta entrou junto com ela e ambas se surpreenderam ao ver as macas vazias, por um momento a ruiva não pensou direito e correu até a salinha que sabia pertencer a enfermeira, esta lhe informou que ambos haviam recebido alta e que com a ajuda das filhas da Professora Chang foram acompanhados ao salão comunal.

Ambas saíram da ala hospitalar arrasadas, e passaram a rumar em direção ao salão comunal em passos lentos, no meio do caminho encontraram com Andrew que conseguiu distraí-las um pouco.

Gina não pode deixar de reparar no olhar do garoto para a sobrinha, ao menos caso ela e Teddy não dessem certo, pelo menos haveria alguém que poderia talvez ser capaz de fazer a garota se esquecer dele e fazê-la feliz.

- Por que ao invés de irmos ao salão comunal não vamos jantar? –Falou o garoto.

-Talvez seja melhor mesmo. –Comentou Vick, depois olhou para Gina. –O que acha?

-Não estou com fome, mas podem ir! –Falou a garota tentando sorrir, porém falhou miseravelmente.

Vick balançou a cabeça descordando.

-Não sem você! –Insistiu a loira como uma verdadeira Weasley.

As duas discutiram por um bom tempo, e como Gina havia mais experiência em teimosia do que a sobrinha acabou ganhando dela, contrariada foi arrastada por Andrew para o salão principal.

Gina continuou indo para o salão comunal imaginando se deparar com a imagem duas corvinais acompanhada de dois grifinórios da frente da passagem da mulher-gorda.

Com esta imagem decidiu que era melhor dar uma volta antes de voltar para o salão comunal, assim não daria a chance de vê-los, perdida em pensamentos, como se quisesse fugir dos problemas desceu as escadas correndo ao mesmo tempo em que uma lembrança vinha em mente.

_Sabia que sua face deveria estar dez vezes mais vermelha que seu cabelo flamejante, estava sentindo um ódio que não se lembrava de _

_ter sentido, mas uma vez tinha se sentido humilhada na presença dele. _

_Lembrando-se disso correu sem direção, só queria se afastar daquele castelo, das pessoas que riam dela, só parou quando percebeu que por pouco não havia adentrado a floresta proibida, sem condição de prosseguir se deixou cair aos pés de uma árvore gingante que a escondia de qualquer um que a olha-se do sentido contrário._

_Abraçou suas próprias pernas e se deixou chorar, lágrimas escorriam por sua face livremente enquanto amaldiçoava tudo a sua volta, o dia em que Rony se tornará o melhor amigo de seu herói de infância, o dia em que ele a havia salvo, ou o dia que seu coração decidiu que pertencia aquele míope idiota._

_Lógico que também não poderia se esquecer dos malditos sonserinos, ou melhor de Draco Malfoy e sua turma que insistiam em humilhá-la esfregando em sua cara a paixão de Harry Idiota Potter pela Chorona Chang._

_Mais cedo havia pegado Harry beijando aquela grudenta da Chang no corredor e quando havia dado meia volta com lágrimas nos olhos para não ser vista Draco Malfoy apareceu e fez questão de gritar aos quatro ventos que estava chorando pelo grifinório, o casal se afastou e Harry ficou paralisado por um momento, antes que fosse capaz de fazer algo a ruiva esfregou os olhos enquanto lançava um feitiço no meio da cara do sonserino loiro, esse passou a sentir a face queimar ao mesmo tempo em que coisas gosmentas cresciam em sua face o fazendo gritar de horror._

_Harry finalmente pareceu acordar de seu transe e vinha em sua direção quando a ruiva prevendo o que iria acontecer passou a correr em direção a saída do castelo, não o queria perto dela tão cedo._

_Durante horas permaneceu embaixo daquela árvore, sentia a água da chuva escorrer por todo seu corpo, cada gota de chuva parecia que levava um pouco da sua tristeza, quando estava tarde decidiu por voltar ao castelo, tomando o cuidado de fazer um caminho diferente do que estava acostumada para caso alguém estivesse a esperando, o que foi bem sucedida, pois ficou sabendo na manhã seguinte pelos amigos que Harry havia ficado parado em um dos corredores a esperando até a o amanhecer do outro dia._

Tremendo de uma raiva que não conseguia controlar, Gina foi parar no lado de fora do castelo, não havia percebido ainda que havia passado por Hermione e que esta tinha a seguido e agora chamava pelo seu nome, cega com uma raiva que não lembrava sentir olhou para uma das árvores que imediatamente passou a pegar fogo.

-Gina! –Chamou uma voz ofegante.

A ruiva se virou surpresa para ver Hermione as suas costas com o olhar pasmo na direção da árvore, ainda incrédula pelo que tinha feito voltou seu olhar para árvore que era agora uma grande fogueira a sua frente.

Como não havia nenhuma reação de sua parte e o fogo já ameaçando a se espalhar, Hermione tira a varinha do bolso das vestes e lança um feitiço na árvore que para de pegar fogo no mesmo segundo.

-O que eu fiz? –Pergunta a ruiva em um sussurro.

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer, mas antes que pudesse viu a imagem da amiga cair no chão inconsciente, assustada soltou um grito de medo enquanto corria na direção da amiga, seu coração se contraia com a quase confirmação de seus medos.

_**N/A: Primeira coisa que vocês devem ter se perguntado é quem raios é Daniel, acertei? Bom pelo menos a Dressa Potter quando leu o capitulo venho me amolar no MSN perguntando, vocês mais para frente iram descobrir quem é ele, fiquem tranqüilos...**_

_**Peço que vocês me desculpem e também entendam o motivo da demora, para começar minhas aulas da faculdade voltaram, então sabem como é, internet virou algo escasso, só para ver e-mail dia se semana. E como passo o dia todo fora de casa não há tempo de escrever, só aos finais de semana.**_

_**Mas não esqueci de vcs não!**_

_**Espero quem tenham gostado, e até o próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
